


Watching Them All

by yasminakohl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony Has Issues, Tony-centric, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, whiny tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 50,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is afraid the others will leave him they find out...<br/>but he forgot he works with a bunch of investigators.<br/>Of course they find out.</p><p> </p><p>This has been written on and off for over five years.<br/>My writing is much better now.</p><p>I'll be going though and fixing all the screw ups.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I watch them all.

I wonder what they would do if they knew.

Would they turn against me?

Would they turn to me?

Shuddering I walked away I will never find out because I am never going to tell them.

SIX MONTHS LATER

"McGee, where is the damn money?"

"Boss, he's moved it through a half a dozen companies in four different countries on three continents."

"McGee."

"I'm trying boss just need a little longer." McGee sighed as he heard the man walk away.

"Did someone spill his coffee McGee?"

"No I didn't spill his coffee."

"I didn't say you." Abby replied.

"But you meant me."

"Okay so maybe I meant…"

"Abby leave probie alone before Gibbs kills him." Tony said leaning against the doorframe.

"Tony you're getting as bad as Gibbs."

"How's that Abbs?" Tony said walking over to look at her screen.

"You sneak up on me all the time now."

"You're just more distracted now."

"Ha ha very funny Tony."

"You love me anyways."

"What are you doing down here anyways Tony, shouldn't you be up helping Gibbs?"

"It's called lunch McGee, came to see if you wanted something?"

"Whatever you have will be fine." McGee said looking at the screens again.

"Right whatever I'm having," Tony said "Abbs?"

"I'm good thanks."

Tony walked up to the bullpen, "Gibbs, lunch run want something?"

"Whatever your getting Dinozzo."

Tony chuckled, "Alright three Dinozzo specials."

Gibbs watched his second in charge walk away; he had been watching the younger man for months. There was something different he just wasn't sure what it was. While he no longer wore cologne, there was a scent that lingered around Tony. It reminded Gibbs vaguely of the time Palmer got distracted and forgets to take his insulin. Shaking his head Gibbs went back to reading the report, hearing the familiar footsteps back only seconds later, "Back so soon Dinozzo?"

"Forgot the sunglasses boss."

On a whim Gibbs stood, grabbing his gun and badge from the drawer beside him said "Hang on, I'll come with you."

"I got it boss it's just a lunch run."

"Need a break, I'll grab coffee while we're out."

"Sure boss."

In the elevator, Gibbs hit the switch and leaned against the far wall. He just looked at Tony waiting.

"Boss?" Tony asked with trepidation.

"Dinozzo."

"What, we're going for lunch, why is this an emergency stop situation?"

"You tell me."

"I would if I knew what was up." Tony would have started sweating if he could.

Gibbs leveled himself off the wall and had Tony pinned against his wall in a second. "Sunglasses on a cloudy day, no cologne for months but yet you almost always smell sweet but only almost always. When you come back from lunch runs, you don't and you're always making the lunch run, the dinner run, the 'whatever' runs. But I haven't seen you actually seen you eat in months, not so much as a cheese curl or a donut."

"So you haven't seen me eat. I eat it on the way back and I'm trying to be considerate to my team mates by offering to get food."

"Right, not buying it Dinozzo."

"Fine when we get to the sandwich shop order whatever sandwich you want and I'll eat it right there." Tony wasn't sure he could eat but he was hoping Gibbs wouldn't call his bluff.

"Sure."

"Fine." Tony said falling in behind his boss as soon as the elevator door opened.

At the shop, Gibbs ordered three pastramis on rye and two bottles of soda. "You can wait until we get back to the yard Dinozzo, I want coffee."

"Sure boss." Tony was so very happy he couldn't sweat any more or his suit would be ruined.

"Let's go see Abby." Gibbs said when they made it back to the yard.

"Sure the extra sandwich is for probie anyways."

The pair walked into the lab just as McGee shouted, "Yes Gibbs isn't going to kill me."

"Why would I kill you McGee? I'd just have to train a new agent."

"Gibbs," McGee stuttered, "I found the money I know where he hide it."

"Good Tony's got lunch."

Tony handed out the sandwiches and the sodas. Gibbs took his, leaned against the lab table, and watched the young man. Tony picked up the sandwich looked at it as if it was poison, he took a deep breath and a bite.

The rye bread tasted perfect, the pastrami even better. He moaned in pleasure at the taste that exploded in his mouth and he had been afraid to eat. "Oh go this is good." He said around the huge amount of food in his mouth.

Gibbs shook his head and breathed a sigh of relief, he really wasn't sure what he had expected, but at least he knew now Dinozzo would eat something.

A few hours later Gibbs walked past Dinozzo desk and the odd smell was there, but it was stronger than he had smelled it.

"Dinozzo, with me." Gibbs called from the elevator door.

Gibbs watched Dinozzo follow him towards the elevator, his senior agent stumbled once and looked as if he was going to hit the floor but managed to make it into the car and sag against the wall, the same wall Gibbs had pinned him against a few hours ago.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing boss, I just, I need, I just need to get some coffee. I'll go get us some." Tony said pushing way from the wall to pull out the emergency stop button.

"Dinozzo stop lying to me, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing boss really I'm fine."

Gibbs growled, "Dinozzo you are never allowed to use the word fine as an adjective to describe your health."

"Gibbs, I can't. I just need to get out and get some fresh air, really I'm good I…"

"Tony." Gibbs said his voice an exasperated sigh.

"Gibbs I can't boss, I don't, I, I can't."

"You can't what Dinozzo, tell me why the hell you look paler than Abby. Why you look like you're about to hit the floor, why you reek of, oh for Christ sake you smell like rotting meat."

"I do not." Dinozzo snapped at Gibbs "damn it I can't tell you anything." Tony said angrily ripping the emergency stop button cover off. The lights switched from blue to white and then to red as the elevator started and lurched to a stop.

"No no no I have to get out of here. I damn it, I need to go."

Gibbs saw Tony crumple down the wall, on to the floor and pull in to the smallest ball he had ever seen a man that size curl into.

"Tony, hey, Tony what?"

"Get away from me," Tony growled, "get away from me."

"Tony I can help, let me help."

"No you can't Gibbs, please stay away, I can't control it anymore."

"Control what Dinozzo?" Gibbs said in a calm voice. He had noticed the strain in Dinozzo's voice had gotten more prevalent the longer they stayed in the car.

"The blood lust, the… oh god you have to get away from me Gibbs I…"

Gibbs knelt next the man despite the warnings. "Anthony, tell me what's wrong."

"I need, oh god, get on the other side of the elevator Gibbs, I waited too long. Please I don't want to hurt you."

"Tony what happened to you?" Gibbs asked pushing Tony's hand way from his face.

"No Gibbs don't please I'm begging you." Tony said trying desperately to roll away from the man.

Gibbs knew he was baiting the tiger so to speak but he had to get Dinozzo to tell him what was wrong but the next thing he knew Tony growled and he was pinned to the floor with a strength he had never known Dinozzo to possess.

"I told you to go away Jethro. I tried to keep you safe from me but you wouldn't listen."

Gibbs saw the teeth and heard the odd mix of regret and danger in the younger man's voice but then he felt the piercing pain in his shoulder. "Dinozzo what hell are you doing?" his voice started out strong and angry but ended up whispery and lust filled.

"No no this isn't fair, god damn it I, I, oh fuck Gibbs, I there's more to this." Tony whispered to Gibbs as he licked the wound he had caused on his boss's shoulder.

"More to what Tony?" Gibbs felt his cock harden and was baffled by the reaction. While he wasn't completely straight, he had never really thought about Tony.

"I damn it I'm a vampire or something. I don't know, I can go in the sun, I guess I can eat, the sun is harsh on my eyes but I can handle it but I have to drink…"

"Drink blood." Gibbs said he ran a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah I think the smell you mentioned is has something to do with me not,"

"Drinking." Gibbs finished "you didn't drink for very long, is it enough…"

"The other problem with me drinking is it makes…"

"Both people horny as hell." Gibbs finished once again.

"Yeah if I drink more I won't be able to keep from fucking you into the floor." Tony said dropping his head onto Gibbs shoulder.

"That why your lunches have been taking so long Dinozzo, fucking some poor woman into the floor?"

"Yeah sorry I I don't know what else to do, they never seem to remember when I'm done. I never," taking a deep breath "I never drink from the same girl. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Tony you are still really pale."

"I know, and a bitch of a headache to but I can't Gibbs. If I take more from you, we will both want to have sex and no matter, what we will. If they open the doors we wouldn't care."

"Hm not sure I care now Dinozzo."

Tony shoved off the floor and pulled himself into a ball in the corner, "Just stay over there please Jethro I can't keep control of this with you so close."

"Alright Tony I'll stay over here."

Tony shivered, "Thanks."

"How did this happen Tony?"

"I, I'm not sure."

"Dinozzo!"

"I really don't. I went out to have a drink, I was in a bar just a few blocks from my apartment. I had one drink went to the john, asked for another and half way through it I felt like crap. I paid my bill and went home, when I woke up I felt worse and couldn't figure out what was wrong. I went to the store to get something, anything to feel better. When I walked in the girl behind the counter said the pharmacist was out for the day. The next thing I knew we were in the storeroom fucking and I was drinking her blood when we uh um finished she just said thanks and walked away. I didn't drink for the next two days but it was horrible."

"How long has it been since you drank?"

"Just since last night."

"So what two or three times a day?"

Dinozzo nodded his head, "At least twice."

"Anything else you should be telling me Tony?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'm more aggressive or anything."

"You don't want me near you right now." Gibbs pointed out.

"I don't want to rape you boss, there's a difference. I don't mean ug I meant in aggressive in a physically dangerous way, I just don't want to pin you to the floor…"

"And fuck my brains out."

"Yeah, can we not talk about it? It's hard to control when you're talking about it."

"Alright but once your steady we are going to have a conversation."

"Yeah sure fine."

"I mean it Dinozzo."

"I said yes damn it. Oh god you're killing me Gibbs."

"Hm speaking of are you?"

"No I'm not dead. I can and have walked into a church, I bleed, and I heal. Ok so I heal faster but not fast enough you can watch it."

"Alright I'll leave you…"

"Yes! Thank you there really is a god." Dinozzo said as the elevator lurched and the doors opened to the bullpen.

"Go Dinozzo get something…"

"Taking the stairs is all, boss."

Gibbs shook his head and sat down at his desk. This was insane; his lead agent had just attacked him in the elevator and told him he was some weird vampire, a sex vampire. He shook his head and chuckled to himself, "Leave it to Dinozzo to become a vampire that had to fuck too."

Fifteen minutes later Dinozzo returned looking steadier than when he left. Gibbs checked the clock.

"Pack it up, get some sleep. Everyone in at 8 am Monday we're not on call, so enjoy it." The team gathered their bags and left one by one. Gibbs watched Tony drag his feet until the others left.

"Want to get a bite to eat boss?" Tony asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Gibbs just raised an eyebrow. "My house, Dinozzo." he said walking past the man.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony walked into the basement about 45 minutes later carrying a pizza and beer. Gibbs just leaned against the workbench.

"I haven't eaten in 6 months boss."

"So it was a bluff then?"

"Yeah I wasn't sure and I didn't want to try, to scared."

"But I bullied you in to it."

"Thanks." Tony said with one of his million watt smiles.

"So spill."

"Hang on boss." Dinozzo opened a beer and drank heavily, "Oh god," then he took the biggest slide of the pizza and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. "Oh mmmmm oh." he moan around the pie just as he had with the sandwich.

"This is the best pizza ever. Okay so what do you want to know?" Tony said sitting on the bottom stair.

"Not more aggressive?"

"Have you notice anything?"

"No I haven't. Speed?" Gibbs asked.

"A little, I can do my run in 20 minutes instead of 35. I can read little faster to, reflexes are slightly faster but not so fast someone would notice."

"Eyesight?'

"Things seem more crisp I guess, but not anything really noticeable. Nothing seems to be over the top except for the um yeah well that's not work related."

"Need to know Dinozzo, I need to know all of it, need to know how to help you."

"You want to help me?"

"No one should have to go through anything alone Dinozzo. Christ Tony, I've got your six, you know that."

"I know boss. I just didn't, I wasn't sure how you would take this is all. I wasn't sure how any of you would take it."

"We are a team Tony, and a family."

"Yeah, a really dysfunctional family."

"So nothing changed much for you, but your eyes hurt in the light, food tastes better, sex is better and you have to drink blood."

"So far that's all I've found yeah."

"Obviously crime scenes aren't a problem."

"No um uh dead blood doesn't…" Tony waved a hand in the air.

"I get it, it doesn't smell like food."

"No."

"What about adrenaline and all that, the chase?"

"No not really only if I haven't drank then it's a little harder not to take a chunk out of him."

"Have you tried taking a little more often to avoid the whole…"

"Fucking in to oblivion thing, yeah it works but I'd have to drink so often that I would never get any work done."

"You work Dinozzo?" Gibbs laughed.

"Hey I work I just have an unusual way of doing it."

"I'll say." Gibbs watched Tony eat another slice of pizza "hey just cause you can eat doesn't mean you should be a pig, until I don't know find out if you can handle it."

"Yeah I know but it tastes so good."

"Do me a favor and lay off for now."

"Alright boss."

"You called me Jethro in the elevator."

"I did?" Tony asked surprised.

"Yeah, just before you bit me."

"I really am sorry boss."

"I'm not worried about it Tony, so you have no clue how or even when you…" Gibbs paused "changed?"

"No nothing was different about that day, no cuts, no drinking anything weird, not eating anything weird just felt off at the bar."

"Been there before?"

"Yeah not a regular or anything but the bartender knows what beer to grab."

"Hmm they still open?"

"The bar? Yeah new owner last week, though bartenders still there. The place was for sale before."

"Tony your looking pale again did you drink enough from the last person?"

"Guess not, I should go boss. I'll see you Monday."

"Tony wait."

Tony stopped with his hand on the rail half way up to the door. "Gibbs?" Tony said questioningly.

"Tony I," Gibbs cleared his throat, "I can't get it out of my head."

With his back still to his boss Tony asked, "What can't you get out?"

"The feeling of when you bit me."

"I thinks it's just uh some sort of, I don't know siren thing to distract people when I…"

"Have the girls you've been screwing been following you around?"

"No I've seen a few and they don't really seem to act different why?"

"Because ever since the elevator all I want is for you to finish what you started. I jacked off twice before you got here and I'm still hard."

"Oh god," Tony said dropping his head to his chest. "I'm sorry Gibbs."

"Don't apologize."

"It's a sign of weakness I know, I still feel bad that…"

"Dinozzo," Gibbs barked only feet from the young vampire, "I've been with men before so don't worry that you've somehow changed me."

"But I…"

"Tony look at me." Tony sighed, took a deep breath and turned around, "what do you see?"

"My boss." Tony asked hopeful.

Gibbs stepped up and onto the same runner as Tony, "Alright are you attracted to me at all?"

"Jethro I'm attracted to everyone right now, everyone smells good when I'm, I I'm hungry, hell even Ducky but hey it's Ducky so…"

"I get it Dinozzo," Gibbs said laying a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Boss you really are killing me." Tony said tipping his head onto Gibb's hand. His tongue darting out and licking the skin between the older man's thumb and finger.

"So kill me back." Gibbs replied his voice throaty.

"I don't think I can keep from doing it now." Tony said with a shiver that made his whole body shake. "Bedroom if I'm going to fuck into next week I want someplace soft for a change."

"That can be arranged." When the pair made it to the bedroom, both their clothes were strewn all over the house. Tony pushed Gibbs on to the bed, "I really can't believe you going to let me do this boss."

"Tony."

"Huh?"

"No boss here."

"Okay Jethro." Tony pushed the man down and began kissing him earnestly.

Jethro moaned and arched up into Tony's body, he couldn't believe he was doing this either but it felt right.

Tony dragged himself away when he felt the little bit of pressure that meant to him his teeth where going to shift. "No not yet." he said to himself. Taking a breath to steady himself, he asked "supplies?"

"No condoms," Gibbs replied, "but lubes in the top drawer."

"Don't think it much matters, I may sleep around a lot," Tony drawled out, "but I haven't caught anything and I'm sure you…"

"I'm clean."

Pulling the lube free from the drawer, Tony kissed Jethro gently and worked his way down the man's chest to his nipples while he poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He rubbed the outside of Jethro's ass and heard the man moan again, very carefully he slipped one finger in up to the first knuckle.

Jethro moaned, gasped and sighed all at the same time. His breath caught and he stilled for a moment and then Tony barely caught it out of the corner of his eye Jethro's head nodded once. Pushing in father Tony felt his companion list off the bed, "Oh god." After a few moments of stretching, Tony added a second finger and then later a third. When Jethro was moaning and writhing below him, Tony pulled free and used a discarded shirt to clean his hand, coating his cock with more lube, he line up his cock head with Jethro's well stretched ass, leaned in and asked his soon to be lover once more, "Are you sure Jethro?"

"Yes Tony I'm sure, more sure than I have ever been."

Tony pushed into to the older man's body with one slow fluid stroke, both men gasped and moaned when Tony bottomed out. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Jethro became accustom to Tony's cock.

"I'm good Tony." He said finally.

"Oh yes you are, so good Jethro." Tony said his s drawn out slightly because of his teeth.

Tony felt Jethro shift on the bed and then felt the man's hand on his face, figuring what he wanted he turned his face into his hand and opened his mouth.

When Jethro slide his thumb into Tony's mouth Tony couldn't help but lick the top of the digit, when it dragged across his tooth he shuttered and pulled almost completely free of his partner then he pushed back in again making the man moan.

"Oh Jethro I can't go slow, now I'm too close to… to whatever this is."

"Don't then." Jethro said wrapping his strong legs around the vampire's waist.

Tony's head dropped into Jethro's neck and bit. When the blood poured into his mouth, he moved faster and faster. The second mouth full he reached between them and found Jethro's rock hard cock weeping with precum, "I can't until you do Jethro you have to come for me." Tony growled out.

Jethro felt his balls draw up and tighten the familiar tingle in his spine was almost all the way to his skull. He was so close but just not quite, "Bite me again Tony."

"What? No I've taken too much already." He said thrusting deeply.

"Don't drink just the pain."

"Hmm." Tony got an idea and tipped his head back a little bit so that his teeth would scrape instead of puncture.

"Oh god yes." Jethro said as the world grayed out.

Tony felt Jethro's ass tighten almost to the point of pain and then he too came.

After a few minutes, the pair untangled themselves from each other. Tony pushed Jethro back onto the bed when he tried to move to clean up. "Tony what are you doing? I oh." Jethro stopped when he felt the tongue on his stomach, lapping up every drop of come. When the young vampire was done Gibbs pushed him back and returned the favor since he had sprayed both of them. He knelt on the bed and looked up at Tony, there was color in his cheeks again and he looked much, Gibbs search his mind for the right word the only thing he could come up with was healthier.

Tony sat up on his elbows and raised one eyebrow, "Like what you see?"

"Hm ya know what? I think yeah, I think I do." Leaning over and kissing Tony, both of them taking like him.


	3. Chapter 3

Downstairs stairs Gibbs watched Dinozzo eat. "God this is stupid, I know it's the same food as before but it tastes so much better."

"So I'm guessing," Gibbs, said in between long pulls of caffeine, "that everything is enhanced but like you said last night nothing is over the top."

" Yeah although I've noticed that my sense of smell is better than all the rest."

"Hm."

"I can smell a wound on someone fairly far away but I'm not drawn to it. Does that make scene?"

"Dinozzo none of this makes scene."

"What are we making scene of bossman?" Abby said bouncing into the kitchen.

"Abbs, what's ya doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"Well you said to enjoy our time off so I made gumbo and brought it over here to get all yummy."

"Not that I don't love your gumbo, but why my house?"

"Because you never come to my place and for some reason I just knew you were going to need to eat up." Abby said walking over to Gibbs to give him a hug when she pulled back she say two little holes in his upper shoulder.

Turning she said, "Hey Tony," and found the man trying to disappear where he stood, her eyebrows knitted together.

"Hey Abbs, what's up?"

"Nothing much." she said.

"Ok hay I'm gonna head uh um out thanks for the uh well you know." Tony's face turned a pale shade of pink as he tried to slide out the kitchen doorway.

"Dinozzo." Tony stopped as soon as Gibbs spoke.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"Think you're gonna have to tell her." Tony shoulders dropped.

"Yeah I know," Tony turned around and watched the elegant ballet of hands in front of him. Abby was saying something to Gibbs in sign and he was answering her back. Tony sighed and walked over to Abby and put a hand on top of hers, stilling her fingers.

"Abby please remember I love you and nothing has changed really. I should have told you sooner but I was afraid. I was afraid of all of you actually."

"Why would you be afraid of us Tony?" Abby asked looking up into the eyes of her friend.

"Just say it Tony. Don't think it's gonna matter if you do it quick or draw it out." Gibbs said placing a hand of support on Tony's shoulder.

"I know I just know I'm about to be deaf in one ear." Tony joked, "Let's go sit down in the living room firsts." The trio wondered into the living room and Tony sat next to Abby on the couch. Abby, who could barely contain her energy when she wasn't excited and scared for a friend was bouncing booth boots on the floorboards.

"What Tony what what what what what oh my god just tell me already." she chattered away.

"Please promise you won't scream Abby."

"I won't scream." she said clamping down hard on her lips.

"I am I," taking a deep breath, "I'm a vampire."

"What?!"

"Abby you said you wouldn't scream." Tony shouted as he put a hand over her mouth.

"Imorry."

"What?"

Abby pushed the hand from her mouth, "I'm sorry."

"Ok you done?"

"Yes I'm done yelling, I'm sorry. Ok how long, since last night?"

"No."

"Tony better," Gibbs waved a hand towards Abby.

"Yeah," Tony put his hand back on Abby's mouth and continued, "six months ago give or take."

"What?!" came a mumbled scream, shoving the hand down hard this time, Abby did her best Gibbs's stare, "what do you mean six months Anthony Michael Dinozzo? Because I know you would never keep a secret this big after the whole mess with Jeanne, you would never not tell me something this important after how that ended up."

"Abby this is different, this is way different."

"Gibbs you didn't know either did you? No because if he kept it from me, he kept it from you to. Anthony…"

"Abigail stop." Tony said, "I was afraid of how you guys would react. I couldn't handle it if you all turned away from me just because of some I don't, some title name thing. I don't I'm not even sure that's what I should call myself."

"Better explain it all to her Dinozzo."

"I need Cafepow! too process this though." Abby said getting up and retrieving her drink from the kitchen where she had set it so she could ask Gibbs about the mark on his shoulder.

"So six months ago you started keeping a MOAS again?" referring to the last mother of all secrets that had been the whole la grenouille undercover operation.

"Abbs," Tony whispered, "don't please just listen. I pretty much woke up feeling like shit, no idea why. Couldn't have been bad food or anything, didn't feel like a bug so I went to the pharmacy down the way from my apartment asked to talk to the pharmacist but he was out for the day. The next thing I know I'm in some store room with the counter girl, teeth in her neck, blood in my mouth and…"

"Dinozzo…"

"I know boss and I'm, well we are about to come."

"You have sex when you drink?" Abby asked.

"Can't seem to keep from having sex when I…" Tony left it unfinished.

"How many times a day do you…"

"Two to three." Tony mumbled telling Abby was somehow worse than telling Gibbs.

"Okay you still work in the day time so what else changed?"

"Nothing really, everything seems to be a little better, speed, strength, reflexes, smell, sight all that."

"I'm guessing from the little show in my lab yesterday, taste to."

"Yeah taste to, I was too afraid to try food but uh…"

"I blackmailed him into it yesterday." Gibbs grumbled.

"Good bossman, so why are you at bossmans place Tony?"

Tony pushed off the couch and walked out the back door.

"Abby." Gibbs sighed.

"What, what did I say?"

"Yesterday I went with him to get lunch, that's when he's been drinking during the day."

"He didn't drink yesterday how…"

"Abbs."

"Okay." Abby made a motion mimicking locking a lock and throwing the key over her shoulder.

Gibbs just shook his head. "I walked past his desk and could smell that scent he has now."

"Oh the sweet one." she said after making like unlocking the lock and then quickly relocking it.

"Yeah that one," shaking his head, "it was the strongest I have ever smelled it, I dragged him into the elevator. He damn near passed out before he got there. Once we were in there I asked him what was up but he wouldn't answer me just kept saying he couldn't tell me."

A repeat performance of unlocking and lock again Abby said, "But he never says no to you, never."

"I know Abbs. He really was afraid we would all turn away from him. Still is actually. Anyways, he tried to start the elevator and it actually broke." Gibbs heard her gasp. "That's when he broke down, just crumpled to the floor telling me I had to get out of there. That he couldn't control it much longer. I wouldn't listen to him got to closer and the next thing I know I'm pinned to the floor and he's biting my shoulder and…"

"What about the…"

"Abby."

"I'm sorry Gibbs."

"He only took a small amount, he was able just barley to keep from…" Gibbs didn't finish.

"Okay so little sips and he can hold back."

"Abby it's not just him, not sure how or why but when he does bites you, you want him to and while little sips seems to keep it so he can stop from fucking you, it hurts."

"You mean?"

"Abby, shit you know I don't talk. You know I would never say this to you, but since he bit me yesterday all I could think about was him finishing what he started, even knowing it meant we were going to end up fucking."

"You guys?"

"Yeah last night. He drank from someone after the elevator was repaired and when he came here last night I I told him what was happening."

"Did he drink from you again?"

"Yeah when we, it doesn't seem like he takes much though Abbs. I think we need to tell Ducky and you two need to, I don't know to do some research or something. He obviously can't be the only one out there like this."

"Yeah we'll have to be careful about any tests though, you know he doesn't like being…"

"Poked and studied." Gibbs sighed he knew his second had never had a love of hospitals but after contracting the plague it had become more of a hatred. "Hmm I wonder if this has helped his lungs."

"What do you mean boss?"

"He said he heals faster, not fast enough to watch but I was wondering if this whatever it is would have fixed what the plague did to his lungs."

"We better ask him before we think about this anymore boss."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll go talk to him." Gibbs said pulling himself from the chair; he followed the lingering scent of Dinozzo outside to his back yard. He found the vampire/man standing in the sun; his face turned upwards, arms out. "Tony." Gibbs said softly not wanting to startle the man.

"I can hear you now Gibbs, most of the time I know when your behind me."

"Then why do you."

"To keep the secret Jethro. I think I need to go, no, I know I need to go."

"Tony Abby and I want to help you understand this. We think it might be a good idea to tell Ducky."

"No Gibbs two people can keep a secret if one is dead remember, there is…"

"My rules, I can change them."

"No I Jethro, I can't. I have to go, I can feel it slipping."

"Let us help you Tony." Gibbs stepped up into Tony's personal space.

"God I have almost no control right now and you smell so damn good." Tony dropped his head on Jethro's shoulder. "I want to taste you again but I can't, I won't hurt you again."

"Tony." Jethro took a half step back, lifted Tony's head up until he could look the taller man in the face, there was hurt in Tony's eyes because Gibbs had stepped back from him. "I only moved so I can see your face. You take so little when you drink I think I can handle it again."

"No god Jethro, I boss. I don't want to take you again, no that's not right. I want you again. I oh I have had a man crush on you for years, I have wanted to know what it would be like to be with you but I know you're not into me. It's okay I'll go find…"

"Tony," Gibbs sighed with exasperation, "if I didn't want you again I wouldn't offer, you know that. I may not have had a crush on you but you're a damn fine looking man."

Tony laughed, "Am I even a man anymore Jethro?" he pushed the older man away from him, "am I? I drink fucking blood." he hissed between his teeth which had suddenly shifted on him. "I can't even control these."

Abby had been standing at the door for a few minutes watching the pair, she wanted to help her friend so much be she was a afraid he would freak at her offer more than their boss's. Going with her first idea she stepped out on the porch, "Have you tried bagged blood Tony?" she asked her head tipped to one side.

His shoulders dropped, "Yeah I stole a bag from the ra during the Martin case."

"Tony." Gibbs said his name with some condemnation.

"After they coded him Jethro, after. I would never have taken supplies that might have hindered them, never."

"I know. I know, I'm sorry."

"It didn't help." Abby said guessing the outcome.

"No it made it worse I think, whatever they use to keep it from coagulating made me sick."

"Alright, have you tried drink it fresh but from a glass or cup."

"No I Abby thanks but I need to go I." Tony stumbled trying to turn away from his friends.

"Gibbs caught him before he hit the ground, "No I don't think you're going anywhere Lestat."

"Did Gibbs just quote a movie name?" Tony asked Abby.

"Yes he did."

"Kay just making sure I wasn't hearing things on top of seeing double."

"Damn it Tony when did that start?"

"About twenty minutes ago."

"Tony." both Abby and Gibbs growled. "Help me get him up stairs Abby."

"On it boss." Abby said putting her shoulder under the limp arm of her friends. When they finally got Tony on to the bed, Abby made short work of his clothes.

"Abby, stopping I'm not going to drink."

"Yes you are. You're going to drink and sip. Gibbs said it didn't seem like you took very much maybe if you drank more you wouldn't need to drink as often."

"I don't want to hurt anyone Abby." Tony whispered, his head was killing him.

"We could each give a pint and be just fine Tony."

"Abby I don't know how much a pint is when I'm."

"I know, it's okay. I would say if your drinking from an artery no more than ten seconds or hmm like 6 mouth full's if you on a smaller vein like with Gibbs shoulder you could go closer to a minute and more like a dozen or so."

"Abby just please go I don't want to do this."

"Tony we're here for you." Gibbs said sitting on the bed.

Tony looked as if he had lost weight since he got dressed this morning. He's cheeks where sunken in and his ribs were defiantly more prominent. Deciding the man was going to be too stubborn for his own good Gibbs did what he needed to do to protect one of his own, even if it was from themselves. He pulled Abby off the bed, hearing Tony sigh he pulled her to the spare room.

"Gibbs stop it."

"Abby shush he can hear us." he started signing to her.

"He won't willing do this, we are going to have to make him drink. I think one of us should feed him and the other…"

Abby stilled his hands and said "I will take which ever you feel less comfortable with Gibbs you fed him last night I can do both actually."

"Abbs it's ok. I'm alright with being with Tony. I haven't been with a guy in many years but with Tony it's…" Gibbs shrugged.

Abby singed back, "it's Tony."

"Yeah."

"Rock paper scissors for who feeds him?"

Gibbs felt like a kid for doing it but it seemed better than silently arguing who was going to take the other part of the package. In the end, Abby was to feed him and Gibbs was to take the sexual part of the feeding.

Still signing Abby asked "Do you thing I should cut my hand or something?"

"Yeah Abbs I think you're going to have to."

Gibbs grabbed Abby's arm as she entered the room and pointed to the bed.

Now they knew for sure something had to be done, they had only been gone a few minutes and there was a huge difference in Tony's appearance.

"He is withering ways boss," Abby had to sign because there was no way she could get her voice past her throat.

It looked as if in the five or so minuets Tony had lost 50 or 60 pounds, his hair lay limp about his face and even his hands looked thinner.

With a very determined look on her face, Abby grabbed Gibbs pants from him and pulled the pocketknife off the belt, she carefully crawled on to the bed hoping any movement she did cause didn't make her friend hurt.

There was a small moan but nothing really beyond that. With so much body mass gone, Abby could see how shallow his breaths were. She accidently jarred him and he let out a breath he had been holding to, to try to keep from crying out in agony. Abby smelt the scent Gibbs had mentioned it was an odd combination on rotting meat and flowers.

Gibbs watched as Abby took his knife and dragged it across her palm, she bit her lip to keep from crying out and alerting Tony to their plan, not that Gibbs figured he was able to do much about it until it was too late.

Tony's mouth was wide open, panting through the pain surging through his body when he felt something drop on his tongue. He almost gagged but then more liquid was there and he couldn't keep the moan from him lips, so lost in the agony and simultaneous bliss of blood entering his system, he reached for it and bit down, he heard Abby's soft moan but it didn't register.

Gibbs watched Tony, he knew the second it dawned on the man what he was doing. Gibbs sat down and as soon as Tony pulled away from Abby's hand, he kissed the man. He could taste the blood on his lips and when Tony tried to pull back again Jethro pushed him into the mattress, he didn't let up until Tony finally gave in and kissed him back. To his side he heard Abby whimpering "Boss I don't think this idea is going to work."

"What idea Abby?" Tony said hoarsely.

"No I don't think it is Abby, plus I think he's going to need more because he waited so long."

"What idea?" Tony asked again his voice strong but ragged.

Turning his back to Tony, Gibbs signed to Abby once again, "Give me the knife I'll take care of both of you."

"Gibbs." Abby whispered before she handed him the knife and curled into a ball on the corner of the bed rocking back and forth.

"What idea?"

"Tony you need to drink."

"I just did from Abby she's oh god what did I do?"

"Tony, focus. Look at your hand."

"What?" Tony said shaking his head which still hurt badly and his vision was still double and blurred.

"Look at your hand." Jethro said picking it up from the bed where it was wrapped around the sheets.

Tony focused long enough to see that he could literally count the bones in his hand "oh god."

"You looked worse before you feed from her Tony you need more."

"I can't Jethro; I don't want to take too much."

"We'll be fine Anthony, take from me and I'll take care of Abby."

"No no no." Tony whispered trying to pull away from both of them. "no just let whatever this is finish."

"No we are going to help you beat it."

"Please." Tony begged he couldn't stand to see Abby in the state. She was she was whimpering and thrashing on the bed.

"You can't leave us Tony that's an order."

"No fair Gibbs that fighting dirty."

"I fight with any means necessary to save my people, Tony. You know that, come here Abby girl."

Abby uncurled and moved over to Gibbs. "Lay down little one we'll fix it."

"Please it hurts, it hurts."

"I know baby, I'm sorry." Tony said.

Abby reached for Gibbs, who hovered over her and pulled him down onto her chest. "please Jethro."

He never took his eyes from her and he slid into her, her back arching as he did so.

"Dinozzo you better get over here and drink before I cut my damn hand and force feed you like Abby did."

Tony looked at his boss and mentally shrugged. He watched for a moment as Abby writhed under him, he reached out to touch the man's back and saw his own hand again. A shiver ran down his spine, if he didn't drink, he would die. "Are you sure Jethro, I, you're still sore from…"

"Tony you're trying my patience."

Tony smirked a little and said, "On your six boss." carefully he lined up with the ass in front of him and gently pushed into the man's core, and both men stopped and shuddered together. Abby even stilled for a moment.

When Jethro was ready for this to continue, he tipped his head to the side while he reach behind him and pulled Tony's head down to his neck. When he felt Tony's mouth on his neck, he lifted his shoulder up a fraction of an inch and rubbed Tony's cheek. "Drink Tony I want some meat on your bone when we're done with this."

"Jet I can't I don't."

"Anthony. You're disobeying me."

Tony shivered once more and sighed, "Yes gunny." He licked the skin once more and bit as gently as he could. Both Abby and Jethro cried out as they came, a moment later Tony came with a loud growl. Tony flung himself off to the side of the spent pair panting.

Gibbs looked over at the vampire, there was a little red ring around his lips but the fact that there was color in his face again and his cheeks were once more full made Gibbs heart skip a beat, they had stopped whatever had been happening.


	5. Chapter 5

Hours later the trio wandered down stairs Jethro and Abby's stomachs growling and dehydration setting in.

Tony sat at the table looking at his hands, the only bones he could see now where the knuckles you always saw.

"Tony" Abby said sitting on his lap.

"Yeah Abbs?" he said with a sigh.

"Don't ever do that again. Seeing you like that hurt worse than anything."

"I'm sorry Abby. I didn't know."

"Now we do let's avoid it huh?" Gibbs said setting fruit and cheese on the table, "light first Abby then we'll get some steaks. Tony" Gibbs said as he laid a hand on his shoulder, "what she said."

"I am sorry guys, really I should have just left last night."

"No Tony, you're missing the point. We are happy to help you honest. Besides that was one of my wildest fantasies come true."

"What you got some fang banger kink?"

"Well duh Tony I'm Goth but no seeing you two together."

"You're into slash Abby?"

"Slash hey no one's dead Dinozzo."

"Gibbs that's snuff, slash is an erotica term meaning same sex." Abby explained.

"Ah oh ok."

"Think we should mention the other thing yet?" Abby signed.

"In a bit." Gibbs answered back.

"No fair using sign you two. I don't know what you're saying."

"Ya think Dinozzo?"

"Hey have you two noticed that when you're we're well…"

"Slashing?" Gibbs said

"Yeah you use each other's names you even called him Jet Tony."

"No I hadn't." Tony said.

"I call him Tony."

"Only when you're trying to get through to him boss man."

Gibbs opened his mouth to say something but stopped.

"Eat Abby."

Tony picked up a grape he moaned in pleasure again, "I almost wish you could taste this but I wouldn't wish this on anyone."

"It's okay Tony we understand."

"I'm still not sure why you?"

"Never leave a man behind Dinozzo."

"Simper fi." Tony answered back.

After the plate had been demolished and three water bottles each had been drank, the pair looked at each other and both nodded once.

"We need to tell Ducky." They said at the same Time.

"No no," Tony put his hands up, "no!"

"Dinozzo you need as many people as you can get, especially Ducky and Abby. They need to see if they can figure out what happened and what you can and can't do. Maybe certain things speed up the need for the blood, maybe being in the sun is bad for you, you just don't burst into flames, maybe you shouldn't eat or maybe you should only eat certain things. We need to figure this out and Ducky would be the best bet."

Tony sighed, "Fine."

"I had a thought earlier to, you said this heals you, not fast but heals you."

"Yeah."

"We need to find out if it healed your lungs."

"Oh I never, I never even thought to wonder about that."

"Yeah you were too caught up in the 'I need to drink and fuck part'."

"It's a pretty big part boss."

"I know," he ran a hand down the back of Tony's neck "but we should get this all figured out."

"Call Ducky."

Abby bounced up and grabbed her phone walking into the living room.

"It's okay Tony we'll all get through this in one piece, even if it kills us."

"Ha ha boss didn't know you had a scene of humor. Oh god I have to tell Ducky."

"We just talked about that."

"No I have to tell Ducky." Tony stressed the word tell heavily.

"Oh yeah we'll get through it." Gibbs said patting his shoulder.

Abby came back in, "He said he couldn't get over here for a few hours, had to wait for the nurse to come over for mother."

"That's fine lets go get food I don't have much left we'll make dinner for all of us."

"Maybe I shouldn't eat until you know."

"Maybe if you just eat smaller and didn't ignore the other for so long Tony, come on why would stuff taste better if you weren't suppose to eat it." Abby said

"Yeah I guess."

"Let's do what you did yesterday and see if feeding helps okay. If it's too much, you'll just have to give in sooner and drink."

"I've already taken too much."

"When Ducky gets here he can check our blood pressure."

"You two are worse than…"

"Than what Dinozzo?"

"I don't know, I just don't know."

"Come on Lestat let's go hunt."

"I think I've damaged you somehow boss I really do."

"Tony it was a book before it was a movie."

"I know that, and I don't want to be Lestat he was an ass, I don't like his character."

"Then who do you want to be?"

"Spike."

Abby laughed and hugged Tony, "You are so a Spike."

Tony grinned and when he saw the look on Gibbs face, he said, "We'll have to stop at the video story Abbs."

"Yep but it will be worth it."


	6. Chapter 6

Hours later Ducky ran the doorbell then walked in, "Jethro Abigail?"

"We're in here, Duck." Abby called out.

"What on earth?" there curled up on the floor were Tony, Abby, and Jethro. They were watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There where plates stacked up on the coffee table and a gigantic bowl of popcorn on what turned out to be one of the mattresses from one of the rooms.

"Have a seat duckmister this one's almost done. We actually got Gibbs to watch TV."

"I can see that Abby but why?"

"In a sec."

Ducky sat back on the couch and watched the trio. Tony was absently rubbing Abby's leg that was tangled up in his and Gibbs had a hand draped over her back and was tracing a small spiral on Tony's arm. After about ten minutes, the episode finished.

"That is Spike." Tony pointed at the TV like it was some kind of revelation.

"Alright, alright. I concede Tony, Spike it is."

"Would someone please tell me what is going on now."

"Rock paper scissors for it guys?" Tony asked hopefully.

"No." they both said.

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Yes we can." Gibbs said.

"What pals, drive a man to drink you two."

"Tony," Gibbs said in that tone only Gibbs had, "you're stalling."

"I know."

"Anthony if you have a problem, you know I can't tell anyone doctor."

"I know Duck."

"If you want to talk in private."

"Little late for that duckster." Abby said chuckling.

"Dear boy please…"

Sucking in a deep breath Tony said, "I'm a vampire, I think. I have to drink blood a few times a day, but I can be in the sun, churches and I still have a heartbeat. I think I can eat, my senses and reflexes are little stronger and little more well everything. I'm faster but not that much, I heal quicker, but not so fast you can watch it. No, I don't know how, why, or for sure when, except that it was about six months ago and no I can't drink or whatever of bagged blood. If I go to long, it's bad um really bad."

Ducky watched Abigail pulled her legs under her and begin to rock when Tony mentioned going to long.

"How long is to long my boy?"

"I'm not sure the longest I've gone was um…"

"13 hours." Gibbs supplied, "and I think that was about 5 to many."

"How bad was bad if I may ask?"

Abby pulled into a tighter ball but laid down on Tony's leg when he shifted closer to her.

"Bad Duck he looked like he lost 100 pounds and his color was way off," Gibbs answered, Tony was just soothing Abby, running his hand over her hair.

"His hair was wrong to Duck." he heard Abby whisper.

"Anything else Tony?"

"Wicked head ache."

"And double vision." Gibbs said.

"Anthony."

"I didn't know Ducky honest, I didn't. I didn't want to hurt them."

"So instead you hurt yourself."

"There's more Ducky." Abby said.

"What else?"

"When he drinks there is a connection," Gibbs said, "I don't know how to put it other than bluntly."

"Alright I am a doctor."

"Its erotic Ducky," Tony said, "they we we have to."

"We have to have sex, Ducky." Gibbs said.

"Really?"

"Yeah I bit him yesterday in the elevator and we didn't and well…"

Gibbs was face was red but he pushed on, "I jacked off twice and was still hard it wasn't till he showed up here that I was able to get some relief."

"How many times have you drank from them Tony?"

"Abby once earlier today, Jethro twice well three times with the elevator, but I know I didn't take very much then. I don't want to hurt anyone Ducky but I am also getting really tired of screwing in an alley like some tom cat."

"Oew in the ally Tony?"

"I don't always have Time for a hotel Abbs."

"Find a broom closet at least."

"Abby I haven't been drinking at work I didn't want to take a chance at getting caught."

"Okay well we will figure out something dear boy. Let's check your blood pressures shall we. So may I ask what was with the Buffy marathon?"

"Jethro started calling me Lestat, I told him I didn't like Lestat that he was a jerk. So he asked who I wanted to be and I said spike and Abby agreed but our fearless leader didn't know who Spike was."

"Ahh yes I myself much prefer angel actually."

"Way to go duckman you watch Buffy?"

"Mother got me hooked some time ago; I dare say the plot lines are thin but entertaining none the less."


	7. Chapter 7

After checking all of their blood pressures Ducky said that Jethro was off limits for a few days but Abby was alright for one more. He said he would prescribe both of them iron pills and a few other medications that might help them produce more blood, he said Tony was low but with in an acceptable range.

They made plans to draw some blood from Tony on Monday and have Abby look it over. Abby and Ducky both left to go and do some research in their respective fields to see if any viable information could be found regarding Tony's situation.

Before Abby left she kissed and hugged Tony, "We'll fix it or at least as much as we can."

"Thanks Abbs.

After they left Tony started looking for his shoes so he to could go home.

"Lose something Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked in his usual gruff tone.

"My shoes boss can't find them."

"Bedroom Abby took them off when you were trying to, hmm commit suicide."

"I was not trying…" he stopped when the glare started, when it lessened he started again, "I wasn't trying to kill…" the glare re-intensified and he stopped again, "boss."

"You were dying up there Tony." Gibbs barked out.

"Boss maybe I am already… hey what the hell?!" Tony jerked his hand back after Gibbs grabbed it and sliced his palm with his knife.

"Dead men don't bleed Dinozzo." taking the vampires hand back in his and lifting it into his line of sight "you said you still have a heart beat I could hear it this morning when we woke up so I know you're not lying about that besides the fact that Ducky just took your damn blood pressure."

"No technically he took yours and Abby's cuz god knows how much of this blood is mine." Tony dropped to the couch.

"Tony we'll figure this out, well I don't know if it possible to go back but…" Gibbs tipped his head leaving the statement unsaid.

"I have to go boss, I need to fuck I don't want to do this." Tony rubbed his temples.

"Head ache back."

"Yeah visions fine but I have to go Gibbs."

"Tony."

"Yeah?"

"It will be ok." Gibbs patted Tony on the shoulder, "I'll get your shoes, just rest for a minute."

Sunday morning found Tony in his own bed, trying to sleep but the headache the heralded the lack of blood intake was creeping up on him.

"Damn it I can't even sleep in on the weekends anymore." he flipped himself over and cursed at the ceiling.

"Tony such language."

"Abby what are you doing here and wait how did you get in here?"

"Ziva's not the only one good with a lock pick Tony."

"Why?"

"Tony we are going to take care of you."

"Abby no please, I… you guys don't get it, you're not understanding, I don't want to hurt you."

"Tony it doesn't hurt." Abby said bouncing up and down in her boots, "At first it hurts for a like a second not even a second like a tenth of a tenth of a second."

"Abby," Tony snapped, "please go I'll be fine. I can't keep doing this to you guys."

"Tony Gibbs and I talked with Ducky last night; we think you should tell the team, all of them even Palmer."

"Abby no I am not putting them through this."

"I could understand you not wanting to tell Kate but Ziva would so be ok with this, you know that." Abby said, exasperation leaking in to her voice.

"Abby come on you know the effects me," Tony swallowed hard and hissed, "drinking from people has, I am not going to force that on McGee or Palmer or Ziva no."

"Come on Tony you know they would do anything for you."

"Abby stop it's not going to happen. I am not going to rape my friends, hell my family to keep living."

"It's not rape Anthony Michael Dinozzo not if we all agree to it. Tony we can't lose you I can't, I WON'T SEE YOU LIKE YESTERDAY AGAIN, I can't Tony it would be worse than Kate I won't."

"Abby come here." Tony patted the bed next to him, "I don't want to go but maybe it's my time. I think I've been on borrowed time for most if not all of my life."

"Stop it Tony we are not going to let you melt away." she said with a shrug.

"Melt?" Tony said with one eyebrow raised.

"That's what it looked like to me."

"Whatever, go home, Abby. I love you too much to do this to you."

"And I love you too much to let you be pigheaded." And before Tony could blink Abby had him pinned to the bed and was kissing him; he was distracted only for a second by the kiss when he heard the familiar snick of handcuffs.

"Abigail no damn it, I won't drink from you." Tony said with anger in his eyes.

"Yes you will Tony. Ducky said it was okay, we just have to figure out something else for dinner."

"Why Abby," Tony whispered, "why? I don't want to hurt you." he pleaded anger only made his head hurt more he was finding.

"Tony," Abby straddled his lap and kissed him on the forehead, "it doesn't hurt."

"What if I lose control, what if I don't stop in time? I couldn't handle being responsible for something like that please Abby."

"Tony you would be more distraught over doing it to a complete stranger, someone you had never met before someone who had no idea what they were getting themselves in for."

"Oh god what have I been doing I can't do this let me out of these Abby please ."

Abby kissed the cheek where the single tear slipped past, "Tony it's okay we're family let us help you."

"No no no," Tony kept whispering it over and over, he turned his face and buried it in his arm. Abby just smiled and took out the knife she had used yesterday and made short work of his boxers.

"Abby, no stop." Tony tried to pull his legs up to his chest but Abby was still sitting on them .

"Tony be a grown up and come eat breakfast."

"No."

"Don't make me play dirty."

"How?"

Abby nicked her finger with the knife tip and moved it just to the side of his face, she knew the moment the smell hit him he tensed up even harder than he already was.

"No don't make me Abby."

Abby for once said nothing just moved her finger stirring the air; it took Tony almost five minutes before he gave in a turned towards her. Abby learned a new piece of information for their research, his eyes where pure green there was almost no black. There was a tiny pin prick in the middle and the green was not his usually bright and shinning green, it was dark for a moment she wondered if the green had somehow absorbed the black they were so dark.

"Last chance Abigail, I can't stop any longer if you don't want to do this throw the key on the bed and run."

"I'm not leaving you Anthony."

"Then un-cuff me."

Abby did and as soon as she had one hand freed Tony pushed her down and drove into her, "oh my god" in the very next instant she felt his teeth pierce her skin and she came instantly, Tony followed quickly behind her.

When they both regained function of their brains Abby looked at Tony and said, "Well that was so much better than I thought it would be but it was way quicker."

"Abby." Tony groused.

"Feel better don't you?"

"Yes ."

"Than stop whining."

"Abby stop baiting the vampire its not wise."

"Ducky." Tony grapped the sheet and pulled it over them both, "what the hell. tell me he was not waiting in the other room?"

"No, Anthony I was not. I just arrived though I think if we are to keep you taken care of my dear boy we are going to need to find a more sound proof abode, you two are rather vocal."

Tony only groaned and pulled the pillow over his face, feeling a round for Abby he pulled her down over the pillow and mumbled, "Smother me please Abby I beg you smother me."

Abby only giggled and bounced of the bed, "I'm going to go clean up hope you don't mind if I use your shower Tony."

Tony stayed under the pillow wondering if he could be smothered now when he heard Abby ask about the shower he put both hands up in the air flipping his wrists as if to shoo her away, he heard her leave the room and then felt the bed dip he bolted up and looked at Ducky.

"NO."

"No Anthony I am not here to offer you dinner." The ME laughed. "I am wondering how you are fairing with this change?"

"I'm not Ducky." Tony said, "I was ready to go yesterday. I really was I'm ready to go now. I do not want to hurt anyone and I am afraid that I will. But neither one of them will listen, I do not know what I am capable of. I don't know if I can slip and end up killing them, I don't know if I could get so angry I could rip someone's throat out."

"When was the last Time you where absolutely so angry you couldn't see straight?" Ducky asked.

"Uh I don't know Duck uh with the McCray case I guess."

"Ah yes the young petty officer that was five months ago yes?"

"Yeah Ducky what does that have to do with…"

"Anthony you changed 6 months ago."

"Oh." Tony said.

"So you where so angry you couldn't see, you where looked in a room with a dangerous man who if I remember right hit you and you did not attack him yet you where only a month old so to speak."

"Huh yeah ok I get it."

"If we find someone who can handle this situation I would really like you to talk to them about this survivor's guilt you are having."

"It's not survivor's guilt Ducky."

"It is just not your usual kind."

"I didn't survive something else no one else did Ducky."

"But you are surviving do to friends and strangers. You know it is like living on a farm and being extremely close to the cattle and pigs you keep, but instead of killing them you have to look them in the eyes after everything is done."

"Uh oh well yeah I guess then there is the whole sex thing."

"Yes that does not help your conscience, we do agree that we should all sit down as a team and think of ways to help with this situation Tony."

"I don't want probie knowing I literally can't keep in my pants now Duck."

"Tony Timothy loves you, he may not love you but he cares for your well being. I think given the option of watching you melt as Abby described it last night or helping with that he would help."

"This is nuts should just go drown myself."

"Would it work?" Ducky asked grimly.

"Crap with my luck no."

"Come on Gibbs is waiting for us at his house he has already called them."

"So I have no say in this?" Tony asked.

"Of course you do but we are going to help you."

"Ha when Abby gets out I'll go clean up."

"Good good, I'm going to call Mr. Palmer, Gibbs didn't not want to scare him so he left it for me to call him. We want the boy to actually show up."

"Thanks Ducky."

"No problem at all come on now up with you." Ducky patted Tony's foot under the sheet.

"Uh I'll wait for Abbs, thanks though Ducky."

"Actually I want to check your lungs and see if I hear the usual noise."

"Usual noise?"

"Well yes since you're bought with the plague you have a different sound not necessarily bad but different."

"Fine." sliding to the end of the bed Tony pulled the sheet with him bunching it around his waist

Ducky listen to his chest, checked a few other vitals while he was at it and had Tony sitting still.

"You are healed my boy."

"What?"

"You're lungs are fine they sound brand new actually."

"Really, so I got something out of this mess after all."

"Would seem so. Ah Abby Gibbs suspicion was right this has healed his lungs, they sound as good as yours or mine well maybe not mine considering my age and my occasional…"

"Ducky."

"Hm ah yes," Ducky stopped his ramble and said, "alright I am off to collect one Mr. Palmer and I will see you both on Jethro's in say an hour and half yes."

"Yes Ducky." Abby bounced in the doorway

"Oh god you guys are really going to make me tell them?"

"Yep come on Tony no one is going to tease you about this."

"Right as if they don't think I'm enough of a slut as is."

"Come on Kate picked on you about it but she wouldn't have said anything."

"Yes she would have Abby and you know it. She would have been the first one to have an issue with everything just most importantly the sex."

Abby sighed he was right Kate would have had an issue with Tony and his new found "other" status but Kate was gone so there was nothing to debate. "Come on Tony let's not make bossman mad, you maybe a vampire but Gibbs still scares me."

"Thanks Abby you so know how to make a guy feel good."

"You're not scary Tony, you're lovable, but you're not scary even when your teeth are out cuz then when you're not thinking about it you lisp."

"Damn it what am I going to have to practice with the damn things."

"Maybe, they are kinda hot Tony."

"Right."


	8. Chapter 8

When Tony finally made it in to the shower, he was glad that this was not one of the things that had changed. If he was honest with himself, which he wasn't, this vampire thing wasn't so bad. He hadn't had to give anything up really, he could still go out in the sun, and he didn't sparkle like Edward or burst into flames.

He could go into churches and he had even tempted what fates there where and dipped a finger in holy water. Nothing had happened, the church didn't split open and an archangel didn't swoop down to smite him.

He didn't have super powers, he didn't have to constantly worry about keeping himself in check, he didn't have to worry about over hearing something he shouldn't, or seeing something.

He didn't react differently to the smell of a crime scene so he could still work.

But then there was the problem of him having to drink or feed or whatever they decided to call it. He could probably handle the blood part or the sex part separately but combined was almost too much to ask.

But again if he was being truthful the blood added to the sex. In the last six months, every Time he had sex it was the best he could remember. Even with Jethro. Tony jerked when he realized that he had called his boss Jethro, not Gibbs, not boss, Jethro. It also clicked that when he had taken Abby he called her Abigail and she hadn't said a word about it. Why was he getting all formal with them when he was …he shuddered he wouldn't finish that thought.

"TONY GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!" Abby yelled from the door, "I want to stop and get something to drink."

"Something Abby you want a café pow."

"Well yeah but that besides the point."

"I'll be out in a second Abbs."

"Hurry."

Tony could almost hear her bouncing in her boots; he just shook his head and rinsed the soap from his body. Looking down over his physique, he was startled by the fact that he was half-hard. He had only been thinking of Abby and Gibbs. He felt a surge and his half-hard cock went to mostly full. Growling he turned to temperature of the shower colder.

Tim pulled up into Gibbs driveway and saw Abby's, Ziva's and Ducky's car. He wondered were Tony was if this was an all hands on deck meeting Dinozzo would be dog meat if he missed it. Getting out of his car, he grabbed the bags of chips he had bought before heading over. He knew it was silly but this wasn't a work meeting, Gibbs had made that clear so he had kept hearing his mother's voice in his head never go empty handed.

Walking in he heard, "in here probie." Well Dinozzo is here Tim thought to himself but he wondered where his car was. Walking into the kitchen Tim sat the chips on the counter and was glad the others had also brought goodies. There was several bags of cookies and a veggie tray. When Tim looked around he saw that he was the last to show up even Palmer was there.

"So uh whats up guys?" Tim ventured.

"Take a second McGee, Gibbs will be in a couple with the steaks." Tony said leaning against the countrer. Ziva shrugged her shoulders when Tim looked her way and Abby got up quickly to fiddle with the chip bags. So obviously Abby knew what was going on but Ziva didn't looking orver at Ducky and Palmer Tim would guess Palmer was in the same boat as Ziva and him while Ducky knew like Abby.

"You ok Tony?" Tim heaerd Abby ask.

"Fine abbs just leave it please this is bad enough with out thinking it to death be for hand."

Tims stomach clinched something was wrong with Tony maybe his plague was back could it come back why wasn't he in the hospital then why were they at Gibbs place was this why Tonys car wasn't here he couldn't drive anymore the youngest agent started watching Tony closer to see if he could see any of the things that had been there just after he beat it he glanced at Ziva but the ex mussad was playing with the bottle of beer in her hand

She wouldn't know how Tony looked and acted she wasn't with the team yet looking at Ducky Tims stomache unclenched some the me would be more worried if that was the case he would be yelling at Tony to go to dr pitt for that matter so would Gibbs but maybe it was to late and this was a fairwell thing no Tim shook his head they wouldn't do it like this a hobbled together dinner party to say good bye to a friend and collegue.

Tim grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge just so he would have something to fiddle with while he waited for Gibbs to come in no sooner had he opened it when the boss came in bearing a huge plate of steaks.

"Eat up Tony yours is on the bottom." Gibbs said setting the plate don't on the counter, "bakers are in the oven if any one wants one."

Gibbs took the top steak and Tim wondered if it was even warm it looked so rare. "Uh boss are there any more well them rare?" Tim asked shyly.

"This one's more done then the rest Tim, figured you and Palmer might not like your still mooing."

Tony snorted and choked on the beer he had been drinking. Abby grabbed the bottle before it hit the floor as Tony tried to breath around the beer now in his windpipe. After coughing for a few minutes he waved everyone off and took a small sip of the saved beer, "Good one boss," Tony rasped out when he seemed fit enough to talk, "I'll have to remember that one."

Tim just shook his head at the interaction between Abby, Gibbs, Tony and Duck had just sat and watched everything.

After everyone ate Gibbs looked at Tony and tipped his head towards the group, Tony shrugged and sighed.

Taking a minute to finish the beer in his hand Tony said, "So how many of you have seen Ultraviolet, Milla Jovovich is this messenger of sorts only she's…"

Palmer interrupted and said, "She's a hemophages, sort of like a vampire but not. They just seem to need blood, nothing crazy like bursting into flames in the sun or thank kind of thing. Fast maybe cuz the fight scenes are really cool but that's Hollywood and…" Palmer faded out when he realized one of two things; he had spoken and Gibbs was staring at him.

"Yeah Palmer, that's the one." Tony said with a smile "And anything with Milla has to have great fight scenes because she's that hot."

"Dinozzo."

"Boss, she is, you got to give Palmer props. He's got taste."

"You're stalling."

"Do you really blame me Jethro?" Tony growled back three heads simultaneously snapped up, mouths dropped open and eyes bulged. Tony had called Gibbs Jethro, Gibbs had let Tony call him Jethro and he had actually growled back at the older agent.

"Anthony." Tony only growled again and turned away from everyone for a moment from the movement in his shoulders he was trying to control himself when he turned back around he took a deep breath one which meant to Tim that this was defiantly not about the plague.

"I am a vampire." Tony said then he concentrated for a second and opened his mouth to show his fangs "sssee there real." he said lisping over the extended teeth.

"Tony you didn't tell me you could pull them at will before."

"I couldn't Ducky." Tony said clearly, his teeth having receded. "I figured out how to do it in the shower this morning and on the way over here."

"Ah alright that will help with the search."

"Yeah." Tony replied.

"Tell the rest Dinozzo."

"Christ will you give a guy a chance Gibbs you are going to be the death of me yet boss."

"Doubt it."

"Tony what does he mean the rest?" Tim asked.

"I'm kinda like Milla as in I can go into churches, the sun and I can eat food obviously since I just eat a steak."

"The rarest steak I've ever seen." Palmer said.

"Trying to do the anemic blood building thing, Palmer." Jimmy just nodded.

"So you are like this Milla vampire but not like her." Ziva said

"No," Abby said "close but not the same."

"Not this hemopage…" Ziva said pointing at Palmer.

"Hemophages." he corrected before Tony could.

Abby said, "The best Ducky and I can find is they made that up solely for the comic and movie but the symptoms fit most of what Tony has."

"Most." Tim said a little louder this time.

"Give it up Tony." Gibbs baited the agent again.

"Fine when I drink, eat, whatever the hell we alllll decide to call it," indicating how angry he was getting Tony gave Gibbs Ducky and Abby his version of the Gibbs stare, "I have to well…who ever I drink from and I have to…we have to damn it we have to…" pausing again.

"Tony it must not be that bad." Ziva said.

"We have to fuck Ziva, there are you happy Jethro."

"Tony stop yelling at bossman it won't help."

"I know Abby but he's the one insisting on telling the world."

"Not the world Tony, just your family." Gibbs said.

"Who I refuse to…" Tony stopped and bolted out of the kitchen in to the back yard.

"Boss," Tim said, "should one of us go after him?"

"No Tim let him calm down a little."

"He would not hurt one of us would he?"

"No Ziva, he's not like that." Abby assured the newest agent.

"So far the only thing we have been able to put together is that his senses are better than they use to be. His reflexes are faster but nothing of the other myths is there. He's got a reflection, he can been in the sun, he can eat, drink, be in a church, touch holy water. He's not more aggressive or any of that kind of stuff."

"How long Abby?" Tim asked.

"How long has he been like this or how long have we known?"

"Both." Ziva Tim and Palmer all said.

"Gibbs knew first when the elevator broke. Friday is when he found out, I found out last night and so did Ducky and as for how long he's known about six months."

"How has he been, what are we going to call it?" Tim asked.

"I think we should just say drink 'cause that is what he's doing." Abby said.

"Fine how has he been drinking for six months?"

"Strangers." Ducky said, "He didn't want to chance being caught in flagrante at work." Palmer chocked and turned bright red.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Palmer that was bad form."

"It's okay doctor. I," taking a breath, "I am ok I know we shouldn't have been uh well."

"Doing the horizontal Moomba vertically." Tony said from the doorway.

"Yeah."

"Tony you are looking pale again," Ducky said, "let me check your…"

"No Ducky I'm fine for now. Let's get this little fest over with so I can…" waved his hand leaving it unfinished.

" What happens if you don't drink?" Palmer asked.

"Not pretty Jimmy not pretty." Tony said dropping on to the couch. "the mummy returns is prettier."

"Oh." Palmer flinched at the mental picture.

"Have you tried to not oh copulate?" Ziva said trying to be polite.

Tony coughed and turned as red as he could given his current state. "Doesn't work that way Ziva or so it seems if I take more than a mouth full, nature pretty much over rides anything else and even at a mouthful it's still."

"Not an option to not finish." Gibbs said.

"Boss." Tim said looking at his previously thought very hetro boss.

"Yeah McGee." Gibbs said turning his head in that menacing way he had.

"Nothing boss."

"I think full disclosure is required here ladies and gentleman. I do believe the time for any secrets in this group had long since pasted yes?"

"Ducky." Tony whined.

"Anthony."

"What they are not saying to you three is they want you to be my other meal time friends."

Ziva nodded understanding and mostly accepting the situation Palmer nodded a moment later Tim thought and said, "Can I have a night to think about it? I'm not saying I'm not willing but I…"

"Tim it's okay, contrary to some peoples beliefs I don't want to drink from you guys. I am terrified I am going to hurt one of you."

"But you are not afraid to hurt one of the women you have been drinking from Tony?" Ziva asked.

"I am but until someone so rudely pointed it out to me today I hadn't thought about it much. I just knew I couldn't get caught at work and I didn't want to think about losing it with one of you guys and hurting you. It's already driving me nuts that I have to hurt someone to drink to start with but then the whole ra…"

"Don't finish that word Tony," Abby said "we talked about that."

"Yeah yeah I know it's beside the point."

"Wait I'm confused." Palmer said, "You were going to say rape weren't you?" Tony nodded, "If we agree then it's not but if the women didn't know that was what was going to."

"Palmer shut up." Gibbs said.

"Oh fuck." Tony said curling in around himself, "I can't believe I Gibbs I can't I…"

Gibbs stood and smacked Palmer as he walked over to Tony, he grabbed the man's hand and pulled him from the couch and walked him up the stairs.

"Jimmy," Abby hissed, "we were hoping he wouldn't go there with that thought, he's messed up about this enough as is and for him to think he's been raping women for six months… not a good place for him to be."

"I'm sorry I didn't think."

"Mr. Palmer, we have to be delicate with Anthony, he is a very delicate person. He shows the world what he wants them to see. He wants to show that he is cavalier and unrestrained but he is really very shy and internal. He hides his shyness by being the center of attention."

"You said something about a search Abby." Ziva asked

"Yeah we're trying to see, Tony can't be the only one like this. We want to see if we can't find a community or something that can help him or at least see if there is some information about what he should avoid. Things that might speed up the blood use, that kind of thing. Maybe a way he can drink and not have sex."

"Have you…" Tim swallowed.

"Yeah this morning, defiantly in the top 10. He's says he doesn't want to hurt us but he doesn't get it. It doesn't hurt well for a teeny tiny second but not really."

"What about when he and Gibbs…"

"He didn't drink until Gibbs was ready for him, he wouldn't attack you guys Tim. Yesterday he waited too long and he," Abby shuddered "he wouldn't let us help him but he was so far that he could fight us off. We thought if I let him drink from me that Gibbs would handle the sex part, actually, he won the rock paper scissors, but anyways that it would be ok but once he bites you, you have to have sex just like he does."

"Can he not bite, just drink?" Palmer asked.

"Think once it's offered he has to; I cut my hand yesterday because he was fighting it. He wanted to let it kill him I think."

"No," Tim said, "he is a fighter."

"I think it scared him yesterday Timothy," duck answered, "he said he was ready to go, to let this finish. He's afraid of himself. We need to reassure him that it will be ok and even if this is not reversible in some way we are here for him."

"How do we convince him that it's all right, to let us take care of him?" Palmer asked.

"Mr. Palmer, Tony has had to be independent his entire life, his childhood being what it was, he doesn't really doesn't know how to let anyone take care of him, he will fight help all the way."


	9. Chapter 9

Upstairs Tony was prowling the master bedroom like the predator he felt he had become.

"Damn it Gibbs this is ridicules for six months I've been going around rapeing owww."

"You did not rape those women Dinozzo. I doubt you could in all honesty."

"Sure I can what oww stop that damn it."

Gibbs had give Tony two head slaps in as many minutes "Your personality wouldn't let you, you have been taking want you needed, but you have not been taking more than they were willing to give Tony."

"Yeah sure they knew I was taking their damn blood, damn it, knock it off."

"I'll knock it off when you knock it off." Gibbs did something he would have never done otherwise he pulled Tony into a hug and said, "Anthony you have done what you need to survive, no one was hurt unduly. You have a base of people downstairs that are willing to help you. I'm sure Ziva and Palmer will help, Tim to just might take him a little extra time but Abby will help him see that there's nothing to it."

Tony tried to pull out of the embrace but Gibbs wasn't letting him go. "Jethro you need to let me go." Tony whispered his voice becoming more ragged.

Gibbs patted Tony on the shoulder and stepped back, "You need a couple minutes?"

"Yeah just need to think a few things through."

Gibbs nodded and left the young vampire alone.

Little while later Tony joined the others. When he walked into the room there were three laptops clacking away as Tim, Ducky and Abby searched the internet for anything that might help them.

"I need to head out guys." Tony said with his hand on the door, "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Dinozzo you're not going anywhere your cars still at your place and you're not driving my car." Gibbs said from the kitchen.

"Gibbs, we've had this…" Tony stopped when Palmer walked over to him and unbuttoned the top button on his shirt.

He shyly said, "Can I be lunch?"

"Palmer I can't do this to you guys."

"Do what Tony? Let us take care of you, all of us here know you would do anything for us including," Palmer stopped and swallowed hard, "die for us. Why can't we show you that you matter to us as much as we matter to you?"

"Because you don't have to drink my blood and ra.."Tony was forced to stop talking when he quickly found himself being kissed by one Jimmy Palmer.

After a moment of surprise Tony kissed Jimmy back, he tried to take control of the kiss but Jimmy wasn't letting him. Tony found himself led up the stairs as Jimmy blindly tired to find a bedroom. Tony was able to get his brain working again and he broke the kiss. Pushing Jimmy up against the door he just closed he kissed the odd assistant on the lips lightly, "Are you sure? I can stop for now but much longer and I won't be able to."

"This the bedroom?" he heard Jimmy ask.

"Yes."

The door knob turned and they both fell into the room, Jimmy caught Tony before he fell to the floor, "I think maybe you waited too long again Tony, your awful clumsy and your never clumsy well no not really I'm the one that…"

"Jim," Tony said his name and put a hand over his mouth, "are you sure, because you're starting to ramble."

"Yes I'm sure but I am nervous. I've never been with a man and well biology only helps so much."

"Kiss me again and I'll make sure you forget about being nervous."

And boy did Jimmy kiss him, Tony found himself pushed gently onto the bed and when they both were on it Jim straddled Tony leaning down and keeping the kiss going.

Tony was sure that Jim wasn't going to stop kissing him, he was too nervous and Tony was too far to stop. Tony felt the man arch up a little from his chest and figured he was trying to unbutton his shirt. Tony rolled them over and did it for him. He stopped kissing Jim and worked his way down his shoulder and nipped it lightly Jim arched up into him. Tony smiled and shook his head but continued on his quest to make Jim forget what he was doing until it was over. Slowly Tony worked his way down Jim's body, when he sucked on the man's nipples, he bit down lightly and heard Jim moan and felt his twist under him. When he did the same thing to the other side Tony found hands in his hair. Biting down hard enough to draw some blood, he heard Jim gasp and then make the cutest sound he had ever heard anyone make. It was a cross between and whimper, a whine and a purr. Reaching down and unfasten the slighter mans pants, he felt Jim lift his hips up and so Tony pushed them down and off. What he found surprised him though, even being nervous Jim was hard as a rock.

A though crossed Tony's mind, he worked his way to Jim's cock and took it in his mouth being mindful of his fangs. Jim arched so hard that his shoulders and feet were the only things touching the bed. Tony smiled around Jim and started working the young man's cock. Tony was sure Jim was about to come, he pulled back and took Jims cock in one hand and his in the other he heard Jim make that cute sound again but it morphed a second later as Tony sank his fangs into Jim's femoral artery. It took only a few seconds for both men to come. Tony only drank for a few seconds more before pulling away and licking the trickle of blood from the two little holes he had left in Jim's leg. When Tony looked up at Jim's face, he worried for a moment that something was wrong until he heard Jimmy sigh. Then he watched as Jimmy's hand felt for his and chuckled when the younger man pulled on it till he moved so they were laying on the bed evenly.

After a moment or two Jimmy turned, his head fluttered his eyes open and said, "hmm not what I was expecting but very good."

"I think I just found an alternative shall we say. Unless you are still uh um..."

"No no I'm good I don't think I've ever been so yeah." Jimmy left the statement unfinished because there really weren't words to describe what he was feeling. "So are you okay?" Jimmy asked, "I feel fine if you um need another drink." Jimmy's face was beet red but he pushed on and finished.

"No you it, I'm fine," Tony said, "no more head ache. I think I am going to have to talk to Ducky about Abby's idea."

"What idea?" Jimmy asked.

"To figure out how many mouthfuls a pint would be kinda base on where I um."

"Bite." Jimmy said.

"Yeah."

Tony looked up when he felt Jimmy's hand in his hair again. "Tony please stop tearing yourself up over this. It's okay, we all want to help you and we know you would help any of us if the roles were reversed. Dr. Mallard said that you have a hard time accepting help or letting other people take care of you because well because your father forgot you in a hotel." Jimmy wanted to say because your parents where awful and should have never been allowed to be parents. But then if they hadn't Tony wouldn't be here so instead he chose the one story he had heard that he thought would be the least painful if mentioned, because while his father had forgotten him, Tony had been safe and from the story well fed.

"Is that your way of saying I'm like those Romanian orphans?"

Jimmy shrugged one shoulder, "Yeah you don't know how to let others in, to help you. Let us show you how and that it really is alright. Besides, I know all the places the cameras don't tape at work if you need a quick snack."

Tony rolled over on to his back and laughed. Jimmy just smiled and rolled over on his side and watched the older man laugh.

"Hemolagnia." Jimmy said all of the sudden.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I think I know the name they need to be looking up. It's hemolagnia, well Dr. Mallard would have already looked it up."

"What is it?"

"It's Greek for sexual interest in blood."

"I don't have a sexual interest in blood I have a blood interest that requires sex Jimmy."

"That's semantics Tony."

"Maybe so let's go little autopsy gremlin and give them this piece of knowledge."

"You are okay right." Jimmy said pushing the vampire back down. "I really mean it Tony if you need more than that please take it, no more snack instead of a full meal." Jimmy said.

"I'm fine."

"Dinozzo what did I tell you about using that word to describe your current condition?" Gibbs said from the doorway.

Poor Jimmy was so startled by Gibbs that he squeaked and hid under the sheet.

"Damn it Jethro, he I damn it. He didn't once stutter or ramble well only for a second but still do you have to scare the crap out of the poor kid."

Gibbs stepped into his bedroom, "No not really just a side effect of trying to toughen him up."

"Be nice." Tony growled.

"Fine Anthony."

Jimmy popped his head out and watched the two men, Gibbs saw him and said, "In your medical opinion Palmer do you think he drank enough?"

Jimmy swallowed looked at Tony and shrugged. "I don't know sir, Agent Gibbs." He quickly corrected himself, "We don't know how much he actually needs, and it is hard to determine how much he has taken. I don't feel as if I've given to much but that has nothing to do with what he needs. he said he doesn't have a head ache anymore. Didn't Dr Mallard say something about your vision?" Palmer turned back to Tony.

"If it gets too bad it goes double, wasn't anywhere near there, just a mild nagging ache at the base of my skull." Tony explained. "I feel fine I know you don't like that word Jet but…"

"No I don't like that word coming from your mouth because you use it whether or not you are fine."

"Alright I'm well how's that?" Tony said being his usual sarcastic self.

"That will work, now the geeks think they have something clean up and come down stairs."


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks went by and the team settled into a routine. Tony did as Gibbs asked and stopped fighting them about letting him drink from them. It was decided that because Jimmy knew the places that would work at the yard, he would be lunch. And because Tony was drinking from him five days a week that he would be more of a snack than a full meal. His new nickname had become Mesimeriano, the Greek word for lunch.

The group tried other things to help Tony through this as well. Ducky tried giving him blood intravenously, while it helped, it seemed the pint wasn't enough. The headaches stayed and the smell that appeared when he was underfed stayed as well. They tried on weekends when they weren't on call to see if drinking it from a cup or something helped but like the intravenously it wasn't enough. Abby and Tim kept looking on the internet to see if they could find anyone who Tony might be able to talk to. What confused the whole group was if this was a genetic anomaly, why all the secrecy. Ducky and Abby had drawn several vials of blood from Tony and found that it was all his, in type and DNA. Nothing of Tony's five donors was present and looking over his DNA profile Abby couldn't tell what might be the anomaly.

Ducky checked them over every weekend to ensure they were all healthy enough to continue allowing Tony drink. Even with Abby's announcement that they should call it drinking everyone in the group would flip between drink and feed.

About a year after Tony changed he had a visitor at his door. When he got home from a very tough case, standing in front of his door was a person who screamed vampire in every theatrical sense of the word. It was Abby's night to come home with him so she was there and instinctively stepped behind Tony pulling her small gun from her coffin purse.

Tony tipped his head to the left and looked at the person in front of him. Tony still couldn't identify whether they were male or female and when they spoke it didn't help to answer the question.

"I see you brought home dinner."

"I brought home a friend yes." Tony answered without saying much.

"Well we will see. We have much to discuss neophyte."

"Excuse me."

"Hm yes much shall we go inside?"

"No we shall not, mom taught me not to talk to strangers, so good bye." Tony squeezed past the vampire and pushed Abby in. "She also said to be careful who you invite in because they might never leave again." shutting the door in the persons face.

"Tony that wasn't nice they might be able to help."

"Abby he it she whatever was leering at you like you do a Cafepow! after a really bad case, so you know like what you were doing 20 minutes ago."

"I was not." Abby said indignantly.

"Yes you did and that's beside the point. No I'm not talking to them, it called me a neophyte."

"I called you a neophyte because you have no idea what you are." Abby and Tony heard through the door.

"I have a feeling they aren't going away Tony, you better talk to them." Then she quickly signed that she would text McGee to call Gibbs and tell him what was going on. Tony nodded and waited for a moment for her to send the message. When she was done, he sighed loud enough to be heard by the other outside as if to say he had finally decided his friend was right.

Opening his door he found them leaning against the opposite wall, Tony stood back and said, "You better leave when I tell you to and my friend is not for you in anyway, and I don't care if you have some sort of hierarchy or rank system or whatever, I'm not joining shit."

"Alright Tony." They stepped into the room and waited for Tony to shut the door.

"Do you want something to do you want some water or coffee or tea or…"

"I'm fine but thank you for offering. Let me introduce myself I am Michele and to clear up and doubts I am a man, I was born in France, hence the name."

"Alright Michele what do you want?"

"You are a hard person to trace, your searches where very good and secured very well."

"I do what I can." Tony said not wanting to let on that he hadn't been the one searching. Abby wisely stayed quiet. "Why all the secrecy by the way if it genetic? Then it's not like Hollywood vampires that infect."

"Because sometimes genetics scares also, have you not seen what governments try to do with telepaths and the like?"

Tony thought for a second, even though Gibbs had made him tell the team, no one suggested they run and tell Vance.

"Fine so what do you want?" Tony asked once again.

"It was decided I should be the one to talk to you about your condition." Michele said with an eyebrow raise.

"Fine talk, what don't I know from a year of on the job training and your website?"

"I think your friend should go this is for our ears only."

"Hm no I think she'll stay right where I know she's safe thanks. Wouldn't want to send her home and have your friends waiting for her outside my door."

"We are not like that Tony."

"So tell me what we are like."

Michele tried to stare Tony down but after years with Gibbs, there was no one on the planet who Tony would fold to. Michele shook his head and sighed, "Alright we are Hemolagnias, we have to have sex in order to drink blood." Abby looked at Tony they both knew Tony had drank blood without sex.

"Explain exactly what you mean by sex." Tony said.

"Intercourse as if there is any other sex."

"What about oral sex?"

"No." Michele said with a confused look on his face, "You can drink without being in your partner?"

"Let me ask you a question can you make your teeth come when you want?"

"No," Michele said, "none of us can."

Tony looked at Abby and Abby shrugged.

"Uh I don't think I'm a Hemolagnia then."

Michele quirked his head and said, "Excuse me?"

Tony stood up and opened his mouth clearly showing his teeth speaking around them had gotten easier over the year so he did, "I have always been able to I think I mostly figured it out about six months ago. But they were always out before I was in." Tony said bluntly.

"How wait I do not understand this is not."

"It is, I haven't drank since this morning but here they are." Tony slid his finger over the fang hard enough to make it bleed. He licked the blood off and stilled for a moment and the teeth were gone.

Michele stepped back, "You are not like us, you are different. You what do you do."

"What do you mean?"

"How do you live your life? What have you changed?"

"Nothing really I don't drink beer as much, I still work during the day, I wear long sleeves everyday now though. I eat everything why what aren't I suppose to be doing?"

Michele looked very closely at Tony and asked, "Do you take from either sexes or just one?"

It was Tony's turn to furrow his eyebrows, "Both actually what does this have to do with anything you said partner?"

"We all pick one sex and only drink from that one; I drink solely from woman but Markus drinks from men. We cannot drink from the other sex. Before the anomaly showed I preferred men over woman I have never heard of a bisexual drinker."

"How old are you all of 12?" Tony joked.

"A hundred and twelve actually."

Tony stopped dead and Abby gasped.

"So we are immortal then?"

"No the aging process is extremely slowed I was 19 when my life changed. I looked even younger then. I have aged considerably in 93 years."

"No Tony, how will oh Tony." Abby cried.

"It's okay Abbs, we will…we knew it could be like this, it will be alright."

"No it won't Tony." Abby broke into tears and hugged him before pushing away and disappearing to his bedroom.

"I do not know if it will be the same for you Tony, you do not seem to be the same, there are a few others older than myself. I will ask them if they know of anyone who could call their teeth at will and who could and did drink from both." At just that moment Gibbs and McGee walked in.

"Boss don't." Tony said seeing the look on his boss's face. Gibbs was angry and McGee was scared.

"Tony let me ask one question before I leave you."

Tony turned back to Michele and his gut clenched he knew what the question was and he was afraid for his friends.

"What." he said softly.

"How many know of you?"

Tony tried to decide if he should lie, but in the end, he didn't think it would matter. "Six."

Michele looked surprised, "How long have they known?"

"Six months."

"One more, how long since you have changed?"

"A year."

"Do you feed from all six?"

"No only five, one of them is older and I didn't want to put that kind of strain on him nor do I find him attractive in anyway."

Michele nodded, "I will be in touch." And with that, he was gone.

McGee dropped to the couch, "What was that all about?"

"Uh they found me through your searches. I don't know how they got this address when we were searching form Gibbs place. I didn't want to ask I didn't want to tell him I wasn't doing it."

"You weren't going to tell him we all knew were you?"

"Not at first but I have a feeling he would have known it was a lie from the daggers you were staring at him."

"Tony." Abby said from the bedroom he left.

"Yeah baby he left Tony." said pulling the Goth into his arms. "He's gone, it will be alright we have time to figure stuff out."

"Figure what out?" Gibbs asked.

Abby sniffed and said, "Tony stopped aging last year."

"No he said we age much slower."

"He was a 112 Tony."

"That guy was over 100?" McGee said with a raised voice.

"McGee damn it, these wall are not that thick, that's why you're not allowed over here anymore for dinner."

Tim's face went bright red, the onetime Tony had fed from him at his apartment found the neighbors beating on the walls because it turned out that little Timmy was a screamer.

They had been pooling their resources to find a house with enough bedrooms that they could all live together but they hadn't found one they all liked yet.

"So what did you learn Tony?"

Tony dropped on to the chair and Abby curled up on his lap. Jethro sat on the coffee table, "I'm not supposed to be able to make my teeth come out like this, and I'm not supposed to be able to feed from just oral sex. It also sounded kinda like maybe this was supposed to have happened years ago the way Michele looked when I said it happened a year ago. I don't know, I think I was supposed to be younger oh and I'm not supposed to be able to drink from both sexes."

"Did you learn what you were supposed to be doing?"

"No he kinda got hung up on the other stuff. I think he's going to go back and tell them I'm not one of them more or less. He said he would ask to see if there were any others like me, the teeth, and both sexes thing."

"He didn't know about us did he?" McGee asked.

"No not till you came in. He knew I had both male and female partners."

"Speaking of partners you and Abby need to go eat because we are suppose to be looking at that house on Marine in a little over an hour." Gibbs said.

"Yeah I know I'm just not hungry."

"Tony, are you trying to hurt my feelings?"

"No Abby, I love you and you know it. I just don't feel like drinking I don't have the head ache or anything."

"Still you wouldn't want it to hit while we're looking at the house."

"Yeah alright Abbs let's go play Drak cu la." Tony said his teeth slipping out and he did his best Béla Lugosi impersonation, "I vant to suck your blud." Abby just giggled and ran to the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

"Boss can I ask you something personal?" McGee said hesitantly.

"What Tim?" While away from the yard, most of the team had started using first names only, but Gibbs was still always Gibbs or boss except to Tony who called him Jethro or Jet when it was Gibbs turn to feed.

"Do you love Tony?"

Gibbs turned to look at the junior agent he shook his head.

"Oka never mind I shouldn't have asked."

"I can't answer that Tim because I am afraid to ask myself the question."

"Oh." Tim said quietly.

The sounds from the bedroom let the two men in the living room know that they would have company soon. Gibbs stomach ached; he had to share Tony with all of the team. He had for sometime but considering the amount of blood Tony had to take there was no way any one of them would be able to sustain him alone.

"I'm afraid to ask Tim," Gibbs said very softly knowing Tony would be able to hear the conversation now that he wasn't distracted, "because I don't want to forget Shannon and Kelly, and Tony is a very all consuming person."

Tim nodded he could understand the statement completely.

"But I think if I did ask the answer would be yes." Gibbs voice was not steady like McGee was use to hearing it waivered and was husky.

"I think your wife would want you to be happy boss. I think she would have wanted you to move on and find someone to live with someone to make you smile and we all know Dinozzo is the only one who can really manage that."

"Yeah he is."

Standing in front of a huge house everyone had open mouths and stared. This was it the house they had been looking for. It had seven bedrooms, eight bathrooms, a pool five-car garage, two dens and a living room. The kitchen had been massive, the dining room even bigger, and they would be close without being each other's way.

There was an actual wood shop big enough for Gibbs to work on his boat without dismantling it to get it out, there was a basement that could be turned into a workout room in short, it was perfect.

"How much?" Gibbs asked the realtor.

"Their asking 800."

"We'll take it." everyone said at once.

"It has been on the market for sometime though. It's just too big for most families; they don't want to live so far from town I could get them down a little farther.

"We will take it." Ziva said.

"Well I mean you should make an offer but there are others."

Tony looked at Gibbs and walked over to the woman put a hand on each side of her face, "We will take it at 800,000 who do we make the check out to?"

"Are you sure dear it is so far from town?"

"Ma'am we have been looking for 4 months for a house like this. We want this house, call the seller right now and ask them where to mail the check we want to move in by the end of the month."

"I oh okay if you're sure."

"Yes." All six people shouted. As Ducky drove up he heard the shout upon getting out of his Morgan, he said, "This is it then, yes I think it is and I haven't seen the inside yet."

"Come on duck man let me give you the grand tour of the new casa de whatever we think of."

The realtor looked at the pair and walked away to place the call. Tony walked over to Gibbs and said, "Hey Jethro can I crash at your place tonight having that Michele guy pop up was kind of…"

"Unsettling?" Gibbs finished.

"Yeah, to say the least."

"Yeah you got a bag in your trunk."

"Yeah I do hey random thought, how are we going to handle personnel and all the mass team change to the same address? Before it had been and abstract idea hey we should do this so we're not playing musical places who on first what on second but now that it was an actual reality there were going to be some complications."

"I won't change mine." Gibbs said, "I'll keep the house, it's on the way to the yard from here so we can stop, and keep an eye on it, get the mail and those kinds of things."

"What about the rest of us?"

"I think you should put it in first, then maybe Ziva. Tim and Jimmy should get PO boxes say there's been some problems with miss delivered mail. If it gets to be too big of a hassle for them to pick it up maybe do that service where the post office sends you your mail in one package."

"Hm yeah I guess we have some time to figure out some things. Tim has a lease that he can't break on his place and Ziva just got hers to."

"No one will say anything about you changing addresses." Gibbs poked Tony in the chest.

"No probably not." His apartment was legendary at NCIS head quarters because there was always something broken.

The realtor came back over, "They will have the papers drawn up in the morning. Where would you like me too have them delivered?" It was the weekend so it was decided that they should go to Gibbs house. Being who they were and doing what they did Gibbs had McGee set up an account and slowly move some of their money into it so that when they found a house they could jump on it without the invasiveness of getting a loan. Tim was fronting most of the money from his royalties but they had worked out a plan where he didn't pay any of the household expenses for the first few years to make up for it.

When the pair pulled up to Gibbs house Tony sat in his car for a few extra minutes. He was trying to get the courage to do something he had wanted to do for a long time, six months really.

Taking what courage he had built up, Tony went into the house and listened, he soon found the man he hoped to call lover in the basement, truthful Tony should have just gone there to start with. Knowing neither of them were any good with words, Tony went straight for action, taking the plainer from Gibbs hand, set it on the bench, then pinned the man to the bow of the boat and kissed him.

"I want you Jet and I don't mean for fucking dinner." Tony hissed into Jethro's ear.

"You do, do you? I think I want you back."


	12. Chapter 12

Hours later Tony woke up with a hand playing in his hair, trying to not wake up fully he nuzzled into the hand. "Shhh sleep just sleep."

Jethro watched his vampire sleep; he had watched him for a couple hours. He hoped he wouldn't but he knew he would. He had dreamed about Shannon, dreamed that she was there with them, sitting in the chair across the room. She had smiled when he saw her; she placed a finger to her lips. Jethro dreamed he blinked a few times before she stood up and glided across the room to him. She whispered into his ear, "I am glad you are happy. Kelly likes him, she likes that he can make you laugh despite how sad and bitter you try to be. I like him because he showed you there is still something to live for and I love him for showing you that you can still love. Keep him safe Jethro keep him safe."

When he was sure he was awake, he cried softly. Jethro didn't cry often and always he was alone. This time Tony was there with him but he was still alone because Tony was asleep. He hoped Shannon and Kelly really were happy for them. He felt Tony shift on the bed he started brushing his hair with his hand in an attempt to keep the man asleep. He would have to give this up soon enough, Tony would be hungry and he would have to let Ziva come and take his place but he really didn't want to move.

"Shhh sleep just sleep."

When Tony came awake, the next time his head hurt and his vision was blurry, he couldn't make out the clock on the nightstand. "Jet," he tried to whisper, "Jet."

"Tony." He thought he heard Ziva say his name, his head hurt so bad.

"Oh dear I am sorry Tony. I overslept I should have been here an hour ago."

"It's okay Ziva. I just woke up, what time is it? I can't see the clock." Tony rasped out.

"It is 11 am."

"Oh hell."

"Yes more than 16 hours is not very good for you."

"Where is Jethro?" Tony asked.

"He is downstairs pacing, he woke up about five minutes before I arrived. He is very worried Tony."

"I bet, not to be pushy or anything but um can we stop taking?"

"Yes."

Tony moaned when he felt the bed dip, then again when he felt Ziva crawl over the top of him. He heard her say, "Can you drink, or do you need help?"

"Just come down to me, I don't think I can sit up."

He smelt her skin before he could see it, when he felt it touch his lips he couldn't help but shiver as his teeth shifted and he bit her when she gasped he was affair he had hurt her but then the moan followed and he knew they were okay.

"Yes Tony oh yes so very nice." he heard Ziva exclaim, Tim was not the only vocal one of his little group, knowing Ziva was a little stronger than the rest of the group he drank a little more than his usual. He always held back to afraid of taking too much. He released her and they both came with shouts.

A few minutes later he heard, "Yes much better than when I came in."

"Sorry." Tony said sitting up.

It was not your fault Tony. It is I who should be apologizing, I over slept. My lights went out in my apartment and I did not wake up as I normal would have.

"It's okay Ziva no harm no fowl."

"There was harm Tony, do you think the owners of the house would let us um rent the house from them until the papers are signed I do not like this having to look for you."

"You'd still have to look for me Ziva that house is huge."

"Yes but it would a few rooms not an entire city."

"Yeah true come on I'm hungry for food and I bet Jethro is worried grumpy."

"That is not the way that saying goes," Ziva said, "I may not get them right but I know if one is wrong. She said picking up her shirt with a raised eyebrow.

"Your right the term is worried silly but Gibbs would never be silly."

"No he would not."

Pulling on her pants Ziva stopped turned to Tony and said his name.

"Yeah Ziva?" Tony was still a little shaky he leaned against the doorframe.

"Do you love him?"

"Huh?"

"I did not stutter or miss say it do you love him?"

Tony swallowed the emotions down and nodded not trusting his voice.

"Does he love you?"

Again not trusting himself, he nodded.

"Good then I do not have to be worried silly about you two hurting each other by being blind." With that, Ziva walked out of the room. Tony could only stare at the blank space where she had been.

Gibbs was worried; Tony had been up there a long time. Ziva came down almost twenty minutes ago. Maybe last night wasn't what he thought it was maybe Tony was regretting what was said and what was done Jethro knew he was one of the most confidant men when it came to two things work and his boat anything else and it was all bravado a mask like he knew Tony used. Maybe it was a mask last night

Not knowing what to do with himself Gibbs went to the basement and looked at the Kelly. Dream Shannon said that Kelly liked Tony because she made him laugh but would his daughter really have liked him. Gibbs thought she would have he would have been the uncle type the kind to spoil a kid rotten take them to amusement parks and kids movies. He would be the kind of guy to know what would be the coolest present for Christmas or birthday.

Gibbs, lost in his own world, didn't hear Tony come down the stairs.

Tony found his lover where he had the night before in the basement he watched the man, there were several emotions playing across his face, few Tony could identify. Not wanting to startle the man Tony quietly descended the rest of the stairs watching Jethro with every step he took Tony's heart clenched when he saw tears streak down the man's face. Stepping in front of the older marine Tony lifted his hand and said, "Jethro," softly, "Jethro are you ok?" he touched the man face. Jethro let out a sobbing breath and all but crumpled to the floor, "Don't leave me Tony. Please if you're here to say that last night never happened, just kill me because I can't lose another person. I won't be able to live through it this time." Tony blinked in surprise at the crying man in his arms where was his strong boss where was the man who held the team together. This was almost like Gibbs after the coma.

"I'm not leaving, Jet why would you think I was leaving? Where would I go, you have become my world, I want to say my whole world but I can't because of this other mess."

"Just don't go, Tony promise me you won't go with her."

Tony was confused he didn't know who her was but he said, "I won't go I'm not going anywhere I'm right here."

Jethro knew he was scaring Tony, he knew he would never be able to fully explain what was going on right now but hearing Tony say he would be there helped more than Jethro wanted to admit. Crying himself out for a second time in a day was exhausting and Jethro fell asleep in Tony's arms.

"Jet, hey Jet you need to wake up. Jethro," he heard his name calling him to the surface, "you're gonna make me do it aren't you?" Jethro felt himself being shifted but couldn't come all the awake. Even after years of combat and training, he could pull himself out of the sleep he was in. When he did finally wake up, Jethro found he was in his bed and Tony was curled around him protectively, "are you really awake this time?" Tony asked.

"Have I been awake before?"

"Four times so far, I think you're awake and you say something and your back out."

"What did I say Jethro asked?"

"Well to start with you made me promise not to go with her but I'm not sure who she is? Then you asked where Abby-cat was is there something Abby needs to be telling me?"

Jethro blinked, "No I don't think so, I had a dream that she could turn into a cat when she's scared."

"Okay well talk about that particular thought later, then you wanted to know why you had to wake up, it was summer and there was no school mom." Jethro's face turned red. "And finally you wanted to know why I wouldn't turn you so that we could be together."

Jethro rolled onto his side, his back facing Tony, was he really being such a girl?

"What's going on Jet in the years we've worked together I've never seen you like this not even after your coma I sat and watched you every night."

Jethro rolled onto his back, "You did?"

"Yeah I told you I had a man crush on you."

"Think we have moved past crush haven't we?" Jethro asked.

Tony looked down to where Jethro was idly drawing a circle on his arm he placed a hand on Jethro's "What is wrong?"

Swallowing, Jethro spoke barley over a whisper, "You said last night you said I would be the death of you."

Tony's brow furrowed, "I, oh, I didn't mean for real, Jet I it felt so good."

"I know but when I finally feel asleep later I, I dreamt of Shannon."

"Oh Jethro I'm sorry I know you loved her."

"No yes," sighing, "she said she was happy I had found someone." Jethro shrugged, "I want to be happy, I, if I had you both before me I wouldn't be able to choose not now. I," shuddering, "she said Kelly liked you because you made me laugh and smile. She said to keep you safe; I woke up crying, I haven't cried in years Tony, not since their funeral. I…"

"Jethro its okay, you don't have to talk about them if you don't want to."

"I sat there crying watching you sleep and I knew I can't keep you safe, Tony I, you will lose me someday."

"Not for years, Jet we have time, who knows maybe I'm not like the hemophages maybe I do age the same."

Jethro snorted, "Tony I'm still 14 years your senior even if you age normally, you're still going to lose me."

"When we get to that point, we get to that point." Tony stroked Jethro's arm, it felt natural for him to do what he had stopped jet from doing earlier. But then he had been the touchy feely kind, not his Gibbs, no his Jet. "So is that what had you so spaced out in the basement?"

"Yeah sort of I got to thinking about if Kelly had met you if she would have liked you."

"Oh." Tony wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"I think she would have she would have thought you were the coolest uncle you would have been her best grownup friend."

"And that's what we would have been, friends." Tony said.

"I miss her so much Tony but I have been without her longer than I ever had her. A year ago, I would have traded damn near anything to be with her one more time. But now, now I just…"

"It's ok Jethro I understand."

Jethro shook himself and sniffed, "Damn it what the hell is going on, why am I suddenly emotional?"

"Stress, maybe you should have ducky look you over? Do a full work up or something. Between this thing and house hunting and the job, we probably are all stressed and one of us is going to snap. If your snap is to cry after having a dream about your wife then we're good." Tony said, running a hand over Jethro's stomach.

"Maybe, I'll talk to him about it."

"Good now can we eat I was hungry before your little nap."

"Damn it I thought you and Ziva…"

"Jethro for food remember I eat both."

"Yeah alright come on."


	13. Chapter 13

After a large breakfast Tony and Jethro went outside, it was a crisp day but not too cold. They sat on the patio not really talking. Jethro was still surprised that quit often Tony was quiet. When Tony did finally say something Jethro had to keep from jumping.

"Ziva had an idea earlier."

"What would that be?"

"She wondered if the owners would let us rent the house till the papers went through. Said she was tired of calling over for me." Tony shrugged as if he didn't care one way or the other, but the truth was he wanted to, because then he would be able to sleep with Jethro every night.

"We can call the realtor and ask worst they can say is no. Might ask the others what they think about it."

"Yeah think Abby would be ok and obviously Ziva. Think Tim still needs time to find someone to take over his lease, Jimmy's fine. But we have talk to Ziva though I thought she couldn't get out of hers yet."

"It's Ziva, Tony."

"Yeah what was I thinking?" Tony asked dramatically laying the back of his hand on his forehead.

"Drama much Dinozzo?" Jethro asked lightly tapping the vampires head.

"Well yeah it is me after all."

Jethro chuckled. He had been thinking of something and with Tony mentioning Ziva's idea it was on his mind again.

"How did that Michele find you Tony?"

"I don't know Jethro I didn't ask. I was afraid to honestly. I really didn't want him to know about the rest of you. I couldn't keep him away from Abby since he was there when we got to the apartment. And I sure as hell didn't want him to know that there were five more of you guys. I didn't want Abby to text Tim, but she was being persistent."

"If you move to the house do you think he will show up there?"

"I don't know. I hope not. I need to see if I can contact them or something. I want this finished I guess."

"Do you want to head over there and see if he's there?"

Tony thought for a moment. As much as he wanted to be done with the other hemophages he didn't really want to see Michele again. "Yeah I guess while we wait I can change."

"And grab a bag."

"Am I staying?"

"Yeah you are." Jethro answered.

"Then I'm staying."

There wasn't anyone outside when tony walked to his door, Jethro two steps behind him. Tony was worried that Michele would be in his apartment, but when he found it as they had left it, he let out a sigh.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower. Then I'll pack."

"Works for me." Jethro said sitting on the couch. He picked up a magazine off the coffee table and began to thumb threw it.

Jethro heard the shower start and a knock on the door at pretty much the same time. He shook his head and answered the door with his hand on his gun.

"Michele ."

"I believe Tony called you Boss. Yes?"

"Yes but its Gibbs."

"All right Gibbs than. I will hazard the guess that Tony is the one in the shower."

"Yes so what have you decided?"

"Excuse me?" The blond looked very confused.

"Did you decide if Tony is one of you or not?"

"I believe that is a discussion between he and I…"

"Well save him telling me and tell me yourself because he will tell all of us anyways."

"Mr. Gibbs, I think you are under the mistaken assumption that I answer to you I do not."

Gibbs could see the worry in the French vampire's eyes, he may have 60 years on Gibbs, but he didn't have the combat experience that required the ability to shut down those emotions. After a moment Michele shook his head and said, "Fine Mr. Gibbs."

"Gibbs just Gibbs."

"Gibbs, we have decided that Tony is a new version of us. We would need to see his DNA to confirm it but we think this would explain his ability to drink other than while having intercourse and his ability to drink from either sex. It really has made no sense to anyone of us that we were limited to one sex or to drinking while engaged in sex to start with. The scientists we have hypothesize that it has to do with the emotions that are heightened during sex. But what I have wondered is why it would change our orientation."

"Excuse me?" Gibbs interrupted confused.

Neither had been paying attention to tony so neither heard him walk into the room.

"Michele used to be gay and now can only drink from women and someone else he knows went from skirt chaser to tie chaser."

"Tie chaser?" Gibbs asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, most men where at least one tie in their lives Gibbs."

Gibbs shook his head and Michele raised a shoulder as if he got the expression but didn't think it was very good.

"Whatever you knew what I meant."

"Only cuz I know you Tony."

"True to true, so what was the verdict?"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you alone Gibbs, now I have to repeat it."

Gibbs just stared and the Frenchman fidgeted and Tony tried like hell not to laugh but in the end, he failed. "Oh my god boss, this is to good it's like watching you in… well you know." Tony didn't want to give away any details really, until he knew for sure what Michele already knew.

"Yeah, I know." Gibbs said.

Michele merely looked angry.

"Gibbs does that to everyone, so get use to it. So what am I?"

"You we think are the new or next generation of hemophages, our scientist would like to have a sample of your DNA to confirm this."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I am no one's lab rat."

"It is only one vile of blood."

"No." Tony stalked back to his bedroom and all but slammed the door.

"I do not understand I why would he be…"

Gibbs raised a hand and Michele quieted, "Tony was sick a few years back, actually that what our doctor thinks triggered his, well this." Gibbs said, he didn't want to call it a mutation, but what did you call it.

"When he was sick, he was treated like a walking pin cushion for a long time. Not to mention he has a long-standing hate of the medical community that existed before he got sick."

"May I ask what he was sickened by, it may give a clue for our scientist to watch for in other hemophages."

"If it's his illness that caused his differences, then he is likely to be the only one ever."

"Why we need this information Gibbs."

"He contracted Y. pestis Michele."

"What?" Michele asked he was starting to feel as if that would be a permanent emotion when dealing with one of their newest members.

"The black plague, Tony contracted the black plague about 7 years ago."

"How, wait, no, this does not make any sense."

"Our doctor thinks that about a year ago it tried to reemerge, he thinks that's when Tony's genetic thing kicked in and kicked plague butt. Tony's lungs were damaged during his bout. Now they are like he never had it."

"The plague, amazing." Michele shook his head. "How is it Tony was the only one stricken? It was highly contagious as I understand it."

"Where we work, something like the plague is a possibility. We are prepared for such things."

"You don't want me to know much about him do you?"

"Michele we don't know you, I don't trust people I don't know, and neither does Tony. We take privacy, security, trust, and loyalty very seriously."

Michele nodded in understanding, the hemophages did as well, but he was sure their reasons where not the same as the men's reasons.

"I have a scientist and a doctor of my own, would you be willing to give us a sample of your blood or even a random member that can't be traced?" Gibbs asked.

"We have spent years tracking the genetic marker that cause the hemophagia, I am not sure your people would be able to find it."

"Oh I don't know. I think they would surprise you."

"Let me think on this it, would not be only my call to make."

Gibbs nodded once understanding Michele was not the leader or at least not the only leader.

"Is there some way we can contact each other without you randomly showing up at Tony's apartment ?"

"That can be arranged."

"I don't want you popping up out of the blue either." Gibbs warned.

"No Gibbs I do believe that would not be wise around Tony's family."

"You got that right." Tony said walking back into the room, "I don't want you near any of them."

"Tony we really do mean you no harm." Michele assured the young vampire.

"Look I don't want people I don't know in my life. I want to live it doing my job, taking care of what I need to take care of. I really don't want to be in some group, clan, coven, or whatever you call yourselves. I was only trying to find a way of not fucking my donors into oblivion when I was looking…"

"Tony we understand that, there are some hemophages that are outside of the clan." Michele tipped his head to show which term they used. "We only ask that if they come across someone new they let us know so that we can help them and try to instill into them the understanding of not taking this to the press or any agency that could cause widespread panic."

"Fine I'll give you a vile if you agree to give me a vile and I don't care whose."

"Like I told Gibbs it is not my call, but I will share this with the others and get back to you." Michele stood and pulled a card from his inside pocket. "This is the number of the office. If you ever need anything call there." turning over the card Michele wrote a few number on it and handed it to Tony. That is the extension you can use to speak to me directly."

"Fine." Tony walked to the kitchen wrote down a number and handed it to the vampire. "Call that number when you figure out what you're going to do."

Michele bowed his head and left.

Tony sat down on the couch waiting 'till he figured it was safe to talk to Jethro.

Jethro beat him to the punch. "Whose number did you give him?"

"The burn number Jenny gave me when I was undercover."

"You still have it?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I uh I well I had it transferred to another cell when that one got torched in the car."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow asking the question without speaking.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, I really don't know why I did it, Jethro I it I just did."

"Well we'll chalk it up to a onetime pre-cog flash."

"Sure yeah exactly I saw this moment and knew I would need it like Nicolas Cage in Next."

"Tony." Jethro groaned.

"What I haven't referenced a movie all day."

"And you ruined it."

"I did not."

"You did to."


	14. Chapter 14

After the stress of Michele being at his place again, Tony called the realtor to ask about checking on renting the house until they could officially buy it.

The woman was stunned and stuttered after he asked. She really did not understand why this group wanted this house. She was very baffled by the group. She saw two older men, a man in his late thirties early forties, two men in their mid twenties if they were lucky, a girl who looked like she should still be in high school and a woman who looked like she belonged on some catwalk in Milan or somewhere. They appeared to be a family but the dynamic was all wrong. Everyone was too…she couldn't put her finger on it but they way they interacted was as if they were all intimate but where brothers and sister. Except for the British one, he was the weird grandfather. The whole group gave her the creeps. When she started the paper work for the purchase, one of the younger men was there to handle it. He signed the paper work as Thom E Gemcity, treasure of Mesimeriano Safe corp. She just looked at him and the young man just stared back as if he lied on paper all the time. She knew his name was Tim because the tall one had yelled at him for scuffing one of his shoes at the first house she had shown the group.

When she asked if this would hold in court if it needed, the young man smiled and said, "Oh yeah it's all in order, there won't be any problems." After he left, she goggled the name and came up with the site for a famous author of crime novels featuring a LJ. Tibbs. Well at least the young man had an established persona.

Now they wanted to rent the house, the realtor called the owners and put forth the request, and was just as surprised when they agreed to let the group move in early. The rent the offered was well below what they could have gotten for such a house but she just relayed the message on to the one called Tony.

Tony closed the cell that belonged to the burn number and looked at Jethro, "Guess we're moving in together."

Gibbs nodded and pulled his cell out of his pocket he called Abby and told her to meet them at Tony's apartment and that he was calling everyone else.

As it turned out the only one who could make it right now was Abby. Ziva was at some cinema class that she had started taking to get a better understanding of American cloquliasm, Jimmy was auditing a med school class hoping to challenge it, and Tim had a meeting with his editor. They said they would all be over later. Ducky wasn't able to get away because the nurse who usually sat with mother was ill and they were having trouble finding anyone at the agency willing to deal with the eccentric octogenarian

When Abby showed up it was with pizzas, beer, café-pow, and vodka. "It sounded like it was going to be a party." She explained.

"Well Abby, it's a party of three actually." Tony said.

"Ah what everyone else bail, no one bails on bossman."

"Abby." Gibbs said half grouching, "They have lives besides work."

"I know Gibbs," Abby said half hurt "they just don't usually say no to you."

"They didn't say no they just said it would be a couple hours."

"So what's up bossman?" Abby asked pulling a slice out of the first box. Tony grabbed the second and took a huge slice of his own.

"Ziva wondered if we could rent the house before we actually bought the house, the realtor called and asked and the owners said it would be ok." Tony said around his bite of pizza.

"Tony that is gross you know."

Emptying his mouth, he said, "But you love me anyways."

"Well most days, yeah." Abby sat on Tony's lap straddling him.

"So when do we get to move in together?" Tony saw the look on Jethro's face. It was of quiet rage. He knew this was going to be hard especial with Abby. Jethro was the jealous type, but he kept everything so locked up no one ever knew it.

"About a week." Jethro said.

Tony felt Abby stiffen at the sound of Gibbs's voice, she looked at Tony's face and asked her question without words, Tony saw Jethro turn and walk away to the kitchen. "I think he's jealous Abbs." Tony whispered. "We uh I…"

Abby nodded. she suddenly got it.

"I wish this didn't hurt him or that I could only drink from one."

"Well what if you did?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if you only drank from Gibbs and we gave to him."

"Your all different blood types, that won't work Abby." Tony whispered again.

"We could separate out the platelets and do that."

"No Abby, I just have to get over it." Gibbs said from the door.

"But then you would be ok with this?" Abby said waving a hand in the space between her and Tony's chests.

"Abby, I think it would always bug me to see someone anyone sitting on his lap."

"But you." Abby said jokingly.

"Can't see myself that way Abby." Jethro said but there was a ghost of a smile on his lips, "Though if I get past the green you do look rather good there."

"You'd look just as good." Tony said.

"Tony, how much did Ziva give you this morning?" Abby asked getting a little worried there were lines of pain around his eyes and she was catching his hungry sent every once in a while.

"I'm fine Abbs." Tony assured her.

Jethro stepped closer and looked at his vampire lover, "Tony." He growled.

"What?" Tony said with a completely innocent look on his face.

"We've talked about that word."

"Oh for Christ sakes Jethro it's just a word."

"A word you use when you think people don't know you are actually in pain. How bad is the headache?"

"Mellow." tony answered honestly. Jethro was already angry about Abby sitting on his lap he didn't want to add to it.

"Why do you do this Tony?" Jethro asked pain in his voice. "I think you should talk to the Michele guy when he calls. Actually talk to him even if you are different you have got to get this worked out Anthony."

Tony cringed when Jethro used his full name he knew he only did it when he was really angry or upset and right now, it was both.


	15. Chapter 15

"Tony you need to drink."

"I know Abbs I will. I'll call Jimmy, its lunch anyways."

"No we're here well take care of you."

"You guys we have this schedule set for a reason." Tony said getting angry.

"Let Palmer have the day off Anthony."

"Jet stop it." Tony said sliding Abby of his lap. Abby didn't let go of Tony's hand though.

"No Tony. He's right let Jimmy rest today and drink from of us."

"Abby this is a bad idea." Tony said looking at Jethro.

"No you going over to Jimmy's is a bad idea Tony." Jethro grabbed Tony's other hand and both he and Abby pulled Tony into the bedroom.

Look you two I won't do this.

Abby looked at Gibbs and he looked back. Abby put her hand over his mouth Anthony we are going to do this. Why, after so long, do you still fight letting us help you? You have got to stop trying to be the martyr Tony." She moved her hand instead tangling it in his hair pulling his head down to her and kissed him. While he was distracted, she turned them around so that Tony landed on the bed when she pushed him.

"I'm a martyr what about yo…" tony was forced to shut up when Jethro took up kissing him when Abby stopped. Abby stood back and watched Jethro kiss Tony for all he was worth. She pulled off her t-shirt and dropped into the chair. Bending over to unbuckle her shoes, she watched the boys make-out like teenagers. Shoes shed she dropped her skirt and panties as well. Crawling up on the bed, she reached out and pulled Jethro's shirt off. It broke the kiss but only as long as it took to lose the shirt. Careful not to disturb the couple Abby undressed them the best she could.

Tony shivered slightly. Jet was pouring everything into the kiss. His mind was fuzzy with lust. He was fighting with himself to keep his teeth from shifting, that side of him wanted nothing more than sink them into Jet's neck and drink and drink, and then do the same thing to Abby. The thought scared Tony so much he shoved Jethro away. "No," he hissed, "please go away."

"No Tony we are not leaving." Jethro said in his best I'm in charge voice.

"I can't keep this under control right now. Please just go."

"Tony it will only get worse don't push us away just drink from us." Abby spoke in a soft voice trying to keep Tony calm.

"I don't think I can stop." Tony said rocking back and forth.

"We trust you Tony." Jethro said.

"I don't trust me." Tony whispered, lisping over the s for the first time in months.

"Drink from me first Tony I'm stronger I can…"

Still lisping, "What push me away if I take too much then you'll be too weak."

"But I can get your attention Tony if you start to take too much."

"Just drink already." Jethro said pulling Tony's head down to his shoulder, being so close there really was nothing he could do but drink. Counting to ten Tony tried to pull back but Jet wouldn't let him, "No not yet." Jethro said huskily holding Tony in place. Tony drank more, he felt the darker side subside and he pulled back from Jet.

Looking over his lover, he was slightly shaky but everything else looked strong, which included the huge hard-on tenting his boxers. "God I want you." Tony whispered, leaning back in he kissed the very wounds he had caused.

"Abby first." Jet said pushing Tony and Abby towards each other.

"No I'm fine." Tony stopped when Jet gave him the look. "I'm good." He said trying to placate his lover.

"Anthony, do not push me today. I humor you most of the time but I've about had it with you." Jet was gone and Gibbs was in his place.

Tony swallowed hard but did not fight again. He turned to ask Abby a question but found lips on his instead. Deciding it was better to go with the flow, he let Abby kiss him into distraction. In his distraction, he didn't notice when she laid back on the bed taking Tony with her. He didn't notice the return of jet or the removal of his own boxers. He did notice when Abby wrapped her legs around his waist and his cock rested up against her damp pussy. He was so hard after drinking from Jet; his mind was fuzzy with lust again but not the blood lust that kept scaring him.

"Tony please I need you," Abby whispered in his ear. "Watching you two kiss…Abby writhed under him. I know you need me to."

"Abby I need everyone." Tony whispered slipping in to her. Feeling the warmth surround him, Tony threw his head back groaning. "Oh god this is so oh god." Not being able to resist, he leaned in a kissed her shoulder.

"I oh you better drink mister or I'll let Gibbs kick your ass."

"Oh I'm not gonna kick it." Jet said slipping a finger into Tony.

"Oh holy shit." Tony cried out as Abby moaned when he thrust harder into her.

"Still stretched from last night," Jet whispered to Tony, "not to sore?" sliding in a second.

"Oh god yeah and no." Tony shuddered and on his next stroke into Abby, he felt Jet hold his hips still as he entered Tony. "Oh hell." Tony whimpered.

Abby giggled, "Look it's a Tony sandwich."

"A very edible Tony sandwich." Jet said nipping Tony's shoulder.

Shivering Tony pulled out of Abby pushing jet farther into him.

"That's it Tony, you set the pace, fuck us both."

Hearing Jet swear did something to Tony, he wasn't sure what but the next thing he knew he was fucking and drinking from Abby.

As he slide back out of Abby he felt Jet pushing into him skimming the top of his prostrate. He trembled driving into Abby causing Jet's cock to repeat the motion.

This happened over and over as he drank from Abby, he felt his climax building, when Abby came, her quivering muscles pulled Tony over the top. And as Tony toppled so did Jet, coming with a growl.


	16. Chapter 16

The trio fell asleep tangled in and around one another. The sound of a phone ringing woke them all. Abby pulled a leg out from in-between jet and tony and an arm from under Tony's head tony pulled his chest free from jets grip and jet just laid there letting the other two figure out what went to who.

Tony snatched the phone from the bedside table and angered it just before it was set to go to voice mail.

"What?" he snapped into the phone.

"Tony you've slept well I hope."

"Yes Michele I slept fine has your group decided?"

"Ah straight to the point then I shall as well. Yes we have decided we will trade, our scientists have even offered to include some basic research to aide your friends."

"Thank you Michele." Abby yelled into the phone before Tony gave her a look of are you nuts.

"Tony he's 112 years old I think he's going to figure things out eventually."

Tony just shook his head and flopped back onto the bed but he ended up getting a knee in the back. "Ouch damn it Jet that thinks pretty boney."

"Anthony," Michele said, "are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine there are a few too many limbs in this bed at the moment, look I really don't want to do this but can you I don't know can your come over and have coffee or something there are a few questions I think need answers even if I'm not quite the same as you."

"Is your apartment alright?"

"Yeah its fine look do you mind if Abby and Jet stay? They," tony took a deep breath, "they have questions to."

"Yes I think the traditional rules are out the window shall we say where you are concerned Anthony when would you like me to…"

"Give us an hour, is that enough time for you to get here?"

"Yes that will be fine."

Closing the phone tony sighed, "There are you happy?"

Jet pulled his leg out from under Tony, rolled so he was laying down alongside the younger man, "Tony we," he stopped, "we want you to be safe and sound, why does the idea of people caring about you mess with you so much?"

"Because it does damn it." Tony pushed up from the bed, "I'm taking a shower."

Gibbs looked at Abby, "What the hell did his dad do to him?"

"Nothing he should have." Abby said.

"I see that, I wish hearing him say he was fine didn't piss me off because it actually meant there wasn't anything wrong with him. But we all know it means the opposite. Sometimes it kills me to watch him go through this like he's alone, why can't he see that we are here for him no matter what."

Gibbs turned away from Abby, "Damn it what the hell?" Gibbs swiped a hand at his eyes.

"Gibbs?" Abby crawled over to him and curled up in his lap. "It's okay."

"No it's not Abby there is something wrong with me every time I turn around I'm crying, I haven't cried in…" he shook his head taking a deep breath, "I haven't cried since Shannon and Kelly."

"I bet that was the last time you were in love to." She said lightly. Abby hugged her big tuff soft marine "It's okay."

"No no it's not Abby I think I need to talk to Ducky."

"Alright were supposed to see him tonight about the house, talk to him then. Come on let's go crash Tony's shower." Abby scooted off Gibbs lap and pulled him up.

"Maybe we should give him some space what if we've been smothering him Abbs?"

"Come on its Tony we have to show him how much we love him." Abby pulled Gibbs into the bathroom and opened the curtain.

"Abby showering here." Tony said with exasperation.

"We know where saving the planet and taking a shower together." Pushing Gibbs in she closed the curtain behind her. "Water conservation is important Tony we have to think about all those future generations now how about handing over the shampoo."

Tony shrugged and handed the Goth the bottle. "Why are you really guys here?"

Abby wrapped her arms around Tony's waist. "Because we love you and we have to show you."

"I know you guys care."

"That's not what I said Tony." Abby swatted Tony's ass.

Tony just shrugged. "The tanks not that big, guys might want to hurry up." And he stepped out.

The Goth and man shrugged and cleaned up, when they finished they heard the doorbell, both hurried to get dressed. When they walked out Tony was sitting on the couch staring at Michele who had taken the chair. Sitting on the coffee table was an orange cooler. "Is that my sample?" Abby asked flopping down on the couch. Gibbs sat down on the other side of tony putting his arm around the younger mans shoulder.

"Yes actually there are three samples from volunteers. They are hoping that maybe you and your doctor will find something that we have over looked."

"Being overly familiar with it, not being impartial?"

"Yes." Michele said with a head nod. "Though we are not sure you will be more impartial as you are close to Tony."

"But I've studied Tony's DNA before with a lot more ridding on the outcome."

"Abbs let's not talk about that please I still have nightmares about Chip."

"And I don't?"

Tony tipped his head to acquiesce the point. "Ok you did have to subdue him with nothing but a Cafepow and a roll of duck tape."

"Your family leads an interesting life Tony."

"And then some Michele."

"So what are your questions?" Michele asked.

"How often do you feed?" Abby blurted out.

"It varies slightly but most of us drink six times a day."

"Damn it Tony." Gibbs growled.

"What I didn't know Jesus, Jet."

"You do not?"

"No Michele I don't, it's usually about three times."

Michele raises his eyebrows.

"How much to you take?" Abby asked trying to head off another argument.

Michele shook his head at that question, "I am not sure I can give an actual measurement."

"Ok how long do you drink each time?" Abby restated her question.

"Three or four second."

"See I drink longer are you happy Jet?"

"No I'm not Michele do you drink from the same partner every time?"

"Ah so that's what this is about?" Tony mumbled.

"Only part of it." Gibbs said.

"Yes I do but most do not. I have a partner who is special she actually creates too many red blood cells. She has…"

"Wait she has Polycythemia."

"Yes you are aware of it?"

"Yes." Abby nodded, "So you lucked out, how about the others?"

"They have two to three partners a few of us have found lovers like Marrisa."

"Is your drinking habits effected by stress?" Gibbs asked.

"Somewhat we are not sure why. It's not significant unless the stress is continues."

"Tony." Abby whispered.

"Considering the conversation we had a moment ago about a Cafepow and duck tape your life is stressful?"

"Yeah it's stressful." Tony confirmed, "so my drinking less often but more pretty much means nothing."

"Yes though it may be one of your differences you had this stressful life before no."

"Yeah I had it before."

"It maybe what drove you're," with a pause Michele thought for a moment, "you're evolution." He said more of a question than a statement.

"But you don't know?" Gibbs pushed.

"We may never know all of Tony's differences or why but we will do what we can."

"Fine let's get this over with where's the damn needle." Tony said with as much apathy as he could manage.

"Would you like Abby to do it?" Michele offered.

"Yeah fine." Tony threw his head back onto the cushion of the couch and closed his eyes.

Michele looked quickly between the other two who just smiled and shrugged. Abby picked up the case next to the cooler figuring it was the syringes. Pulling the first one out she moved Tony's sleeve up, she swabbed the site with an antiseptic wipe. She felt Tony tense up though went she touched the need to his arm. Jet saw the response as well. He turned so that he faced Tony leaning in he whispered, "Be brave little boy and there will be more of this later." Then he kissed Tony, Jet made sure it was one of the most passionate kisses he'd ever given Tony. Jet felt Abby move next to him and he heard Tony whimper slightly as a second needle pierced his skin.

Just as Jet was about to break the kiss so he could breath he felt Abby's hand on his back. Pulling back Tony had a dreamy look on his face and Jet saw a black coat slip through the door.

"Thanks Abby." Gibbs said. "Hey bubble butt, you in there somewhere?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here."

"I'm hungry let's go eat then we can talk to Ducky."

"Why are we talking to Ducky gonna see him tonight?"

Gibbs gave Abby the glare that told her she better not say anything. "Well about the house and if he thinks it would be okay for Mother to come or not."

"Oh yeah. All right let's go forage for food then." Tony said standing up adjusting himself when he did.


	17. Chapter 17

"Duck." Gibbs said pulling the ME to the side while Abby had Tony distracted.

"I…" Gibbs stopped, seriously worked up over what he needed to ask. "I need you to check me over."

"Are you felling all right Jethro?"

"No, that's the damn problem."

"What is wrong?"

"Not here out back." Gibbs said tipping his head to the massive back yard the new house had.

"When they were far enough from the house that Gibbs didn't worry about Tony over hearing them, he let out a sigh.

"I don't know what's wrong but if I had breasts I would say I was pregnant."

Ducky kept a straight face but only just, "Jethro really."

"No Duck I'm serious, every time I turn around I want to cry and damn it I'm craving stuff I've never wanted before. I hate snack foods but that's what I want all the time."

"You may have some hormones out of balance due to the stress and continued blood loss and replacement. I will do a different panel next time to see what the problem might be, is there anything else Jethro?"

"No not really, just being so emotional all the time and the cravings."

"All right lets head back to the house before Tony comes to investigate."

The pair strolled back to the house and found Tony, Abby in the kitchen, talking about whose dishes should come, and whose should go in to storage. Abby thought hers should come and Tony's should never see the light of day.

"Abby what is wrong with mine their white?"

"Yeah plain white tony they have no style to them at all."

"Hey that's not true they have lots of style."

"No Tony they don't." Gibbs said from behind the duo, "but I think if we are all going to be living here we should all make it our place. Everyone should bring two or three settings of their dishes because I doubt any of us have enough place setting for all of us to eat off of two or three times a day."

"All right boss man good idea but can we make Tony get some really cool ones his are sooo boring."

Tony just shook his head, threw his hands up in defeat, and said, "Fine Abbs bring all of yours and I'll just leave mine in storage."

"Look you two we are all going to have to adjust to this we have lots of rooms to furnish but not all of everyone's things are going to fit here. My furniture will stay at my house mostly for a cover so that weeds out some stuff but we might what to figure out a plan of attack for the rest. I'm not going to have a bunch of fights over this." Gibbs said looking back and forth between the two in front of him.

"I'm sure everyone's pretty tired of looking at my furniture as it is Jet it can go to storage."

"No Tony I like your stuff just not your plates." Abby said with a grin.

"With the owners acquiesce to the rental of the house before the real estate papers are signed we have plenty of time discern placement of five sets of furniture and the other decisions that will need to be made." Ducky reminded them.

"Maybe Tim can make some program or something to figure out how to fit all of our stuff in the house." Tony offered.

"Oh he doesn't have to." Abby said bouncing, "There are interior decorating and feng shui programs, and we could use a couple of those. We would just have to take pictures of the furniture and stuff and then measure the rooms."

"I suppose that would be a good idea but we really need to figure out when people are going to be moving in first." Tony offered up, "Don't want to do a room with say Jimmy's stuff when he can't more in for six months."

"Actually I can Tony." Palmer said walking in.

Abby asked, "What I thought your land lord wouldn't let you sub lease or break it?"

"He wouldn't but his wife will." Jimmy smiled, "I told her I was moving in with some friends who were helping to take care of another friend who had been having a hard time coping with some things that had come up. She thought it was very sweet and told her husband that if she didn't let me break my lease she was going to leave him for being a cold bastard. Sorry Gibbs." Jimmy's face fell when he realized what he had just said.

"It's alright Jimmy I was cold and I am a bastard." Jimmy grinned, in the last few months Gibbs had lightened up on the young assistant mainly because he had liked the courage Jimmy had shown when he had first found out about Tony's situation.

"That's great Jimmy. Ziva said something about moving soon too." Abby still bouncing hugged Jimmy and grabbed her phone, "Come on let's go call her." Abby dragged them outside for better reception.

"Gonna have to get McGee to figure out some way to boost cell signal out here as well." Gibbs said off-handily.

Tony leaned against a wall and let his body sag a little. He was so tired all the sudden. He had been trying to hide it from jet for a few days but it was getting increasingly hard. He wasn't hungry or thirsty for anything. Tony wondered if he should talk to ducky but every time he did now it involved needles and he was getting really tired of them. He heard Jethro move to one the other rooms and he let out a heavy sigh.

"Anthony?"

Tony cringed, damn it how could he have forgotten ducky was still in the room. He was so in tune with Jet that he did tend to forget everyone else but still…

"Anthony are you all right dear boy?"

"Yeah Ducky I'm good just didn't sleep last night I'll make sure I hit the rack earlier tonight."

"See that you do, maybe I should…"

"No!" Tony snapped, taking a breath, "No, Ducky I don't need any more tests, I'm fine just need some sleep."

Ducky watched Tony walk out of the room, to what was undoubtedly going to become the video room. Tony's color was off slightly but it could have been from lack of sleep, Ducky decided to keep an eye on both senior agents of team Gibbs.


	18. Chapter 18

Ducky watched the pair for the better part of a week. Jethro was eating more junk food and seemed emotional, because any amount of emotions regarding anything personal was more for Jethro.

Tony on the other hand just seemed run down. He showed no signs of being underfed, no headaches, or tell-tale scent. He drank his usual amount everyone assured Ducky. But his skin was not as colorful as usual and others in the office were starting to notice it as well as his lack of just being Tony.

He wasn't flirting with every woman who walked by, he wasn't cracking jokes, or pulling pranks. It was so noticeable Vance had asked Ducky about the lack of disturbance coming from the bullpen. Ducky quickly covered for Tony as best he could by telling the Director a longer than usual story of a colleague he had in New Guinea, the director left so frustrated he forgot he hadn't gotten an answer from the ME.

When Abby finely finished the blood work Ducky had taken of Jethro everyone was walking on eggshells around the man. Ducky rescued a new probationary agent from another team that didn't know Gibbs and had asked a simple question. But that had set off the marine, until Ducky arrived and saved the poor girl by dragging Gibbs to his office.

"Jethro really that poor girl was almost in tears. She only asked where evidence was. Really."

"Get it over with Duck. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"You have some elevated levels of hormones, yes. Nothing to high but being a little more man then most the estrogen in your system is wreaking havoc. There are a few others that are a little higher than normal but honestly, there is nothing wrong. I suggest you try to keep calm and I would like to give you a shot of testosterone."

"Wait your saying I have high levels of the pregnancy hormones aren't you?"

"No not high Jethro just elevated but given you personality they are just…"

"Wreaking havoc." Gibbs parroted back.

"Yes." Ducky said with his quirky smile.

"But I'm not right?"

"No you are not."

"Alright so what caused the…"

"Jethro I am not sure there is really no reason for it but Abby checked the results twice to make sure."

"Alright Ducky what do we do about it?"

"I think you should take a few days off, I don't want to start giving you injections to counter act this if it is stress induced, Jethro."

"Ducky come on I can't take time off you know that."

"I've already cleared it with the director Jethro. Come now it won't be so bad. Take a couple days and just relax."

Gibbs snorted he didn't relax, not really.

"Work on the boat, sleep in do something other than work and worry about Anthony."

Gibbs had started to turn to leave but paused, "I don't worry about Tony."

"Yes you do Jethro." Ducky laid a hand on Gibb's shoulder, "Jethro, I know that what is between you and him is different than what he had with the others. There really is nothing wrong with it but you do worry."

"Ducky I don't know what to do with him." Gibbs all but whispered.

"You'll figure it out, I'm sure of it."

Gibbs nodded and left, instead of heading up to the bullpen Gibbs left the yard and walked over to his favorite coffee shop. Leaning against the wall leading towards the ally was Michele.

"Gibbs."

"Michele why are you here?"

"My friends found something." Michele said with a shrug.

"So why didn't you call Tony."

"Because we would like your little friend to verify what we found."

So you want Abby to know before Tony, while he hates needles Michele he hate being kept in the dark worse."

"Well Jethro if my friends are correct then he will know very soon anyways."

"Cut that grab," Gibbs "What did you find?"

Michele obviously fought and internal war over answering the question but in the end he pushed himself away from the wall and answered. "We found high levels of hormones in Tony's samples. We tested every sample you gave us to ensure there was not some contamination. There were also some other genetic changes that were expected and then some that were defiantly not expected."

"Don't answer questions with vague statements Michele, friend, or foe I will hurt you." Gibbs backed Michele up against the wall with nothing more than a glare.

Michele swallowed audibly and cringed when he answered. "We think that Tony is more o we," taking a deep breath, "we think the change was quite different in Tony."

Gibbs still as a wave of fear washed over him. "Different how?"

"I must admit something to you before I tell you anything else Agent Gibbs." Michelle answered.

"How did you find out?"

"A friend of a friend knows your Agent Dinozzo's DNA."

"So long as his name is not Chip Sterling I'll learn to live with that."

"No but her name is not Chip and after the bit of duck tape and Cafepow! she explained it to me I can understand your worry."

"So since you're here near the yard and you called me Agent, you know who we are."

"Yes she told us of your positions so that we would understand your paranoia."

"We're not paranoid, just careful."

"And we understand that. I don't feel comfortable telling you what we found. Take this to your Abby and be ready for Tony to make a movie reference."

"Care to tell me which movie."

"No I'll tell you has Danny Devito in it though."


	19. Chapter 19

More frustrated than before Gibbs got his coffee and went straight to Abby's lab. He stepped in but walked right back out. Vance was talking to Abby they both had their backs to him. Michele's verification would have to wait. Going back up to the bullpen was out of the question, the way he had been acting, he knew there was no way he could keep this from Tony. Deciding to find out what was on the disk thing Gibbs went to Ducky.

"Jethro, back so quickly?"

"Michele knows about us."

"Oh dear." Ducky said lifting the shield on his facemask.

"I think it will be alright. He gave me these." Gibbs handed Ducky the vile and flash Drive.

"We need to get this to Abby."

"Yeah it's gonna have to await a few, Vance was there."

"Well let us see what we have on this then, shall we?" Ducky said loading up the flash Drive. "Interesting, well that was unexpected. Did he say if they re-checked these results?" Ducky asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah, four times. Said they checked them on almost every vile they took just in case there was some contamination. What is going on, is Tony sick, what is wrong?"

"Jethro calm down, Tony is not sick and there is nothing wrong with Anthony per say." Ducky said in a soft voice laying a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Duck what is going on?" Gibbs asked again his voice showing every emotion he would never admit to feeling.

"Let's see if Abigail is available, and have her verify them. I will take them to her and call you as soon as we are sure."

"Ducky I don't think I can wait."

"Jethro please let us make sure this is right. I don't want to say anything until I know that these results are true and that Michele is not trying to pull a fast one. We still do not know whether Michele can be trusted."

Gibbs shook his head, "Yeah I am gonna take a walk, call me when you know something."

Ducky watched his friend walk away. He wasn't sure what to tell them, while Jethro's results were somewhat elevated for the pregnancy hormones; Tony's where identical to a woman in her third month.

Ducky wished he could trust Michele but they just didn't know enough the hemophage to do that. Flipping on the webcam to Abby's lab Ducky found that it was clear so he gathered what he needed and left Autopsy.

Finding Abby at her desk, Ducky handed her the vile and the Drive. "Duckman what's this?"

"Something Michele gave to Jethro. I want you to check the vile and verify against the results on the Drive. Run your standard tests first…all of them, as if we didn't know anything about the donor including gender."

Abby starred at Ducky for a moment "Oh okay Ducky. Sure." Walking over to her lab, she set the tests up as Ducky requested. She wasn't sure what to look for so she set it to look for everything. Expecting a long wait for the results, she loaded the flash Drive, opened the first file, and gasped.

"Hey Abby what's up?" McGee asked hearing Abby gasp when he walked in.

"Oh McGee what am I going to tell him? I can't tell him, this there's no way, no oh why am I always the one to find these things out. Why can't someone else for once be the one to find out these thing, well I suppose someone else did and I'm just verifying it but still McGee I oh McGee." Abby wound down.

"Abby what's up what's going on?"

Before Abby could give in and answer her machines started beeping like some crazed bird, "Oh oh no not yet oh." Teetering on her boots as she ran to her lab computer, she pushed a few keys and pulled up the results. "Oh, poor Tony not this too."

"Not what Abby?" McGee asked again trying to see the screen.

"Abby what does it say?" Tony asked from the doorway. Turning Abby saw her friend very pale and shaking visibly. "Thought Duck said I wouldn't get sick anymore." Tony slid down the doorframe 'till he was on the floor. Abby spun around and grabbed the phone dialing a number from memory, she called out, "Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs come quick it's Tony." Hanging up she called Ducky and told the ME to come to her lab and bring his bag. She barely had the phone on the cradle when Gibbs came rushing in almost tripping over Tony's legs.

"What is going on Abby, damn it what is wrong?" Gibbs barked out.

"Not her fault Jet. Don't yell at her." Tony said scarcely above a whisper.

"Anthony." Ducky said coming into the crowded lab. "Maybe the rest of you should give us some space so that we don't to much attention."

No one moved an inch. Ducky shook his head and listen to Tony's chest, then checked his blood pressure. "Abigail what did you find?" Ducky asked quietly trying to keep Jethro and Tony calm.

"They were right. It's confirmed."

"Thank you my dear. Timothy why don't you help Jethro get Anthony up and in to my office. If we see anyone in the hall Anthony has picked up a bit of flu and is a little under the weather."

Lady Luck was on their side for a change and no one saw them. McGee and Gibbs got Tony sat down on the couch in Ducky's office and McGee patted his friend on the shoulder and left.

"Ducky what did that thing say, what is going on?"

"Thing?" Tony croaked his voice mildly stronger.

"Tony I know what is bothering you, why you have been feeling so poorly. Jethro I have a feeling I know why you are feeling the way you are as well."

When Ducky didn't elaborate, Gibbs growled at his long time friend, "What is going on?"

"Well gentlemen congratulations are in order."

"Duck just spit it out please." Tony begged.

"When your hemophage mutation evolved, it didn't just change your teeth and your level of blood requirements. It changed you in another way. You are pregnant."

"WHAT? Who do you think I am Schwarzenegger in Junior?"

"That have Devito in it?" Gibbs asked.

"What yeah Schwarzenegger and wait how did you know it has Devito in it?"

"Michele said to be ready for a movie quote about Danny when you found out."

"Did he say anything else?" Tony asked withdrawing, afraid of what the other hemophages would want now that he was an even bigger freak than before.

"Nothing. Though he knows whom we are and how to find us here. He said a friend of a friend knows your DNA."

"It's not Chip is it?"

"He said no her name was not Chip but she must know who Chip is because she explained the duck tape and CafePow! to him."

Tony turned to Ducky, "Any of that stuff say uh well um how…" Tony stopped when his stomach rolled, "how far?"

"Well if this was a normal pregnancy I would estimate three months. But we know it's not so I'm sorry Anthony no."

"At least I know who." Tony slid down on the sofa and turned away from Ducky and Gibbs.

Ducky smiled at Jethro and patted his friend on the shoulder as he left his office.

Jethro ran a tired hand over his face and walked over to Tony. Knowing he would feel it later, he knelt on the floor behind his lover. He rolled Tony over so he was on his back but Tony kept his head turned away.

"Hey, it's going to be alright."

"How?" Tony mumbled.

"We'll make sure it is." Jethro replied.

"How do we even know what it will be?" Tony whispered hoarsely trying and failing to conceal the tears in his voice.

"The baby will be part you part me."

"Put what part of me Jet? The hemophages part or the part before that?"

"Well figure it out. Maybe Ducky and Abby can run some tests." Jethro offered hopeful.

"I don't think I would be any good at being a parent to a normal kid Jet, I seriously doubt I would be better with a hemophages kid."

"One step at a time got to get the little one here first."

"And the question again is how, come on Jet my outside plumbing hasn't changed, where is the little one going to come out of?"

"My guess you're going to have a scar right about here." Jethro ran his hand over Tony's stomach just below his belly button.

"Huh there goes my bikini line."

"Tony it will be okay." Jethro said picking up Tony's hand, leaning down he kissed his for head. Taking a deep breath, he went on, "If you don't want to do this though…"

"I don't know what I want Jet, like I said I didn't think I would ever be any good at it, then after the change I kind of figured I couldn't. Especially after well after all this time and none of the…"

Jethro guessed that Tony had decided that he was infertile since the change and none of the women including Abby and Ziva had gotten pregnant. Still holding his hand Jethro smoothed down Tony's hair. "Let's talk to Abby and Ducky and see what they can tell us. I think we should call Michele and ask him to come over to the house."

"Thought we were keeping him away from there?" Tony paled a little at the idea.

"Or the apartment." Jethro rushed trying again to keep Tony calm.

"I would rather go to the apartment." Tony all but whispered. "I…Jet, I don't know if I can do this anymore. I don't think I can keep having my life changed drastically by this damn virus mutation anomaly whatever you want to call it."

Jet was terrified that Tony was going to try to commit suicide or do something else rash. "Tony we are all here for you. You don't have to go through any of this alone."

"Jet you don't get it." Tony sighed. ""Even with everyone, trying to help it's still just me. Even the people like me aren't like me. I'm sure Michele and the others can't have kids."

"I don't know, we will ask him. Let me have your cell so I can call him and see when he can come over. I'll get Abby or Ducky to come sit with you. Maybe they know something, all right. Just don't…just don't do anything stupid okay."

"Jet I'm upset not stupid." Tony said as Jethro turned away.

"Upset people do crazy things to Tony." Shutting the door quickly behind him Gibbs looked around autopsy for Ducky. He was gone but Palmer was there.

"Mesimeriano."

Jimmy turned around at his nickname. "Uh um Gibbs?" Poor Jimmy tried so hard to not be nervous around Gibbs. He never failed to get tongue tied whenever they were alone.

"Can you sit with Tony for a bit, I need to call Michele?"

"Sure, is everything okay?"

"Tony is fi… Mesimeriano." Gibbs stopped he wasn't sure if Tony wanted everyone to know about the baby until he had time to accept it but he was sure that he would tell Jimmy. Walking over to the young assistant, Gibbs put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Mesimeriano, his change changed a few things we didn't know about. Michele didn't know until either yesterday or today. We found out he's pregnant."

"Is he really okay?" Jimmy asked.

"He's upset, scared and well, I think terrified is a better description actually." Gibbs sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to stave off the headache that was building. "I'm scared," he whispered, "I'm scared he's going to do something stupid, Mesimeriano."

"I'll watch him," Jimmy paused for a second and then added, "Jethro."

Gibbs smiled slightly, patted Jimmy on the shoulder and left to find a quiet place to call Michele.


	20. Chapter 20

"Agent Gibbs, how is Tony?" Michele said as soon as he answered the phone.

"No hello?"

"Hello Agent Gibbs, how is Tony? Are you picking up the slack for his sarcasm?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Yeah maybe I am. Michele can we meet at Tony's apartment? He is not taking this very well."

"How not very well?"

"It's been a year give or take since his change and he was doing pretty good with that but even then he had problems. Now with this, he's feeling completely alone and it's seriously upsetting him."

Michele heard the concern and fear in the Agents voice. It shocked Michele because of all the times he had interacted with this group of people that Tony had as family this was the only time any of them had shown any emotion other than Abby and her obvious excitement and curiosity.

"We will have to show him he is not alone." Michele offered.

"Right now I think the only way to do that is if you can tell him some other hemophages is or was pregnant. But considering you said you checked every vial of Tony's blood, I'm going to say that you are all sterile like Tony thought."

"There was one girl a few years ago that changed while she was expecting."

"A girl, Michele opportune word there, Tony is not."

"I know Agent Gibbs."

"How was the baby?" Gibbs asked softly almost afraid to ask.

"Sylvia is fine. She has done very well. We watch to make sure she develops properly and to see if she has any hemophages traits. So far the only thing that shows in her is that she is mildly anemic and craves affection. But most toddlers crave affection."

"Does she have a normal life? She's not some…"

Michele interrupted Gibbs before he could voice his fears for a child Michele would be his, "We see Sylvia once a month right now because little ones change so fast normally. We want to see changes before they happen not after. She lives in an enclave because her mother chooses to. She has no partner, so her enclave acts as support system. But if her mother decided to move that would be fine. Agent Gibbs we are not as controlling as your family may fear. We understand you're, I will not say paranoia, but…"

"We are protective, yes."

"We are protective as well, but only in the best way. We are not going to steal Tony away from you to study him or anything like that. We would like to study his obviously to see why he is so different but only if he is willing."

"I need to get back to him when do you want to meet?"

"I could be there in about 2 hours, is that acceptable?"

"Yeah we're done for the day in about an hour."

"Till then."

Jethro walked back to the morgue to find Vance leaning near the outer doors.

"Leon."

"Gibbs, you want to tell me why Dinozzo is in Ducky's office looking like someone just told him his dog died?"

"Not feeling well." Gibbs said evasively.

"Is he relapsing?" Vance asked standing up straight.

"No Ducky thinks it's the stomach flu. Gonna take him home in a few. Might need a day or two to kick it and get back." Gibbs said with a shoulder shrug hoping Vance would but it.

"Have Ducky write up a leave slip, might throw one in for yourself as well, you look like your coming down with it as well."

Gibbs nodded and walked past Vance in to the autopsy room. He waited 'till he heard the elevator ding before he went in to Ducky's office.

Tony was still sitting on the couch but now his head was lying on Jimmy's lap and Jimmy was running his hand over Tony's hair. Jimmy looked up and smiled at Gibbs.

"What did he say?" Tony asked emotionlessly, the smile faded from Jimmy's face and a frown appeared.

"He said he could meet us in about 2 hours." Jethro thought about mentioning Vance but nixed the idea not wanting to add to Tony's stress. But the next statement showed it didn't matter, he already knew.

"Vance was here."

"What did he want?"

"Didn't say anything just walked in, saw me sitting on the couch, Jimmy sitting here with me and left."

"He was in the hall, told him you had the stomach flu."

"How are we going to hide my healed lungs when my next physical comes up?"

Jimmy smiled again, "Dr. Mallard already thought of that. We have several sets of your old x-rays, we will just use one each time, the scaring shouldn't change, so it won't matter that they are the same every year."

"Great now I have you falsifying reports, wonderful."

"Come on, Tony let's getting you to the apartment." Jethro said putting his hand in front of Tony's face.

Sighing Tony took the hand and got up swayed a little shook his head and said, "You're driving."

"You alright?" Jethro asked not able to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Yeah little light headed is all."

"Alright let's go, can you get away Jimmy or do you need to wait?"

"I'll leave a note for Dr. Mallard, under the circumstances I'm sure he will understand."

"Make it vague encase Leon comes back." Gibbs said while Jimmy was looking for paper and a pen.


	21. Chapter 21

"Agent Gibbs, how is Tony?" Michele said as soon as he answered the phone.

"No hello?"

"Hello Agent Gibbs, how is Tony? Are you picking up the slack for his sarcasm?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Yeah maybe I am. Michele can we meet at Tony's apartment? He is not taking this very well."

"How not very well?"

"It's been a year give or take since his change and he was doing pretty good with that but even then he had problems. Now with this, he's feeling completely alone and it's seriously upsetting him."

Michele heard the concern and fear in the Agents voice. It shocked Michele because of all the times he had interacted with this group of people that Tony had as family this was the only time any of them had shown any emotion other than Abby and her obvious excitement and curiosity.

"We will have to show him he is not alone." Michele offered.

"Right now I think the only way to do that is if you can tell him some other hemophages is or was pregnant. But considering you said you checked every vial of Tony's blood, I'm going to say that you are all sterile like Tony thought."

"There was one girl a few years ago that changed while she was expecting."

"A girl, Michele opportune word there, Tony is not."

"I know Agent Gibbs."

"How was the baby?" Gibbs asked softly almost afraid to ask.

"Sylvia is fine. She has done very well. We watch to make sure she develops properly and to see if she has any hemophages traits. So far the only thing that shows in her is that she is mildly anemic and craves affection. But most toddlers crave affection."

"Does she have a normal life? She's not some…"

Michele interrupted Gibbs before he could voice his fears for a child Michele would be his, "We see Sylvia once a month right now because little ones change so fast normally. We want to see changes before they happen not after. She lives in an enclave because her mother chooses to. She has no partner, so her enclave acts as support system. But if her mother decided to move that would be fine. Agent Gibbs we are not as controlling as your family may fear. We understand you're, I will not say paranoia, but…"

"We are protective, yes."

"We are protective as well, but only in the best way. We are not going to steal Tony away from you to study him or anything like that. We would like to study his obviously to see why he is so different but only if he is willing."

"I need to get back to him when do you want to meet?"

"I could be there in about 2 hours, is that acceptable?"

"Yeah we're done for the day in about an hour."

"Till then."

Jethro walked back to the morgue to find Vance leaning near the outer doors.

"Leon."

"Gibbs, you want to tell me why Dinozzo is in Ducky's office looking like someone just told him his dog died?"

"Not feeling well." Gibbs said evasively.

"Is he relapsing?" Vance asked standing up straight.

"No Ducky thinks it's the stomach flu. Gonna take him home in a few. Might need a day or two to kick it and get back." Gibbs said with a shoulder shrug hoping Vance would but it.

"Have Ducky write up a leave slip, might throw one in for yourself as well, you look like your coming down with it as well."

Gibbs nodded and walked past Vance in to the autopsy room. He waited 'till he heard the elevator ding before he went in to Ducky's office.

Tony was still sitting on the couch but now his head was lying on Jimmy's lap and Jimmy was running his hand over Tony's hair. Jimmy looked up and smiled at Gibbs.

"What did he say?" Tony asked emotionlessly, the smile faded from Jimmy's face and a frown appeared.

"He said he could meet us in about 2 hours." Jethro thought about mentioning Vance but nixed the idea not wanting to add to Tony's stress. But the next statement showed it didn't matter, he already knew.

"Vance was here."

"What did he want?"

"Didn't say anything just walked in, saw me sitting on the couch, Jimmy sitting here with me and left."

"He was in the hall, told him you had the stomach flu."

"How are we going to hide my healed lungs when my next physical comes up?"

Jimmy smiled again, "Dr. Mallard already thought of that. We have several sets of your old x-rays, we will just use one each time, the scaring shouldn't change, so it won't matter that they are the same every year."

"Great now I have you falsifying reports, wonderful."

"Come on, Tony let's getting you to the apartment." Jethro said putting his hand in front of Tony's face.

Sighing Tony took the hand and got up swayed a little shook his head and said, "You're driving."

"You alright?" Jethro asked not able to keep the worry out of his voice.

"Yeah little light headed is all."

"Alright let's go, can you get away Jimmy or do you need to wait?"

"I'll leave a note for Dr. Mallard, under the circumstances I'm sure he will understand."

"Make it vague encase Leon comes back." Gibbs said while Jimmy was looking for paper and a pen.


	22. Chapter 22

"Did you expect him to be?" Jethro asked with a small amount of humor in his voice.

"No, not especially." The FBI agent shook her head as she answered.

Walking away Jethro said, "I'm going to check on Tony."

In the bedroom, Jethro found Tony curled in to a ball on his bed. "Hey are you alright?"

"I don't know Jet, I was thought I was getting a handle on this, dealing with it. But now no…not really. How can I be…damn, I can't even say it Jet. How am I going to do this?"

"We'll figure it out, Tony."

"How? We don't know what it will do to my need for blood or the sex. Let alone how fast this will happen. I'm glad you're the father, but Jet I don't think I can do this. But I don't want to hurt you by saying I won't do it." Tony wouldn't look Jethro in the face, he knew not being ecstatic about this would hurt his lover, but there were too many problems. He felt the bed dip and knew he was going to have to see the hurt in Jethro's face. Looking up confirmed it Jethro was hurt.

"Hey I'm not upset Tony."

"Bullshit, I can see it in your face."

"I'm scared just as much as you. I've lost one family, I don't want to lose another. I don't know if I do want another child. After Kelly, it was never an option." Jethro pulled Tony into his arms and was stroking the shaken vampire's hair. "It is up to you. I think you should take a few days of leave and think about this though. This maybe a onetime shot."

"What would we tell Vance?"

"We'll think of something."

"What would we tell him if I decide to try to have the baby?"

"Tony you have over a year of leave on the books. Tell him you want to take a break, if we have to take on a TAD then we take on a TAD but we will have it in writing that when your back, they're gone. I think you need to talk to Ducky and have him go with you to Michele's lab." Feeling Tony stiffen, Jethro hugged the man tighter. "No now listen I know you don't want to be a lab rat and Ducky will keep that to a minimum, but they have knowledge that would take Ducky and Abby years to catch up on. Let them see what they can find out before you decide. This may not even be something that is possible to finish."

"You've got a point. Yeah alright. Are they still here?"

"Were when I came in."

Sighing Tony pushed away from Jethro and got up. "Then I guess I'll go talk to them…you know even among freaks I'm a freak."

"No Tony you're just you."

In the living room, Michele and Yasmine were talking to Abby.

"Where's Ducky at?"

"Here Anthony, I was just heating water for tea."

Looking at Michele and Yasmine Tony stammered out, "Um yeah I uh will I mean I don't want well fine I'll talk to your doctors and they can take a look at…" sighing heavily, "they can take a look at me and the rugrat but Ducky or Abby or both of them has to be there. And no one gets to even think about borrowing either one of them, for anything. Not as lunch or as scientists, they are ours you can't have them."

Michele raised an eyebrow but said nothing, Yasmine smiled and just nodded.

"When would you like to do this?" Michele finally questioned.

Tony looked at Ducky and Abby they both shrugged their shoulders.

"The sooner the better, I suppose, tomorrow?" Tony offered.

Michele's eyes opened wiped he was surprised that Tony would want to submit to the tests so soon. Yasmine was just as surprised but was able to hide her astonishment faster. Abby however squealed in delight, "Do I get to see the first picture?"

"Abby I don't want to um well get attached um until we know…" trailing off at the look on Abby's face when the realization hit that the baby might never be.

"Tomorrow." She whispered. Tony nodded and pulled Abby into his arms for a hug.

Not long after everyone left but Tony and Jethro. That night Jethro held an uncertain Tony while, they both tried to figure out how they felt about the news of the day.

Tony was jumbled more than he had been since well, he couldn't remember ever being so lost and confused. Tony knew Jet would eventually decide that he wanted a chance at be a father again. He loved children to much not to. Tony wasn't opposed to the idea but he knew if anyone found out about his change his life wouldn't be his own, if anyone found out about the pregnancy, neither his nor the baby's life would be theirs. Then there was the question of whether or not the baby would be alright, would the baby be like him, would be it be like Jethro, or a combination…to many questions.

Jethro was afraid for Tony. There were too many what ifs. What would the pregnancy do to Tony, would Tony survive, would the baby survive, would they both need blood? Could he deal with the pain of losing Tony if something happened, would he be able to love the baby as it deserved or would it be a shadow of what he had felt for Kelly. Too many what ifs.


	23. Chapter 23

Morning came and Jethro watched Ducky and Abby leave with Tony. Ducky had taken a vile of his blood for the enclaves scientist to look at while they where there.

Tony looked paler than normal but overall he looked alright, none of the melting as Abby called it.

Abby was excited to go to the lab but apprehensive at the same time. The last two time she had been loaned out hadn't turned out so well so she was hoping to break the streak with this one.

Ducky drove to the address Michele had given him and laughed lightly. It was a building he had passed many times over the years. It was only a few blocks from the yard.

"Well hell," Tony said looking at his surroundings. "This ought to be fun."

"Come on let's go see what they can teach us." Ducky suggested as he got out of the car.

Inside the building they went through security and were directed to go to the third floor. There they found an office area with a glass room behind it. At one of the desks was Michele. When he saw them he got and waved them towards the glass room.

"I know this is hard for you Tony. You have full rights to say no to any tests or well anything. We do not want to be your enemy. We just want to understand is all."

Tony only nodded.

Abby handed her results from the tests from yesterday. "I ran my own tests. Your samples weren't contaminated."

"Then all the other tests we ran are valid. I honestly wanted this to be wrong, to be able to re-run everything so that it made sense of his differences." Michele sighed.

"Come let me introduce you to our lead researcher. He had been studying our anomaly for close to a hundred years. Christoph this is Tony, Duck and Abby." Michele spoke to a man who looked to be close to fifty.

"Ah yes so nice to meet you all. Abigail Sciuto, I have followed your work for years. I am so glad to finally meet you."

Abby smiled and bowed her head slightly. "Thank you. And I've read some of your papers as well. Dr. Dean."

"Oh I knew I should have never let them use my photo on the article." Dr. Dean said.

"You know his work Abby?" Tony asked.

"Yes I read an article once of his about the-"

Tony interrupted her before she could really start, "Abs not in the mood to understand an 1/8 of one your conversations. Was his work about this?" Tony asked waving his hand trying to draw attention to where they were.

"No it was something else." Abby didn't explain it was a paper on the properties of blood trajectories.

"Okay. I'm sorry sweetie. I just can't handle one your science conversations right now."

"It's okay. I understand." Abby stepped into Tony's space and kissed him on the forehead.

"If it would be alright I would like to do a quick ultrasound. To verify, well the results, and well anatomy." Dr. Dean asked.

Tony nodded, "You want to see the rugrat and find out where in the hell it is in my body."

Dr. Dean smiled, "Yes I would really like to see the rugrat." Dr. Dean motioned towards a table in a glass room to the side. The room had privacy curtains and a solid door.

"I assume you would like some privacy."

"Yeah. I uh um I want Ducky and Abby there though." Tony said, his voice almost trembling. " I wish Jethro had come." His throat tight with emotion.

"We will take him a copy of the picture, Tony."

Tony could only nod. Somehow this felt wrong without Jethro being there. But it was too late. He walked into the room and sat on the table, pulling his shirt out of his slacks.

Dr. Dean turned on a few machines and pulled a bottle from a bucket.

"I warmed it up a little. It can be very cold otherwise."

"That's so sweet Dr. Dean." Abby said.

Smiling at the praise from Abby Dr. Dean turned towards Tony. "Lay back and try not to move a lot. Alight?"

Tony nodded again and did as he was asked. The jelly was cool but as cold as he knew it could be. He tried to remember if they had ever used and ultrasound on him before. He had the physical therapy kind used on him several times over the years but he could remember anyone ever using the picture kind on him.

The wand was pressed into his stomach and turn this way and that. Then there was a sound and Tony almost snapped his head up. At the last second he closed his eyes and laid his head on the table. He didn't want to see the rugrat until Jethro was there. No he couldn't see it till he was there. Tony amended.

"There we go. So, the I'm sorry Tony I am going to have to use female terms for this."

"It's fine doc."

"The uterus seems to be a little smaller than average but not too small. I do see one ovary. But The largest difference I see is..."

Tony's heart clenched he had heard the heart beat, was there something wrong with the baby. He couldn't face it if there was.

"There doesn't seem to be an opening for the child to, well to be born. I am not even sure how..." Dr. Dean cleared his throat and tried to figure out how to be delicate about what he had to say. "I do not see a way for the egg to have been fertilized Tony. I would like to do a paternity test to see if there is any of Jethro's DNA or if maybe this is a case of spontaneous gestation"

"Wait what are you trying to say I got myself pregnant like some damn lizard?"

Dr. Dean sighed, he did not want to say this as Tony seemed to be on a very fine edge at the moment.

"Yes I would like to rule that out." Dr. Dean felt Tony tense under his hand. "Tony I know this is hard. I wish I could make it easier but I can't. I only want to understand. If it is Jethro's then we need to see the baby's DNA to see if the marker is there so you know what to expect once the baby is here. If it is only your DNA then again we need to see if-"

"I get it." Tony still hadn't opened his eyes, He tipped his head back and looked at the wall behind him. He did NOT want to see the screen at all. "Please turn it off." Tony asked in a small voice.

He heard a switch click and he looked at the doctor for the first time since the test started. "What do you need to do?" His chest was tight and hurt. He just wanted to curl up and well something. His head hurt, his heart hurt and he was suddenly very tired.

"It will take me a few minutes to prepare. I will let Dr. Mallard explain what is going to happen." Dr. Dean nodded to the man and left the room.

Duck stepped towards Tony and took his hand but before Ducky could talk Tony shook his head and stopped him.

"I don't want to know. I can't right now. I can't."

Ducky smiled his soft small smile and spoke, "I will tell you it will hurt. After I will give you something to help."

Tony nodded and laid back on the table. He pressed an hand over his heart and rubbed it back and forth. He knew this had nothing to with any sort of sickness, this was purely and emotional response. God this sucked.

A moment later Dr. Dean was back and Tony only closed his eyes. He didn't want to see any of it. He just wanted Jethro there, now.

"Tony?" Dr. Dean spoke.

"Just do it. I can't watch. I can't."

Dr. Dean looked at Abby and Ducky they both nodded and each took one of Tony's hands.

Dr. Dean gave Tony a local and turned the screen for the ultra sound back on. A nurse came in and began searching for the baby again. Once the little one was found Dr. Dean picked up a large needle and gently pressed it in to Tony's abdomen.

Tony tried like hell not to move but it took everything he had not to. He also tried not to crush Abby and Ducky's hands. He couldn't keep both thoughts in his head so he growled, "Let go of my hands."

Ducky and Abby both immediately let go and Tony's hands went straight to his sides and grasped the table, crushing it. Both of Tony's friends looked at each other over Tony's clenched face and put their hands on his shoulders still giving him support.

"Almost done Tony. I know it hurt and I am sorry. There we go."

Just as Dr. Dean said "there we go." the heartbeat speed up. and Tony crushed the table more, "What is wrong?" The tone of voice was a cross between worry fear and a growl but still he did not open his eyes.

"Nothing it is just the baby responding to the..."

"Responding to you stabbing it with a sharp needle!" Tony growled.

"Yes. Trust me this hurts me to do it but we need to know. Okay all done." Dr. Dean said pulling the needle free.

Tony groan and gasped. "Oh god that hurts give me the fucking plague think it hurt less." Rolling onto his side Tony tried to get comfortable.

Dr. Dean motioned Dr. Mallard over and asked if he wanted to take care of Tony's wound, when Ducky nodded yes, Dr. Dean left the room with the sample but only went as far as the closest microscope.

"Tony, I need you to lay on your back again."

"Turn of the monitor." Tony said once he heard the switch again, he complied.

"Why don't you want to see the screen Tony?" Ducky asked, looking at Abby who was being unusually quiet.

"I don't want to see the baby until Jethro is here." Tony answered. Looking at the ceiling a quick sting told Tony Ducky was cleaning the site of the puncture.

"And if the baby is..." Ducky didn't want to ask if the baby was only Tony's but wanted to know how to deal with his young friend.

"It will still be his Duck, always," Tony's voice was small and very frightened.

Ducky was calling himself a thousand kinds of fool they should have brought Jethro with them, he should have know Tony would need the man's strength and love to make it through this ordeal he would make sure from now on Jethro was there for everything else.

"It will take some time for the DNA to be run to look for the markers and paternity but a quick look at the baby's blood sample shows it is healthy and O-."

Tony's heart skipped a beat he was O+ Jethro on the other hand was the only one in their group that was O-, everyone else was an A or a B. A smile must have shown on his face because Dr. Dean said, "Ah then the baby is Jethro's."

Ducky answered for him, "Yes. Jethro is O- while Tony is O+."

"Then we will just verify the marker for the anomaly. I think after this I will let you go, and I will be in contact when we know if the marker is there or not. If you would like to continue coming here for your neonatal care we can arrange that."

"Not like I have much of a choice Doc. I can exactly go to a planned parenthood clinic or something."

Dr. Dean laughed, "No I suppose not. I would like to see you once a week for about a month to get a base line on how the baby is growing. You look to be about two, two and half months along.

Tony swallowed. That would put it the night he begged Jethro to make love to him.

"Does that time line work for you Tony?"

Tony only nodded. He didn't want to discuss that night with anyone. It was simple his and Jethro's."

Dr. Dean seemed to understand the sentiment behind Tony's silence and said, "A special day I am assuming. I am glad it was with someone who cares very much about you. If you can come back next Saturday. will that work for you?"

Tony looked at the doctor and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah I guess unless we have a a...a."

Turning towards Ducky, "Can I even go out in the field Ducky?"

"I think it would be alright for a little while Tony maybe in a few weeks we will see how you have progressed. One step at a time."

Dr. Dean waited for Tony to process everything before saying "Most female patients wait until about the fourth or fifth month before they stop working in a police field and I believe that for now it would be alright. We will measure rugrat," Dr. Dean used Tony's term for comfort, "and see how big they are getting. I am going to assume you don't want to know the sex."

"Can you see it already?" Tony asked.

"No not yet. It is too soon but when the time comes?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead."

"I wondered, you never looked at the screen."

"I couldn't I don't want to see it until Jethro is here."

Dr. Dean nodded understanding, he would want his partner there as well if he could conceive. "Mary printed pictures, they are in an envelope if you would like to take them and look at them later."

Tony shrugged and winced at the movement pulled at his stomach.

"That will be a little sore for a few days, take it easy and don't over do it."

Tony nodded and looked at Ducky, "Take me home please."

Ducky patted Tony on the shoulder and nodded.

Let us go then my boy, Abby my dear?"

Abby nodded and said, "I'll be right there," lingering behind.

"Was there something else Abby?" Dr. Dean asked.

"Yes is he going to be ok?"

"I don't know yet, Abby. I don't know, I still do not see a path of any kind for the semen to have made it to his uterus to fertilize the egg. I mean the egg has a path to the uterus but that's it. I would like to do a few other tests but I didn't think he would be up to them right now."

"No, no I think this is as much as Tony can handle right now, especially without Jethro here."

Dr. Dean nodded, "If he wants at any time for our family to come they can. Just let us know beforehand so that we can find a bigger room to use."

"I'll let them know thank you for today."

"I just wish I hadn't needed to do the amniocenteses it was hard on both of them."

"Yes. I ah should..."

"Yes you should go. It really was nice to meet you."

"And you," and with that Abby rushed from the room to catch up with Ducky and Tony.

In the car Tony was in the back seat curled up.

"Are you okay Tony?" Abby whispered getting in the front seat.

"Yeah just hurts more to be straight, not sure how eating in a little while is going to work."

"We will figure something out."

Tony nodded and drifted off to sleep

Once at Jethro's house Ducky helped Tony up to their bedroom and let the man lay down, as soon as he walked out of the room he called Gibbs.

"Gibbs ."

"I think you need to come home. Tony needs you. He is very tired and I think he will not sleep well until you are here."

"On it."

Gibbs sighed and looked at the team

"Is he okay?" Tim asked first.

"Yeah Duck says he's tired and won't sleep well till I'm there." Shaking his head he was about to do something he had never done before he was about to ask another team to take over their rotation.

Walking to Balboa's desk, he swallowed hard and as the man looked up at him Balboa showed almost no surprise at finding Gibbs standing in front of him.

"Gibbs?"

"I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure your office or conference room?" There was a smile as the office was mentioned.

"Which ever." Gibbs said not caring either way.

"Conference room it has coffee."

Gibbs smiled and followed Balboa, once in the room he closed the door and let out a sigh. "Don't read much into this but I need you to take our rotation this weekend."

"Sure Gibbs, it's fine."

Thanks something's come up with Dinozzo and he needs some time."

"It's not his plague again is it?" Balboa asked with sincere concern.

Shaking his head, Jethro wasn't sure how to answer, "No, not really it's a long shot side effect, but no its not back. But I don't want him out in the field, he just found out about it."

"It's fine."

"Thank you next round at the bar is on me."

"You don't have to Gibbs, but I won't say no."

"Thanks Balboa that means a lot, really."

"No problem, he gonna be ok?"

"Yeah just need to adjust a few things and well, we have to figure out what it he needs to adjust first." Gibbs answered truthfully is not vaguely.

"Alright let me know if I can help in anyway."

"I will, I'm going to let Vance know," Gibbs nodded in the direction of the director's office.

"Good luck with that." Balboa laughed.

"Thanks," Gibbs said his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Hey Gibbs," Balboa said as Jethro turned to the door.

"Yeah," Gibbs said turning to look at Balbo over his shoulder.

"I don't care, and it won't go farther than the two of us but are you and Dinozzo..." Balboa left the statement unfinished.

"Yeah Balboa we are."

"Good he makes you smile and you need that," a pat on Gibbs's shoulder and Balboa was out the door.

Gibbs shook his head had they even been hiding it these last six month. First Tim and now Balboa and they didn't even work with Balboa.

The trek to Vance's office seemed to be longer than normal, but maybe just because he really didn't want to be here.

At the door he noticed Olivia wasn't at her desk and shrugged and stepped into Vance's office, it wasn't like he ever waited for her to announce him anyways.

But there on the other side of the door was something he hadn't expected. Olivia was sitting in Vance's lap, her mouth on his shoulder and a set of very noticeable teeth sunk deep into his skin.

Having heard the door open both of them looked up at Gibbs.

"Damn it man, knock." Vance growled.

"Oh believe me next time she's not at her desk I will."

"I'll just wait outside until she's done with you. Olivia." Gibbs nodded to the secretary and walked back out the door, stopping Gibbs leaned back through the door and flipped the lock and closed it behind him.

He shook his head, what where the chances of two hemophages working at NCIS. Once Olivia came out of Vance's office she looked at Gibbs, "You know don't you?"

"Yeah I know."

"How?"

"I'll ask and let you know if I can let you know." Gibbs answered evasively.

She nodded once and sat at her desk, Are you with one?"

Gibbs just nodded.

"Jackie knows."

Gibbs nodded again.

"I have several-"

Gibbs cut her off, he didn't need to know any of this, "It's fine Olivia, just make sure to flip the lock next time, wouldn't want others finding out who don't know."

she shook her head. "I waited too long and I forgot."

Gibbs nodded, "I've heard its bad if you do."

"Yours doesn't-"

"Again Gibbs interrupted her, "Not the same as you, just very close to you. It's not pretty when they wait to long."

"For me it just hurts."

"Yeah I'll let you know when I know I can let you know." Gibbs repeated and walked into Vance's office. It had been long enough the man should have been able to put himself back together.

"Gibbs." Vance said chewing on a new toothpick.

"Leon."

What can I do for you?"

"Switching rotations with Balboa he already agreed."

"Why?"

Gibbs stared at Vance he didn't want to lie to the man but he wasn't going to give up Tony's'...he wasn't going to give up their secret until it was cleared with the family first.

"Dinozzo got something that came up, kinda need to lend a hand."

"It have anything to do with the way he looked the other day?"

Gibbs did a half nod and a shoulder shrug.

"You gonna tell me anything?"

"Got ask him first, Leon," Gibbs said with another head tip.

"Fine. He alright?"

"Yeah, Leon he'd alright just some personal stuff. Probably tell you on Monday."

Leon nodded and said, "Alright guessing you want to head out now."

"Yeah think Tony needs the team right now so I'm gonna cut Ziva and McGee loose to."

"Alright ."

"Thanks Leon we'll take Balboa's next rotation."

Leon nodded once. "You gonna ask?" Leon asked, his face neutral.

"Nope."

"It wasn't what it looked like." Vance said trying to defend sleeping with his secretary.

"It looked like you where feeding you hemophage secretary, Leon."

Leon swallowed, "It was shat it looked like. How do you-"

"Met a lot of people in my time Leon. She's not the only one." Little did Leon know Gibbs meant not the only one at NCIS.

"I'll see you on Monday and I expect some information."

"If Tony gives me the go ahead, won't without it."With that he was back out the door and down the steps before Leon could even react.

"Well damn. Olivia."

Olivia's head dropped to her chest, she knew this was coming as soon as Gibbs walked through the door. Stepping into the office she shut and locked the door. "Yes director?"

"You have got to get your schedule worked out."

"I know sir I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"Would you stop with the sir? Christ, Olivia come here."

Olivia stepped towards the director, once she was in arm's reach he pulled her back into his lap, "Did you finish?"

"Yes I was done."

"Alright next time don't wait so long that you aren't even sure you locked the door."

"Yes Leon."

"Now sit here for a few minutes, I know you don't like to eat and run."

"No I like sitting like this with you."

Changing the subject Leon asked Olivia about her new lover.


	24. Chapter 24

Gibbs was down the steps and in the bullpen, "Grab your gear."

"We've got a case boss?" Tim asked his surprise on his face.

"Nope we're done for the day. Off for the weekend. Go home rest up. Be back Monday."

Tim and Ziva looked at each other and grabbed their bags before the surprise could be rescinded. The two were on the elevator before Gibbs could grab his own bag.

As he walked by Balboa's section he nodded a thanks to the team lead and was on the elevator himself.

Time crawled as he tried to get home. It had been a half hour since Ducky's call. He just wanted to have Tony in his arm.

His phone rang and he answered it looking at the caller id. "Yeah Tim."

"Are we really off rotation?"

"Yeah we really are off rotation. Switched with Balboa. Got to work his next which won't be for three weeks."

"Okay. How is Tony?" Tim asked.

"Don't know yet. Just about home. I'll let everyone know."

"Okay Boss. I'll let Ziva know."

"Thanks Tim."

Pulling into his drive, Jethro got out and ran up the steps, once inside Ducky nodded to the stairs but before Jethro could go up them Ducky handed him a small square envelope.

Jethro looked at the envelope and raise an eyebrow in question.

"It is from the ultrasound. Tony wouldn't look at the monitor. I think if he could have managed to not hear the heartbeat he would have. He didn't want to see the baby unless you were there."

Jethro's own heart stopped at the mention of the baby's heart beat. This was real. This was going to happen.

"Oh dear, come sit down. Tony is asleep. Take a moment."

Jethro took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He pulled a few relaxation techniques he knew from his sniper days out and used them.

Duck watched as the color came back into his face and the terrified look left. He knew this was going to be hard on the man, given what had happened to Kelly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah Duck, just the heartbeat thing..."

"Ah reality hit."

"Yeah. He really didn't look?"

"No had his eyes closed the whole time. He wouldn't let me tell him what was going to happen with the amniocentesis either."

"Why did they want that?" Jethro knew that was a painful test.

"Dr. Dean wanted some of the baby's blood to check for the abnormality, and after seeing the way Tony's anatomy is he wanted to verify you where the father."

"What?"

"The three of us saw the same thing Jethro, there was no path for the-" Ducky stopped as Jethro's face grew red with embarrassment, "Jethro is Tony was a woman you wouldn't have this sort of a problem."

"I know Ducky, but this is private."

"Jethro this needs to be discussed if only once." Waiting for Jethro to accept it Ducky waited for his friend. Once Jethro nodded Ducky continued. "There did not appear to be a path leading from Tony's uterus. The only path was from the one ovary he has. But it was only an ultrasound. With other detailed scans we may see a path for the semen to have traveled to the uterus to be fertilized."

"What Ducky is trying to say is they thought I was some kind of frog and got myself pregnant." Tony said from the bottom stair.

Jethro rushed to Tony, "You look like hell."

"Thanks, I would bitch about that description but I feel like hell."

"Are you okay Tony?" Ducky asked checking a few things.

"Head ache, visions a little blurry, and my side hurts like a mother."

"Let's get you back upstairs and comfortable," Ducky ushered them back to the bedroom, "How long since you ate?"

"This morning before we left. It's not time yet. It's not that kind of vision and stuff. Just a head ache and I think the head ache is messing with my vision."

Jethro looked at his partner. He looked pale and shaky but he didn't look thinner or have the scent he gets when he doesn't eat.

"The test shouldn't have cause any of these symptoms Tony."

"Maybe rugrat doesn't like being poked." Tony curled up on the bed, Jethro sat on the bed and moved back to the head board, "Come here. Let's just rest for a bit."

"Thanks Jet. I think if I can sleep for a while I'll be ok."

"If you feel worse let me know immediately." Ducky said leaving the room shutting the door behind him.

"Lay down with me please," Tony asked.

Jethro moved down so they where even on the bed. He didn't know what to do to comfort Tony.

"I just need you. You don't need to do anything but be here."

"Pulling a me?"

"Yeah sometimes I know what you're thinking."

Jethro smiled. He turned and picked up the envelope off the night stand. "Ducky gave this to me. I'm sorry, I should have been there this morning."

"It's okay. I didn't think it would be that important to me. When I heard the heart... I," Tony's throat tightened again, "when I heard the baby's heartbeat, I needed you there. But if I waited for you to come I would have backed out. So I just closed my eyes and wished for you."

"Do you want to look now?" Jethro asked wiggling the envelope.

"If you want to." Tony was trying to read Jethro's face but couldn't.

"I want to see the baby," Jethro spoke threw that emotions churning inside him. He never wanted to have children again after Kelly. But there had to be a reason for this child, so he was going to work on accepting the baby, their baby.

Tony nodded and tried to take the envelope to open it but his hands were shaking too much. "You do it." Tony whispered.

Jethro nodded and opened it, his own hands shaking. He pulled the glossy black picture free and picked up Tony's hand putting it on one side and his on one side before tipping the picture up so they could see it at the same time.

There before them was a highlighted form of a fetus. Tony felt a tear run down his cheek. He laid his head on Jethro's chest. "That's our baby."

"Yes it is. Any preferences?"

"Healthy and not a hemophage." Tony said with a hint of a question.

"Is that really what you want?"

"Isn't that what your suppose to want?"

"Yeah it is. But I am serious."

"Doesn't matter to me, not like we can change the sex because it's not what we want."

"True. Oh I should tell you something."

"Uh am I going to like this something?" Tony asked tipping his head up so he could see Jethro's face.

"Actually two some things. We're off rotation this weekend. Switched with Balboa, oh uh three things. Balboa know about us. Just us being together nothing else." Jethro added quickly since he felt Tony stiffen in his arms. As soon as Tony relaxed Jethro continued, "He is fine with it. So that's two of them. The other is Olivia is also a hemophage."

"What?" Tony sat up quickly and grabbed his spinning head. His headache had subsided but had it back was back full force now. Laying back down on Jethro's chest, Tony tried again, "What?"

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get Ducky?"

"No it's okay. I just sat up to fast. Now what was that last bit?"

"Olivia is a hemophage. I caught her and Vance in his office."

"Oh my god. What did they say?"

"Olivia asked if I knew someone. Vance tried saying it wasn't what it looked like. I told him it looked like he was feeding his hemophage secretary."

"What did he say?"

"Oh well I guess it was what it looked like."

"Did you tell them about me?"

"No, they asked how I knew. Told them I knew one and would ask if it was alright to tell them."

"Do you think we should?"

"Think we need to ask everyone before we decide."

Abby knocked on the door opening it slightly. She smiled seeing the couple curled around each other.

"Yeah Abby, what's up?" Tony asked without moving.

"Dr. Dean told me before I left if you wanted everyone there at one of your appointments it would be ok."

"Thanks Abby."

"Did you look at the picture yet?"

"Yeah Abs, we looked at the rugrat." Tony said, he patted the bed in front of them. When she sat down, he reached for her hand.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked.

"Yeah I've got a headache is all. No not that kind. I think it's just stress."

"Should I check with Ducky and see if you can take some Tylenol?"

"In a bit. I'm just going to take a nap and see if it goes away."

"Okay. I'm going to let you go to sleep then. We're going to move some things to the new house. Do you want us to get some of your stuff from your apartment?"

"No I'll go over tomorrow and get a few things. Think we need to do the whole furniture plan thing."

"Yeah that's the other thing we are taking pictures of our furniture from our main rooms and measuring it."

"Well you know there's only one dining room and we all have tables. But I don't think any of us have a one big enough for all of us."

"We'll figure it. Don't need to figure it out today." Abby slowly got off the bed so she didn't cause Tony's headache to spike. "We'll stop by later and talk."

"Thanks Abby." Jethro said as she shut the door.

The couple curled into each other and fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

The group were all gathered at the new house. Abby was unusually subdued and quiet.

Tim noticed and pulled her aside. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and pulled Tim into a hug.

"You're not okay. What is it Abby?"

Abby just stood in Tim's arms. After a few minutes she looked up at Tim and said, "I'm scared for Tony. The appointment was scary Tim. He...oh Tim, I'm afraid we're going to lose him."

"What was scary Abby?"

Abby shook her head, "I think we should talk about it tonight. Once and then never again."

Tim looked at Abby and saw the sadness in her eyes. "Was it really that bad Abs?"

She just nodded and pulled away. The real estate lady had just shown up with the keys.

She walked to Tim and handed him a ring of keys. "You signed the papers so I'm going to give these to you."

Tim nodded and thanked the woman. "I hope you enjoy your new home, Thom." She nodded and left as quickly as she came.

"Should we go in and see what we need to do?" Ducky asked, herding the younger people in.

The group went inside and checked out a few things, sort of deciding who would get which rooms.

By everyone decided that because of the baby and just by default that Tony and Jethro should take the master bedroom.

There was enough rooms for everyone to take one and between the group here it was decided that one of the rooms would be a "dining room" for Tony. Knowing about Gibbs and Tony's feeling for each other they didn't want to use their room. Everyone measured their chosen room and Tim and Jimmy measured the main living areas. The house had so many rooms, they assumed they would eventually find a use for all of them. They all decided to leave the room nearest the master for the rugrat, as Tony was calling the baby. When the baby was bigger it would need a room of its own. Though they all knew that even if the baby wasn't a hemophage, this kid wasn't going to have a normal childhood. Rugrat was never going to get to pull one over of their parents, not with a house full of highly trained investigators, two parents and two aunts and one and half uncles. Since Jimmy and Ducky weren't trained they counted as a half collectively.

Tim caught each person alone and told them that Abby was concerned and that she wanted to talk. They all agreed to meet on the back porch in ten minutes.

Everyone sat down on the built in benches and waited. Tim figured he would start up the conversation by asking Abby what her fears were.

"Ducky was there, Tony was terrified. He wouldn't look at the monitor. He tried to shut down but Dr. Dean needed to ask him questions. I think it really hurt that Dr. Dream questioned wether Jethro was the baby."

"Abby you know Tony does not do well when he is sick. He is agitated and defensive," Ziva pointed out.

"Z it wasn't like that he literally didn't want to be a part of this. I think Jethro has to go to all of his appointments. Guys this has him really scared."

"Abby it would have any of us scared. Hell just the hemophage would have us scared add in being pregnant and you two would be terrified. Add that Tony is a guy, and yeah, I'm surprised he's as sane as he is at the moment."Jimmy defended.

"I just want to lose him. This isto much to ask of Tony. Maybe we should..."

"Abby you know Tony would never have an..."

Abby cut in before Tim could finish, "I know. Even if the baby wasn't Jethro's he wouldn't." Abby sighed, so terrified for her friend.

"You said the doctor questioned wether Jethro was the father..." Ziva pulled the topic away from the very sad one.

Ducky answered, "I explained this to Jethro earlier. There was no identifiable path for sperm to reach Tony's uterus. The only path from the uterus was to the one ovary he has. I am not sure how his body had been dealing with the shedding of the oh well, we will leave of that topic..." Ducky trailed off as he realized no one wanted to have that conversation.

"This could all be academic," Jimmy offered, "the baby may not... man these topics keep getting depressing and well hinky."

Everyone sat silent for a moment, "I don't mean to be a party crasher you know," Tony said from the back door, he was leaning heavily on Jethro's shoulder.

Jimmy bolted from the bench immediately and helped jethro support Tony.

"Tony I don't think you should be put of bed." Ducks said walking over to the young man.

Tony shrugged, "Don't feel to bad Ducky just can't stand up straight right now."

"None the less, why don't you sit down."

"Can't sit either, scrunches things that don't want to be scrunched. This is almost comfortable." He said tipping his head towards jimmy and Jethro. "My J's are comfy." He joked with a small smile.

"Can you give him something Ducky? This can't be good for him or the baby?" Jethro asked, he managed to keep the frustrated growl out of his tone, but only just.

Ducky shook his head, "until I talk to Dr. Dean, I'm not comfortable giving him any thing. His metabolism for medication has always been a little precarious, but now..."

"It's okay Jet, it doesn't really hurt, just can't be comfortable. Almost like a taped broken rib almost healed."

Jethro sighed, "We need to figure out what we can and can't do soon. I'm not comfortable with trail and error with Tony or the baby's heath."

"None of us are Jethro. I'll confer with Dr. Dean tomorrow."

Jethro nodded,he felt Tony tap him on the shoulder, looking at him he waited for Tony to speak.

"You should tell them about Vance. We need to decide..."

"You need to decide first," Jethro interrupted.

"I know but I want to know how everyone feels first. I will still decide on my own but this is a family discussion. I just get final say."

Tim stood up and offered to take Jethro's place at Tony's human crutch. Jethro and Tim traded and Jethro started to pace. It was a habit he had been using more and more often to try to get his thoughts together before speaking.

"I walked in on Leon and Olivia. She is a hemophage, like Michele and Yasmine. They wanted to know why I didn't react to seeing Olivia sucking blood from Leon. I only told them that I knew a hemophage. But Vance made it clear he wanted information on why I would switch with Balboa and what was going on with Tony. They both seemed pretty interested in knowing who the hemophage I knew was."

Abby squeezed and Tim groaned.

"I believe we should inform Vance of Tony's hemophage status." Ducky said. "If nothing else at least there would be some sort if an ally for Jimmy and Tony's lunches."

Jimmy's face turned beet red but he held fast to Tony. He wasn't embarrassed by being with Tony, just that they might get caught.

"Ziva?" Tony spoke her name. She had been silentthe entire time.

"I agree with Ducky. We should tell the Director. The baby, it would be wise to make a clean slate. When Tony needs to be on leave it will be easier if Director Vance signs the papers with out investigation. I will gladly stand with you Tony for support, when ever you choose to tell him."

"Thank you Ziva."

"Abby?" Jethro asked this time.

Abby rushed over to Tony and gently hugged him low around his waist, trying to avoid the puncture site. "I'm okay with telling him. I'm with Ziva. Now is better than later about the baby."

Tony moved his arm from Jimmy's shoulder and lifted Abby's face till he could look at her. "I'll be okay Abbys. Really, haven't let this thing beat me yet. Not going to let a little rugrat get me."

Abby nodded but a tear rolled down her cheek despite her best efforts.

"Tim?" Tony asked nudging the junior agent with his hip, biting his lip to keep from hissing.

"Yeah we can all go with you to tell Vance if that's what you want. We are all here for you."

"Take Abby and go get her a Cafpow! probie. Think she needs a little sugar pick me up."

"No I'm okay. It's just been a long day." Abby said sniffing but she still hadn't let go of Tony.

"Jimmy?"

"Um ditto?"

"That sounded more like a question than an answer."

"Well I'm not uh well after the things with um Agent Lee..."

"Ah you don't want Vance knowing your still getting it on at work." Tony said trying to lighten the mood. No one wanted to talk about how things had went down with Agent Lee. It was a bad place for all of them.

"I will, you have my support Tony. No matter what."

"I know, Mesimeriano." Tony pulled free from both of his supports and walked to the wall, sliding down till he found a position that didn't put pressure on his angry side. "Jet, last vote?"

"Whatever you want. I've bullshitted Vance before I can and will again."

"Thats a worse answer than Jimmy's, Jet."

"Not going to choose for you. Your choice."

"Not choosing, just voicing an opinion."

Jethro shook his head, "Yes we should tell him. We don't know how this is going to play out. Could be what seven months before the baby comes...could be weeks. We don't know how it's going to effect your blood need. To many damn variables."

"You have the weekend to decide Tony take it and think it over." Ducky said softly.

"No I don't really need it. I just wanted to know where everyone stood before I said that while don't want to tell him, in needs to be done. For all of the reasons everyone's said plus a few I thought of on the way over."

"Such as?" Ducky queried.

"Uh doctors appointments for one. Hard for one do us to be gone but both if us... yeah gonna need the Director to swing that occasionally. Plus this," Tony tapped the house. "If he knows then any questions would be brought to him as to why an entire team, plus half the support staff are all living at the same address."

"True." Tim said, Abby had sat on his lap as soon as he sat down.

"Hell maybe we should just get it over and bring him out here tomorrow. I'm not sure I want to explain everything in his office." Tony sighed, he really didn't want to talk to Vance in his office. To many cameras and...well everything.

"That's actually a really good idea Tony." Jet said running a soft hand over Tony's hair.

"Uh what time?" Tiny asked.

"Sooner the better." Ziva offered, "then we can begin moving things as we planned."

"Okay nine?"

At the round of nods, Tony patted Jethro's leg," Help me up. I'll call him."

Jethro gently pulled until Tony was upright. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. This is my thing. I need to be the one to do it," Tony said kissing Jet on the cheek before walking away to find a good cell signal.

"I have some boosters I can bring out tomorrow to help with that." Tim said pointing towards Tony.

"Thanks Tim."

"Um Tony needs to eat soon. Where should we..." Ziva stopped. They never used Jethro's house anymore. It was either Tonys apartment or theirs.

"I'll take him back to my place after he calls Leon. You can-"

"No Jethro, we can -"

"Ziver it's fine I have other rooms. He's not going to sleep well tonight. I want him as close to me as possible so I can try yo get him to sleep as much as possible."

Ziva nodded in understanding.

Tony's hands shook as he dialed Leon Vance's number. His heart beat hard and fast in his chest. Honestly he wanted to end the call and puke but he knew it would only be stomach acid so willed the feeling away.

"Vance."

Tony took a steading breath and answered, "Leon."

"Dinozzo, you okay?"

"Uh that's still to be determined, Sir. If it's possible could you meet me to discuss something?"

"I'm sure I can make time. When?" Leon raised as eyebrow though no one could see it.

Swallowing past the fear Tony said, "Nine tomorrow morning?"

Both eyebrows shot up in surprise, "I can so that. Here?"

"No sir I uh I will text you the address. It's kind of one of the things I need to explain."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like the discussion Dinozzo?"

"Because any think to do with me puts you on edge Director?" Tony said with honest sarcasm.

"Could be. Nine tomorrow then."

"Yes Director." They both hung up on each other. Tony quickly sent the address before he could change his mind. He toyed for a second of only sending the address to Vance just before he would need to leave, ensuring the man wouldn't have time to check the address. However he was the director of a federal agency, he did need to know where he was walking into, if not totally what.

A wave of exhaustion slipped over Tony and he sank to the ground where he stood. Ziva had been checking her room, which faced the front yard. She watched Tony all but fall. Yelling as loudly as she could, "Jethro, Ducky."

Both men where in the hallway and looked up at there name, seeing Ziva rush towards the front door, had both men scrambling after her.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled as she reached him and dropped next to him.

"Ziva...I'm so tired. So tired."

The trio looked at Tony and sighed a small sigh of relief. He was awake and looked normal.

"Do you hurt anywhere Anthony?"

"Just sore. Exhausted Duck. Can't stay awake. Need to sleep." Tony's voice was soft and filled with sleep.

"Do you think you can make into one of the cars? I think you would be much more comfortable in a bed."

The answer came by way of a soft snore.

"Well. I will get the boys and we shall see if we can get him to your house Jethro."

Jethro nodded and shifted Tony's head into his lap. Ziva took of her light weight coat and placed it over Tony's chest as a blanket.

Jimmy and Tim showed up, Jimmy pulled his keys from his pocket, "My car has the biggest back seat, it would be the easiest to get him into."

Everyone nodded, Jimmy moved his car closer, and opened both doors. Jethro took Tony's shoulders, "I'll sit in the back with him."

It took a few minutes but Jimmy was on his way to Gibbs house with Timmy in the front seat.

"Hope nones around your house Gibbs, might get some odd looks." Tim said.

"We'll deal with it if we have to."

At the house they did a reverse and got Tony out of the car. Jethro worried that none of the moving had woken Tony up.

"Do we go for the couch or try for the bedroom?" Jimmy asked.

"I think couch. I'll let him sleep for an hour or so and see if I can get him to wake up. He should be wanting Ziva by then."

"We're going to head back to the house and get the girls. We're going to load a few things up and take them to the house. I'll make sure Ziva is here." Tim offered.

Gibbs just nodded and dropped into the chair next to the couch.

Jimmy walked over to Gibbs and belt before him, "We're here for you to."

"I know Jimmy, I know. I'm going to try and rest while he does."

Jimmy nodded and pulled Gibbs out of the chair, Gibbs gave in on,y because he didn't know what Jimmy wanted. He was surprised to find himself pulled into a hug. " We all love you and Tony. This will be okay. I know it."


	26. Chapter 26

It was just over an hour when Tony began to stir. Jethro was at his side instantly.

"Tony?"

"Yeah? Why am I on your couch?"

"You fell asleep in the front yard. We thought you would rest better here."

"Was so damn tired."

Jethro watched Tony stretch the best he could with the soreness of the amniocentesis. "How do you feel now?"

"Better. At least like I can keep my eyes from shutting on their own. I don't want to but I think I need to sleep this weekend."

"That's fine. How else do you feel?"

"I should eat, well I should eat both ways."

"Ziva should be here any time. Tim said he would make sure she got over here."

"I am here. How are you feeling?"

"Better. I uh I'm a little hungry."

Holding out her hand Ziva said, "Come with me." She had a small smile.

"I'll make some lunch." Gibbs said heading towards the kitchen.

"This is killing him isn't it?" Tony asked.

"No Tony it is not. But it does not make him happy."

"Yeah come on, before my headache shows up."

"I wish it could be him Tony."

"I know Z, it's okay."

"Are you up to our usual or would you prefer a different position?"

"No I think you on top will be best, I don't think bending will work very well for me for a few days."

"Then I shall come to you."

Over the year Tony had found the position that worked best for everyone. For Ziva it was him lying on his back and her riding him, Abby preferred to be on her side him behind her, Tim honestly preferred to be on his back and looking up at Tony. That one still made Tony smile. Jimmy had found that when they actually had sex to taken from behind in a clichéd kind of way.

Since the first night when he was with Jethro, they had always made love face to face with Jethro taking him.

"Will you be okay for lunch?" Ziva asked.

"Um Jimmy and I have ways, it will be alright."

Ziva nodded as she folded her shirt and laid it on the chair. Turning she stilled Tony's hands and finished unbuttoning his shirt. Then continued on to his loose fitting jeans. Once they were removed, Ziva kissed the bandage and laid a light hand on his stomach.

"Z…" Tony's voice dropped several octaves.

"Shush…I am saying hello to my niece or nephew."

Tony stilled and tried not to cry.

"You will be a wonderful father Tony. You worry too much not to be. You will make sure they have the best childhood they can because yours was not." Ziva kissed Tony's cheek and gently guided his towards the bed. "Now let me feed you so that you and little one can stay healthy."

Tony nodded and Ziva smiled. Settling over Tony's hips Ziva kissed him. Lifting up she held Tony's cock up and sand down onto it. Both of them moaned and Tony whimpered.

"This alright?"

"Yeah muscles are sore. Come here."

Ziva leaned to Tony's right keeping her weight off of his tender left side. "Take more today Tony. It will help you heal from the test."

Tony wanted to say no but knew she would argue with him. He only nodded and sank his teeth into her neck when they came.

Tony drank several mouthfuls and felt everything slip away. The fatigue, mild ache in his neck and even the tenderness of his side lessened. Even the mild heartburn he had been feeling since waking up was gone.

Releasing Ziva's neck she sighed and slid to his side curling up around him. "Better?"

"Yes. Not as uncomfortable as before."

"Good. I'm going to take a little bit of a nap." With that Ziva fell asleep in Tony's arms.

Tony shifted a little so he could watch her sleep. Looking up when he heard the door open, he gave a small smile when he saw Jethro.

"I think the stress is getting to everyone Jet. We all seem run down."

Gibbs curled up behind Tony and watched Ziva sleep.

"Do think maybe I should give everyone a vacation for a couple days?" Tony asked. They had been his meals for months. Maybe for a few days he should take a few new lovers. He hated the idea but he was sure everyone needed a break.

"We are good Tony."

"No Jet I'm serious. You five are the only ones who remember that I'm even there. I think we should ask the enclave about that. I had forgotten that."

"Huh yeah I had to. Never thought about it at all really."

"Might be because you knew about it before hand? It's the only thing I can work out."

"Could be."

"I know you don't want me drinking from strangers Jethro. But with all this stress I want to just for the weekend. Let everyone catch up on sleep and blood."

"No I understand it. Michele said they had people at the enclave. Maybe there is one of the …the polywhats its."

"Polycythemia." Tony offered the missing word.

"Yeah."

"I can ask. At least we would know they are safe and willing up front." Tony felt Jethro nodded behind him.

Tony laid his head down and was snuggled into Ziva as Jethro got comfortable behind him. Within minutes they all were asleep.

About two hours later Ziva woke to find Tony curled into Jethro and Jethro's leg tangled into both her and Tony's legs. She smiled at the couple. They looked so peaceful. Sitting up she stretched and walked to the bathroom to clean up.

Returning to the bedroom she found Jethro awake and rubbing Tony's arm. "He seems restless all the sudden."

Ziva sat back down on the bed and joined Gibbs in trying to calm their lover. Before too long Tony sat up with a short scream.

Jethro pulled Tony into his arms. "Shush its alright we're here. Its okay."

"Oh god. That's been…wow its been a while since I had that nightmare." Tony was shaking and shivering.

Pulling the comforter up around Tony, Ziva sat behind him offering as much warmth as she could. His skin was ice cold.

"I dreamt of," swallowing Tony tried to finish. "I dreamt about Jeffery White and Sergeant Atlas."

"You're here and safe Tony." Ziva whispered rubbing her hands up and down his arms trying to warm them.

"I know. It shows up sometimes. It's been almost a year since I had it last. I guess it was time." Tony shivered once more and said, "I'm going to go take a shower. It's the only think that will warm me up now." Kissing first Jethro then Ziva, Tony climbed out from between them. Turning back towards them he wrapped their arms around each other. "I'll be out in a few. You're both cold to."

Once the shower started Jethro laid back on the bed. Ziva curled up around him. "He told me about that nightmare once."

Ziva listened as Gibbs told her about Tony being trapped in the sewers and then eight months later being chained to the serial killer turned thief.

She had heard pieces of the stories over the years but never the full story.

"He wants to ask the enclave about using their donors for the weekend."

Ziva sat up quickly looking towards the bathroom. "No Gibbs, No."

"No Ziver, he right we could all use a weekend off. We are all stressed with the pregnancy, the move, Vance and well just six months of feeding him."

Sighing Ziva understood. "Yes I suppose it would be a good idea. Will you be alright?"

Jethro shrugged. "I'll be fine."

"If I don't get to use that word you don't either." Tony said from the door, towel around his waist.

Jethro shrugged, "I'll deal with it."

"I promise I will be here as soon as I can and do whatever you want to do."

"I just want you home for bed." Jethro said pulling Tony down onto the bed, kissing his forehead.

"How do you feel?"

Tony shrugged. "Better. Side is mildly tender." He pointed to the puncture wound from the test, or what should have been the spot. "All healed."

"What about on the inside?" Ziva asked.

"Good I guess. Rugrat isn't trying to drive me nuts at the moment. I had some pretty bad heartburn earlier but it's gone."

"Did you mention it to Ducky?" Jethro asked.

"No if I get it again I will."

Ziva picked up Gibbs's hand and set it on Tony's stomach, and placed her hand next to his.

Jethro raised an eyebrow, but didn't speak.

"I wanted to hug rugrat goodbye but did not want to without Daddy."

Jethro smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodbye Ziva. Will you tell the others not to worry for a few days?"

She nodded, taking her clothes and entering the bathroom to get dressed.

"You told her?"

"I mentioned it. Neither of us likes the idea but we can accept it."

Tony grinned as Jet's hand started to move in circles on his still flat stomach.

"Wonder when rugrat will be big enough to make themselves known?"

"Just have to wait and see on that one. When do you want to call Michele?"

"In a bit. Let's go pick up some stuff from the apartment and take them out to the house."

"What do you want to take?"

"Clothes I suppose and a few boxes that I have tucked that I never unpacked."

"Why are you keeping things you haven't unpacked in over a decade?"

"Their things from my mom. I don't need them but I won't get rid of them."

Jethro nodded in understanding.

"Plus a few things from schools and…"

"No I get it its fine. Do you want to take any of your movies over?"

"No boxes." Tony said.

"There are a few places we could pick up boxes on the way." Jethro offered.

"Naw it's alright. Think I might just hire a company to pack it all up and put it in a truck then we can just unload it into the garage."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure how much moving I should be doing." Tony said with a shrug. "If I pay someone then I'm only moving it once and at a pace I can set."

Jethro smiled. "Alright, we'll get your clothes. Why don't we take my truck and your car? We can put the dresser in the truck and your closet in the car. We can bring some of it over here till we get the house set up."

Tony nodded and sat up. Guess I should get dressed. It will take a little while and I still need to make sure it will be okay with Michele."


	27. Chapter 27

ony decided to call Michele on the way to his apartment in case there was an issue with his idea.

Michele picked up after only one ring, "Tony?" his voice very unsure.

"Michele. I uh was wondering?" Tony suddenly thought this was a very bad idea, started to rethink his plan.

"Yes Tony?"

"Oh well I was wondering about maybe coming to the enclave to um feed?" Tony's voice was unsure and high.

"Is everything alright with your family Tony?"

"Yeah, sort of. I want to give them a break for a few days. There is so much stress and I think everyone is a little tired and run down."

"Oh yes I understand. Yes I'm sure I can find a few partners for you. Do you have a preference?"

"Oh as to gender? Uh um women I guess. I well."

"Tony it's alright. You do not have to explain to me."

"Thanks."

"When would you like to come?"

"Oh maybe in a couple hours?"

"That's fine. Would you like one or more?"

"Oh god Michele, I uh I don't know. Maybe two I guess. I drank a little extra from Ziva today and felt better. But I don't want to over do it and mess with rugrat."

"I can understand that. But you might want to build up a little and see how you feel. Maybe you have been underfeeding and that is why a little extra made you feel better."

"True. I'm sure rugrat is taking something from me."

Michele tried to keep the grin from his voice. Tony's way of dealing with this was to not to think of the baby as a baby. If it worked for the young hemophage then he would accept it.

"I will arrange for others just encase. You would like to do this for a few days?"

"Yeah. Just tonight and tomorrow. I'll see how I feel after that."

"It maybe a good idea to think of this as a weekend activity while you are…"

"Uh yeah I'll think about it and talk to everyone."

"Sure."

"I'll call before I head over?"

"Alright."

"Goodbye Michele."

Tony hung up and swallowed down the dread building. He really didn't want to make this part of his routine. But he had to do what was best for him and rugrat.

At his apartment he walked up the stair with Jethro. "Guess I won't have to worry about the elevator always being broken."

"No, wouldn't want you trying to take the stairs in a few months."

"Me neither."

Jethro and Tony made short work of taking the drawers out of the dresser and taking them down stairs and setting them inside the truck.

The dresser was a little harder. The choices where either Tony walking backwards and lifting it higher to even out carrying it for Jethro or taking the heavier end and going down the steps the right way. As they stood in the hall arguing about it Tony's neighbors son walked by with a friend.

"Hey how would you two like to make twenty bucks?" Jethro asked before Tony could stop him.

"Sure." This kid shrugged.

"There's a truck down stairs in the third visitors slot. Put this in the back. Tony pulled his back tackling a perp and I don't want him lifting it." Jethro lied easily covering for the real reason he didn't want Tony lifting the heavy wooden dresser.

"Sure Agent Gibbs. Come on Jack." Both boys picked up the dresser and started for the stairs.

"Come on lets get your suits." Jethro said pulling Tony back into his apartment.

Tony just shook his head in frustration. "I would have been alright. I feel much better."

"I know but why chance it. I've got it covered and they could use the extra money."

"I suppose. You do realize an armful of my suits weighs as much as that dresser, right?"

"Maybe but its easier to drop them then your dresser."

Tony gave into that one, he had a point.

In the parking lot Jethro gave the boys their money, and had them help him pull a tarp over the dresser so they could go up for the last of Tony's suits.

"Are you leaving Agent Dinozzo?" The boy asked.

"Yes. It's time. Things are always broken here and well there are a few other reasons." Tony said being evasive.

"Well, Mom will be sorry to see you go. She always felt better about you living in the building. Even if you weren't here often."

"Yeah a bunch of us are moving into a place together. Then only one person has to run home to take care of pets and plants and stuff."

"Seems like a smart idea." Kyle said with a sad smile.

"Yeah so uh thanks for the help. I'm going to have a moving company come in and pack everything."

"So don't worry if I see a bunch of strange people in your apartment?" Kyle offered.

Tony nodded and said, "Yep. I'll say goodbye to your mom before I'm gone."

"Thanks." The boys disappeared back into the building and Jethro and Tony left.

At the house Jimmy and Tim unloaded the dresser while everyone took a drawer inside. Tony and Jethro took the suits in and hung them in the master bedroom.

"Why did we decide to do this again?" Tony asked.

"Because you need us around." Abby said wrapping her arms around Tony's chest, she laying her head on his back.

"Are you changing your mind Tony?" Jimmy asked.

"No, No just remembering how badly I hate moving."

Everyone laughed, "No one likes moving." Jimmy said patting Tony on the shoulder. "Hungry?" He asked at the door.

"Um did Ziva mention this weekend?" Tony said hesitantly?

Everyone nodded. "I'm uh well going to head over in a few. I, everyone is run..." Tony shrugged. "I want to give everyone a break. I called Michele."

"Are you sure Tony?" Abby said, still draped over Tony.

"Mostly. I'm afraid I…" Tony paused, "I'm afraid I'm eating for two."

"You fear the baby is a hemophage?" Ducky enquired.

"Yeah I took a little more from Ziva this morning. Just an extra couple of swallows. I feel better than I have for…"

"You feel better since you changed." Jethro finished.

Tony shrugged.

"If you need more than is safe for us to offer Tony, go. Don't deprive yourself." Tim said. "Why should your health suffer? This is like the plague all over again. Why do you keep doing this Tony?" Tim stepped up to Tony. "Why?"

"I didn't know, Tim. I've taken the same amount since the day I woke up. Or well ya know, give or take. But," shrugging again, "Guess I'm as close to an anorexic vampire as you can get? Eating enough to make it but not enough to be healthy."

Abby softly hit Tony's shoulder and said, "Go. Eat, feast, stuff yourself."

"Abby I'm not usually the one being stuffed."

Jethro tried not to laugh at that one, but then everyone laughed as Abby slid her hands down and laid them on Tony's slightly swollen stomach.

Tony could feel his face go beet red, obviously he had been "stuffed" at least once.

"I'm sorry Tony. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know Abbs it's fine. I'm going to go, you know before I change my mind."

Abby let go and Tony quickly left, making it to the front door before he felt a hand on his arm.

"Will you be okay?"

"I think I should be asking you that question."

Jethro smiled, "Tony I knew the first day you kissed me this was not going to be a traditional relationship."

"Is that your way of saying you know I'm not monogamous?"

"No that's my way of saying being kissed by a vampire is not a tradition relationship." Jethro kissed Tony on the cheek, "Go, feed be full, be healthy. Besides I know where you sleep and that's enough for me."

Tony swallowed the emotions fighting to well up. "Thank you."

Jethro just smiled and nudged Tony towards the door.

The drive to the clan's compound took longer from the new house but Tony was fine with that. He was still uneasy about dealing with them on any level, but at the end of the day he knew had little choice. Pulling into the under ground parking he found Michele waiting for him.

"Tony."

Tony signed and nodded, "Michele, I need to ask you a question."

"Anything Tony."

"Will they remember?"

Michele lifted a well manicured eyebrow, "Remember?"

"Yeah see when this first happened um no one remembered me, well anything. Even the couple times I had to drink from someone I knew, they didn't remember. The first person to remember was Jethro."

"Everyone remembers. That is very peculiar, Tony."

"Oddly enough I didn't remember that they didn't remember until earlier today. I don't maybe they were to embarrassed but they should have reacted in some way..."

"I will ask." Michele said opening a door leading into a hallway. "Second door on the right, there are three woman waiting for you. Pick whoever you like. If all these suit, please feel free. Take what you need. Our doctors will know when it is safe for them to join in again."

Tony swallowed and nodded. He walked to the room and stood outside the door for a moment. This is what he needed to do. Opening the door he wasn't sure what to expect, but the beautiful decor and opulent bed was not anywhere on the list. Nor were the three women sitting on it. Tony groaned, they all seemed to fit a vampire groupie stereotype, the stacked blond, the dark goth wanna-be and the bookworm with glasses. Granted they were all beautiful, but stereotyped none the less.

The bookworm spoke first, "Hello Tony, Michele said you are new and needed to feed well. We are all polycythemia's. Please take what you need. He said that your lovers need a break, we have no steady lovers, so you will not be disrupting someone else's feeding." As she talked she had walked closer to Tony, like one would with a wounded animal, slow steady even steps. Now that she had reached Tony, she reached out and placed a hand on his arm, "My name is Tina, this is Janice," pointing to the blond, "And this is Samantha."

"If you are all polycythemia's then how come you haven't been snapped up?" Tony asked, his voice husky.

Janice got up and walked over much more assured than Tina, "Because we prefer a variety. We like meeting the new ones and helping them learn to drink."

"Uh ladies I'm not really that new...I know what I need to do."

"We still like variety, Tony." Samantha spoke but didn't leave the bed, instead laying down on her side.

Tony let Janice and Tina pull him towards the bed and push him down next to Samantha. Just as quickly they were all naked and Tony was kissing Samantha.

"Ladies, I, well who wants to go first? I've been told to eat, feast and stuff myself."

"We hoped that would the case." Tina said losing her glasses as she slid down Tony's cock.

The for the next few hours Tony screwed the trio and drank as much as he could. He finally fell in to an exhausted sleep with the girls wrapped around him.


	28. Chapter 28

Tony woke up just before dark, though he wasn't sure how he knew that. He also didn't know how he knew Samantha was recovering from a cold but he did. He wanted to leave and see Jethro, wanted to make sure the man still loved him but he was torn. He wanted to see if the girls remembered him. He stomach churned but it was more an emotional churn of dread than a physical churn. Just as he was about to reach out and wake Tina, the closest, Janice rolled over and smiled. "Still hungry Tony?"

Tony's heart jumped and he cracked his million dollar smile. "Nope I'm good. But I would take a goodbye hug."

Janice returned the smile and crawled over Tina to get to Tony. "Are you sure that's all you want?"

"Yeah my family is waiting and my boss too." Tony added thinking of Vance.

Tina stirred at the voices around her, however hushed. "Where's mine?"

"Right here." Tony offered pulling Tina into a hug. "Should I wake up Samantha?'

"No, shes cranky when you wake her up. Just give us her's and we'll pass it on."

"Sure you will," Tony laughed, but gave Janice and Tina each another hug, adding a kiss on the cheek before pulling away and finding his clothes.

In the hallway he looked for Michele but didn't see the man. he almost thought about finding the doctor but time and nerve quickly talked him out of it.

Tony stopped by his apartment, showered and changed, and threw a few more handfuls of clothes in his car.

Tony drove by Jethro's house but didn't see the man's truck, so he kept driving to the new house. there he found everyone. walking in he could hear Jethro talking to Ducky about the workshop. he knew is lover couldn't exist for long without a place to tinker.

He heard Abby's soft voice and Tim's murmur but couldn't make out the words. Then he heard Ziva talking to Jimmy.

Tony stood outside the house and listened to his family. He handout had a family in years, if ever really, his mom and he had always been close but she died when he was so young. He stopped that thought before it could finish.

if he thought about his mother and that she had died young while he apparently wasn't going to die anytime soon, well that was just a recipe for a breakdown. Tony shook his head and forced himself to think about now. The now he had included a man as his lover he would have never thought possible. Five friends of unending depth, and a group who may or may not be a family to him later, a boss, who in a few hours he would find out if he was on Tony's side or not. though Tony was leaning towards probably. and the final 'now' just fluttered in his stomach. "Jet!"

Jethro heard his name and ran outside, and nearly collided with tony outside the door. "Tony, are you alright?!" Jet had a hand on each arm.

"What yeh oh god sorry. the baby moved. i felt the baby move."

Jethro turned to Ducky and asked, "Should he be feeling this already?"

Ducky raised an eyebrow and replied, "No not yet we need to measure the ultrasound."

"I thought Dr. Dean said I was two months."

"That should be right Tony but considering you felt the baby move..."

"Wasn't anything big, Duck, it was just a small flutter."

"Still I'd like to confirm it."

Tony swallowed and nodded, his something wonderful was something horrible again, by this time the whole household was gathered around the porch having heard him yell.

"Come inside and sit down there's chairs now."

Jethro still had a hold of Tony's hand guided him into a chair. Jethro patted Tony in the shoulder twice and pulled picture from his pocket.

"You have it in your pocket."

Jethro shrugged, "That's what dads do."

Tony smiled, even though the worry was building,

Ducky took the picture from Jethro walked over to the window for better light, Jimmy followed for a second set of eyes.

They talked for a moment quietly, Tony could almost hear what they were saying, but when they returned Ducky smile.

"Tony I think it was just a moment of butterflies or indigestion if you choose the babies too small really to be felt yet even with your smaller uterus."

Tony nodded but he knew what he felt, he knew soon Jet would be able to feel the baby to.

"How do you feel Tony?" Ziva asked.

"I feel fine, I feel better than I have in a long time, even before the change. Though few things I've noticed since I woke up. I knew it was dark even though there were no windows and I'm pretty sure that one of the girls I fed from had just gotten over a cold. It was just something I knew," Tony shrugged and left at that.

"I almost wish I would've asked Vance to come over tonight," Tony said as an afterthought. "Kind of just want this over with."

"Do you want to call and ask him to come over now?" Tim asked.

"No I need sleep. I want to be clearheaded want to talk Vance."

"Let's head back to the house Tony. We can talk later." Jet offered.

"If you need any of us call, Tony will be there even with your big feast," Jimmy said, hugging the man goodbye.

Tony nodded and hugged him back and hugged everyone as they left.

Tony followed Jet and his truck back to his house once there they went straight to the bedroom.

Both men shed all of their clothes and when they were curled up, Tony spoke, "I know that Ducky said the baby is too small but I know what I felt."

"We're going to have to take into consideration that the baby isn't just a baby. We don't know how fast the baby is going to grow and we don't know if maybe you're extra feeding today made baby grow faster."

He wasn't sure what to think about it. He know it could be a possibility, they weren't sure about anything. "I did drink awful a lot today. Pretty sure I drank more today than I have all month."

Jet smoothed Tony's hair down, continuing the caress down his arm,"Maybe you need to feed at the enclave all the time Tony."

"No maybe just like Michelle said a weekend thing."

Jet didn't want to argue, Tony been through too much in the last few days, and was going to go through more.

"We'll play it by ear for a day or two and see what's what. Just trying get some sleep."

Tony knew Jet had avoidance techniques and this he knew was one of them. Sleep sounded good though even after all drink today he was tired.

Curling into Jet he rolled over and looked at him, "Maybe just maybe before we go to sleep we could do one thing. Maybe just for once the hell of it we could just make love."

Jet just smiled, "I like that idea," lean forward and he kiss Tony's nose,"pretty sure there's proof that we made love at least once but we can always practice."

Jethro rolled Tony on to his back kissing him deeply and both men groaned at the feeling. Jet pinned Tony's hands to the bed above his head, but let them go a moment later knowing tony would leave them there. Jet didn't break the kiss as he drug his fingernails down Tony's arms to his shoulders and continued down Tony's right side.

Tony shuddered and pulled back from the kiss, "Think my boyfriend might get pissed if you mark me up," he groaned.

"Think your boyfriend might get pissed at being called a boyfriend." Jet answered, kissing along Tony's jaw.

"He might huh, well we've never talked about titles or anything. Just kind of fell into this whole thing. Sort of attacked him in an elevator," Tony sighed when he felt Jet's fingers scrape along his hip bone.

"I think since he knocked you up and all, maybe he wants the husband title."

Both men stopped, neither expecting Jet's perposal.

"Jethro did you just..."

"Yeah I did. Uh wasn't planned, but I mean it."

Tony's heart suddenly felt like it was a hummingbird on crack, beating a million beats a minute.

"You can think about it Tony. I sprung that on both of us." Jet explained, he was happy that his abrupt question hadn't softened either of them. Actually he was sure Tony was harder.

Tony had been engaged once before and he hadn't been half as excited or happy at the thought. He smiled and did something he never did, he used his strength to roll them over, surprising Jet.

Reaching behind his ass he grabbed Jet's cock and sank down onto it. When he had taken off of Jet's cock he opened his eyes, looked down at his fiancee and answered, "Yes."

Jet couldn't believe it. Any of it, Tony's strength, the feeling of being wrapped by Tony's tight ass, or the answer.

Jet pulled Tony down and kissed him lightly, "I may not have said it before, I love you. And of the five times I've asked that question, only with Shannon was it a surprise to."

Tony nuzzled Jet's cheek and kissed it. "Thank you for asking. I know even if it wasn't planned it still means a lot. But I have one request right now. Can we talk later...this feels to good." Tony sat back and lifted up until Jet's cock almost came out and slid back down the shaft.

"Yes we can defiantly...oh yeh talk later." Those were the last actual words spoken for quite sometime. Jet shifted them again so that he could bring Tony closer by brushing his prostrate only to stop and tease him with a few minutes of short jabs that didn't even come close to the gland.

Tony fought with himself to keep from flipping them and ridding Jet till he came. This teasing was killing him slowly, very slowly. His whole body was on fire. Jet changed tactics again and lengthened his stroke to bottom out in Tony's ass but he moved so slow it intensified the feeling.

Tony gasped, moaned and shivered. "Do that again."

Jet loved the sound of Tony's voice, soft, growling and desperate. "Do what again? Hmm this?" Jet asked going back to the short stroke.

"No god no." Tony whimpered.

"Oh you mean this?" This time Jet pulled to the edge and leaned forward and kissed Tony deeply.

"Oh god you're trying to kill me. We don't even know how I can die, but you're trying."

"So you don't want me to kiss you?" Jet asked with as much innocence in his voice as he could manage.

"Yes I do... no no I don't please Jjet please..." Tony tried desperately to pull Jet farther into him.

"I know you want me to do thiiiiiss..." Jet sank into tony stopping both their tortures.

"OH GOD JETHRO!"

Jet smiled at the full body shiver, and repeated everything he had just done. Tony was panting at the build up, he knew once he fell he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Jet, please...please faster, I can't hold on much longer."

"Than don't." Jet sped up his thrusts making sure to brush Tony's gland with every stroke. He felt Tony tighten around him, and knew the vampire was coming, at the first pulse of come on his chest Jet bit Tony's neck just hard enough to be felt and came with him.

"OH FUCCK!" Tony came hard and the bite from Jethro only added to the intensity. When he stopped convulsing Tony collapsed bonelessly onto the bed, Jet's weight adding to the pile.

"LeRoy Jethro Gibbs... don't ever do that again." Tony whispered.

"Do what Anthony David Dinozzo Jr.?"

"All of it. I think it might be next week before i can move again."

"To bad Vance will be here in a few hours."

"I should have had him come yesterday."

"No this is better. This way we will be well rested and we can drop everything on him all at once."

"You are a bastard."

"Yes."

The pair fell into silence and sleep quickly.


	29. Chapter 29

"Gibbs," Jethro growled into the phone.

"Jet, it's Abby."

"Sorry Abs...What time is it?"

"It's seven-thirty. I was calling to see if you wanted me to bring anything for breakfast to the meeting."

"No Abs. No we're fine. Did you say seven-thirty?" Jethro rolled over and looked at the clock. They had slept almost eleven hours.

"Yeah, is everything okay?"

"Yeah Abs, its fine just over slept for the first time-"

"In the history of man." Abby finished.

"No but in a long while. We'll met you at the house in a few." Jethro hung up in a very Gibbs fashion.

He looked down at Tony. He smiled when he noticed how the sheet draped across Tony's slightly swollen stomach. He should be terrified. His male lover, his male vampire lover was pregnant with their child. But the thought was starting to fill cracks and holes that had been in his heart for years. He loved Shannon and would have spent his life with her, but Kelly, she was his treasure, his light.

Jet knew he had to get Tony up so they could get ready for the morning, but he kept a few minutes more for himself. He sat and watched Tony's stomach rise and fall as he breathed and watched as it moved a little to the side. He raised an eyebrow and pulled the sheet down.

No it hadn't been a trick on his eyes, Tony's stomach was being pushed to the right. Not much, just enough to notice, if you were looking.

Sighing and shaking his head Jet reached out and touched the spot that had moved and was rewarded with a soft push back. "Hey kido be nice to your dad when you're bigger, please. He won't be up to you beating him up to much. And I'm sure I'm going to meet you soon, but maybe you could hold off for a while 'till we get use to the idea of you and get things worked out for you. Please?"

The moving stopped, Jethro gave in and woke Tony. Kissing him awake, Jet smiled when a hand was pushed past his hip and wrapped around his cock.

"I need you. God I need to feel you. Please Jet? Please..." Tony's pleas drove Jet, and he quickly buried his hard cock in Tony's ass.

"Yes, oh fuck yes." Tony moaned and met Jet thrust for thrust.

Jet was sure they wouldn't last a the current pace but he was fine with that they had some place to be soon.

"Do it again...please please do it again."

"What Tony, do what again?"

"Bi...bite me. Bite e again please... god please it felt so good."

Jet stilled for a half a second before fulfilling the request, gently at first, but the strangled groan of frustration had him sinking his teeth in deeper.

At the point just before Tony's skin gave, Jet felt Tony stiffen, his cock jerk, and the warmth of his come spread between them. The tightness of his ass made Jet come an instant later.

Once Jethro could think again he asked, "Thought I wasn't supposed to do that again?"

Tony buried his face into Jet's shoulder...he didn't know why, but he knew he wouldn't come unless he felt Jethro's blunt teeth on his neck. How could he explain what he wasn't even close to understanding.

"I uh um revoke that request?"

"Uh huh and later you will explain why, but for now we need to get dressed and over to the house."

The pair were ready in a practice of rushed ease. They were out one door and walking in the second with coffee in hand in under forty minutes from Abby's call.

They had just sat down on someone's couch when Vance walked in.

"So what do I owe the pleasure. Or is there pleasure?"

With the barest of glances Gibbs had the answer he needed, he spoke for Tony as he stood towards Vance "You asked me how I knew about hemopages?"

Vance waited, since Gibbs walked into his office he had narrowed down the choices to Tony or Ziva. If it had been Gibbs, the man wouldn't have said he needed to ask. If it had been someone outside the agency, he would have just left it at someone he knew. Though really none of them fit, Ducky was out just on his age alone, Tony more or less for the same reason, Palmer on his diabetes, McGee for his allergies and seasickness. Ziva was the likely candidate but something said to leave Tony on the table.

"I have a hemopage lover. My lover is not like most hemophages, a lot of diffrences that the enclave what to try and understand."

Ziva, Vance confirmed in his head, for all of a split second.

"It'sTony."

Vance's head whipped over to Tony and watched the man's face go from dead pale to beet red. "I had mostly discounted you DiNozzo." Tony nodded but waited. "The only reason you were on the list was because you called. From what I know about hemophages I was leaning towards Ziva."

"No director."

"How?"

Tony smiled, "We don't know. I'm not the same as the others, as Olivia." It was Vance's turn to wait. "I didn't change until a year ago, hence my age. I can control my teeth," Tony said speaking around said fangs, "and I am able to sleep with both sexes," all trace of fang gone. "And well a few other things that maybe minor."

Vance waited there was a shoe still to drop.

"The hemophage scientist are looking into my differences to try and explain some of their own issues, why it forces some of them to switch orientations, why they can only drink at um orgasm." Tony stumbled here but pushed on. "I can drink before but I've found that it's like taking a sip of water after not eating all day."

"So what is the major change?" Vance tried not to put an interrogation tone into his voice but he wanted answers now.

"There are a few things I need to tell you first director. First this house is going to become home to the entire team, including Ducky, Abby and Jimmy. They have been my ..." now Tony trailed off.

"We all take care of Tony Leon". Jethro finished, "Ducky makes sure we all stay healthy."

Leon sat back on the couch and nodded once he knew hemophaged generally had a harem for lack of a better word...leave it to Dinozzo's to be all at yard.

"One of the minor changes is we don't actually have to have sex to feed Tony, Jimmy said from the doorway.

"Jimmy we decided we weren't going to say anything."

"Its fine Tony, better all at once."

"Are you telling me, Mr. Palmer you are still engaging in sexual activities in and around the navy yard?"

"Yes director I am Tony's lunch because of my previous activates I know where to go." Jimmy answered with a red face and a shrug.

"Olivia rarely needs to feed during the day," Leon said as more question than statement.

"I have never drank very much, we are finding that I may have been well, starving myself this whole time. To small of amounts more often. I used the enclaves staff," Tony said with raised eyebrows, "and I feel better than I have since the well actually since ever."

"Are we to the final shoe by chance," Leon knew they had to be close Tony's masks were falling place his posture had lessened so that he was all but lounging in his chair, his hands on the arms appeared relaxed until you looked at his thumbs and saw the force of pushing them into the chair arm was lifting up Tony's forearms, his shoulders kept flinching as he raised and dropped them.

Vance was glad he wasn't undercover op now or he would have blown the mission and got himself hurt or worse.

"Yes the other shoe...I am so different from any other hemophage because I apparently still have children.

Vance looked at Abby and Ziva who had appeared at the edge of another doorway.

Abby walked over to Tony and curled around him in his chair and started rubbing his arm Vance watched it relax and Tony's mask fell away.

Tony took a deep breath and tried to speak but his voice failed him.

Vance watched as the group gathered around Tony. Gibbs laid a hand on Tony's shoulder, it dropped instantly. Gibbs looked at Vance and answered the question hanging in the air, "Tony is pregnant. The change changed more than any other hemophage has ever changed before. Before you ask it, I'm the father. It's been confirmed five times."

"Six actually I ran it twice." Abby said he head still on Tony's chest.

Vance nodded once. "What is the timeline?"

"I don't know Director. It happened about two months ago but I'm pretty sure that I can feel the baby move." Tony said his voice almost emotionless.

"You can." Jethro spoke again. "I watched them push on your side this morning."

"Jethro are you sure?" Ducky said astonished.

"Yeah Ducky watched for a couple minutes. Even put my hand on his side and felt it. It was tiny and only a small movement but yes I know what I felt."

"I think we may need to messure the baby's grown daily as apposed to weekly like we first considered."

"What do you need Dr. Mallard?" Leon asked.

"For starters an ultrasound machine. The rest we should have on hand."

Leon raised a questioning eyebrow, "You don't have and ultrasound?"

"Oh no we have other equipment that work much better for what we need, but they are not safe for the baby." Ducky explained.

Leon nodded once and wrote the requisition in his head along with the appropriate reasoning. "You will have it by morning. Will that be soon enough?"

"Oh yes Director. We can go to the enclave and use Dr. Dean's to verify the change from yesterday to today."

"How much change could there be?"

"Honestly I am not sure. This is such uncharted territory that I dare say there is not even paper on which to write it on yet."

Leon smiled and shook his head at the good doctors description.

Tony shifted and stilled, Leon's gaze turned to the man's face and watched a flurry of emotions flit across it. Abby sat up and squealed, "I felt the baby. It was like a butterfly but I felt it." She slipped off Tony's lap on to the floor, "Oh God I was squishing her."

"Abby we don't know what the baby is yet." Jethro said.

"I know, but I can have me preference."

Jethro shook his head. "Should we call Dr. Dean and see if he and his ultrasound are free?"

"I will call and explain." Ducky said stepping outside.

"Anything else I need to know?" Leon asked.

Jethro tightened his grip on Tony's shoulder enough for the man to look up at him. Jethro glanced at his left and and then down to Tony's. Tony sighed and nodded once. He pulled Abby back into his lap and covered her mouth. "Just preemptive Abs."

"Whymigonnacream?"

"You are going to scream Abby because I asked Tony to marry me last night and he accepted." Jethro answered.

And there was the scream and two shouts of congratulations from Jimmy and Tim.

Ducky raced back in at the shouts, "What is it, what's happened?"

Leon answered for everyone, "There is a wedding to plan before a baby comes."

"Well one to plan I have a feeling rugrat is going to have their own timeline."

"Dr. Mallard…Dr. Mallard is everything okay? Is everyone alright?" came a tinny voice through Ducky's phone.

"Oh heavens, Dr. Dean, yes everything is alright. Jethro proposed to Tony last night. We will see you in two hours."

The conversation between the two doctors carried on for a few more minutes but no one listened.

"So is that all now?" Leon asked Jethro.

"I think so sir. For now anyways. I'm not sure how long Tony will be able to work at the Yard before questions would have to be answered that can't be answered."

"We will go one day at a time. I think he may have to go on a long undercover mission out of the area soon. Perhaps your whole team might."

"I don't want to shift our work to the other teams. That doesn't seem fair. The team wouldn't be off rotation if Ziva was pregnant."

"True but if Ziva was pregnant it wouldn't be a matter of world ending proportions."

Jethro opened his mouth to rebuttal but let it out. Yes if the world found out that Tony, a male born a male, raised male and never had any sort of gender reassignment was pregnant it would very well end the world.

Leon continued, "Besides I doubt much that Tony won't need all of you considerably over the next few months, however long it takes for the baby to arrive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is all of the story I have written and i promise to finish this Energize bunny of a story.  
> i really do promise


End file.
